Russian Mafia Boss
by IceFemme
Summary: Dimitri is on the run from the mafia. He then meets Rose... By smashing her window and jumping inside, in the process scaring the living hell out of her. What can possibly happen between the two in the time that Dimitri has to stay at her house for refuge? I mean, what was Rose actually expecting? More summary inside. HUMAN! Lemons! Not to mention adorable chubby little dogs!
1. Perfect Stranger

**Chapter one**

**Summary: Rose wakes up one night to see a burglar in her house! She later finds out that he was being hunted by the Russian Mafia. Rose is confused, she had only been living in Russia for a month and this man breaks into her window asking to hide in her house for a while? Rose decides to be a good Samaritan and help him out by letting him stay, changing his appearance, and even going to other extremes. Little does Rose know, her father, Abe, is the leader of the Russian Mafia.**

**Perfect Stranger**

I stirred in bed. Rex jumped off my bed and started barking like crazy. "Rex..." I growled. I was half asleep, and I would hate to be any less than that. Yet, the damn dog kept barking. I moaned as I pulled myself off my ever-so-comfy bed. I was going to miss it once I got up. I slid out like bacon grease. Yep, I miss it already.

I padded out into the hall with nearly no clothing on, except for my black boy shorts and navy blue tank top. I then heard a crash. I stopped mid-yawn and my eyes snapped wide open. Please tell me that was the stupid dog knocking something over. Please, please, please. I then crept the rest of the way, stopping to search for anyone. I then walked into the kitchen, pulled a knife out of the block, and went into the living room. The first thing I saw was the curtains billowing in the wind. Meaning the window was open. It's winter, in Russia. It's absolutely idiotic to leave your window open at night. You'll freeze before morning.

Then I saw a man.

He had thick dark hair in a bun on the back of his head, and a clean face, as if he had just taken a shower and shaved before breaking in. He was clad in a simple black v-neck shirt and darkly washed jeans. He was kind of... hot. Why would a hot guy want to be a burglar?

I jumped out then and ran at him. He noticed me, and with considerable speed, turned and blocked my shot at his heart with his arm. I slashed up it, leaving a horrible gash. He hissed and jumped back. Rex was on the floor next to him, limp. I gasped.

"You killed my dog!" I screeched at the top of my lungs and lunged at him. His eyes widened, he didn't even bother to wear a ski mask like they did in the movies.

"No! I-"

I didn't let him have the chance to speak for himself, because I kneed him in the stomach. He buckled over onto his knees and gasped for air. My father taught me a thing or two for self defense. I picked up the vase that sat on the coffee table next to him and smashed it over his head. He then face planted into my white rug. My eyes widened. Did I kill him! Oh my God...

I turned him over so that he lay on his back, and I looked over his wounds. Shit, I really fucked up his arm. There was a long bloody gash that went from his elbow down. There wasn't any blood from his head, and I listened to his breathing, so that meant that he was still, hopefully, alive. I then rushed for my dog, Rex. I pulled him to me, and all his fat. He was a Sharpei, so he had a lot of extra skin laying around. Utterly fucking adorable, if I do say so myself, though.

I held his stomach to my ear, and felt the faintest of a heartbeat going. I sighed in relief. I looked down at the man then. Oh boy, what to do with him...

I decided to drag him to the couch. My expensive black leather couch. Ugh... He was incredibly heavy, estimating around one hundred and seventy or so. Great. I groaned as I pulled him halfway across the room. When I finally pulled him onto the couch, I puffed and took a good look at him. His face was peaceful when resting, and he looked so much younger. Right now, I took a guess of him being around... twenty five. Most likely. He was stretched out head to toe on the couch, and he nearly didn't fit. He must be around six foot seven, and that was hard to come by in this age. People usually grew to at most six foot two or three. I, on the other hand, was five foot two. Eh. Not tall, not at all, but definitely not _too_ short. Right?

Okay I guess you can tell that I'm a little bit self conscious about my height; but it's not like I'm self conscious about other things like my weight or body. In those regions, I'm fine.

I looked back down at the man. I then realized that I had no idea who the hell he was. A stranger. A stranger on my new couch. I kneeled besides him and picked up his arm. It was still bloody, so I went to go search for my first aid kit. I came back with Ace bandages, band aids, anti-bacterial ointment, etc. I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure I can address something like this.

The man flinched in his sleep. I looked back up at him, but then back at his wound. When I started spreading the ointment over the gash, he hissed and groaned. I could tell that he was in a lot of pain, and hell, if I got stabbed by someone, I would most certainly be too.

I finished with the anti-bacteria crap and went to grab the Ace bandages. I wrapped it over the cut and patted it to make sure it was tight. It seemed so, so I smiled at my work, and got up. I cleaned up my little station, and went into the kitchen. I started making tea when I stopped myself.

What the hell am I doing?

I should be calling the cops, I realized. There was a potentially crazy axe murderer in my house, and I was making _tea_ for him. Bloody Hell. Ridiculous. I walked over to the man and put my hand over his forehead, but he was normal temperature. My hand stroked his cheek then. It was soft, a product of shaving so perfectly. There wasn't a stubble in sight.

All of a sudden, in a matter of a millisecond, his hand came flying at mine. He grabbed it in a bone clenching squeeze, but then let go, and instead rested his hand over mine. It was much, much bigger, but it was warm, and soft. His eyes fluttered open behind his long dark brown eyelashes. They met mine in a matter of seconds. I was in shock.

I froze-literally didn't move a muscle. There was an electric current running through the connection of our eyes. He didn't move either. I then started breathing again, and averted my eyes. I pulled my hand out from under his and brought it to my side.

"Sorry," I said suddenly. "I didn't mean to knock you out," I blurted. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks. The man smirked.

"Don't worry; I would have absolutely done the same thing," he said with a slight Russian accent. I looked up at him and scanned his face. It didn't look like he was lying, nor that he was about to jump at me and break my neck.

"What is your name?" I next said. I couldn't help but let it out; it was all that I had been thinking about-well mostly. The man chuckled and closed his eyes.

"Dimitri Belikov," he said and turned to me. "And I'm dying to know yours as well," he said.

"Rose Hathaway," I said without thinking. I blinked and turned away, my eyes landing on my dead looking dog on the carpet. I reached out and brought him into my arms. I cuddled him under my chin and against my neck for comfort. I looked at Dimitri with big eyes. "What did you do to him?" I asked like a child that was missing something.

"All I did was kick him, he should be fine," Dimitri said and started to prop him self up. He hissed in pain and fell back on the couch. With one hand, I rested it on his chest.

"Lay down," I instructed, and Dimitri did so. I looked up at the clock on the wall and groaned. One forty-two. Fantastic. I got up and walked into my bedroom. I set Rex down on my bed, and was turning to leave when I caught myself looking in the mirror. Oh my God! Was I really wearing my panties and a tank top that _whole_ time! Sweet Jesus! I quickly tossed on a T-shirt and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans. I walked out then, flustered, over to Dimitri. He smirked at my new appearance, and I glared in return. He held onto the wall to ballance himself up in a sitting position.

"Thank you for taking care of me," Dimitri said, and I nodded at him. I walked into the kitchen and brought him the tea I had made. He was thankful for it, and brought it to his lips for a sip.

"It's no problem," I said and sighed. "I'm really sorry about the whole stabbing thing, though," I repudiated. Dimitri shook his head and looked down at his arm. The blood had stopped gushing, so it was in much better shape.

"It's fine, Rose," Dimitri said soothingly. I calmed down. That was the first time he had said my name, and it sounded velvet compared to the way other people spat it. "You must be eager to know my situation, am I right?" he asked and I gave him a knowing smile.

"Why did you break into my house in the middle of the night?" I asked. I was indeed curious to know what the hell kind of situation causes you to break into other people's houses.

"I'm being hunted down by the Russian Mafia," Dimitri said, and I almost started bursting out laughing. I bit the knuckle of my forefinger, and let no laughs escape. This man was a real piece of work. "They're real, I can assure you," he continued to say, and he put his tea down. He then proceeded to pull his shirt over his head. My eyes widened as his toned and muscle packed stomach showed countless bruises. "How do you explain this?" Dimitri asked, pointing to the marks.

I thought about it for a second. "You have an abusive father?" I said, joking. Dimitri shook his head, but smiled at the same time as he pulled his shirt down. I was frankly sad that the sight was put away, because I was having fun looking at it.

"Rose, those bruises are from baseball bats. I doubt a father would go to those extremes to beat his child. Plus, my father is dead," Dimitri said, and I instantly felt sorry for him, and mentally cursed myself for saying something so stupid.

I showed a look of concern. "Dimitri, I'm sorry," I said and he furrowed his brows.

"No, it's absolutely fine. He was a horrible, horrible bastard that is hopefully burning in hell," Dimitri said as he sipped his tea nonchalantly.

I was quiet for a second. I didn't know where or how to continue. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was lost, and didn't know what to say.

"Now let me ask you a question," Dimitri said. I looked up at him and waited for him to continue with his thought. "Why didn't you call the police on me?" he asked.

I was aghast. Why hadn't I? I had been asking myself that earlier. Three easy numbers: 9-1-1. I truthfully didn't know the answer. I voiced my thoughts. "I don't know," I told him. "For some reason... I felt you were kind of harmless," I told him sheepishly.

"Well, I am thankful that you didn't, but frankly, you'd be surprised what I have done in my lifetime," Dimitri said, quieter now. His eyes flickered at the ceiling, and then back at me. "And now the Mafia is after me for it," Dimitri said. I gulped. Now I realized that he might actually be a crazy axe murderer. I slowly started inching away. As if he could smell my fear, Dimitri spoke. "Don't be afraid of me now, I would never harm a woman," he said and his voice turned vengeful, "unless she had done something unforgiveable."

A weird noise came from my throat. I coughed. "Please don't prove it," I said and got up. I couldn't help but yawn. "I'm sorry, I'm really tired. Would you like a bed to sleep in?" I asked.

He didn't move. "I'm sorry if this may be an inconvenience for you, but would you mind if I hid here for a while?" Dimitri asked. "I'll pay you," he added.

I shook my head. "No, that's totally fine," I said and motioned for him to follow me. You can sleep in the guest room. My friend usually sleeps in there when she comes over-"

"I can't meet your friend," Dimitri cut me off and looked down. "I can't be out in the open or speak to anyone for a while," Dimitri said, crestfallen.

I walked over to him and helped him up. I made myself his human crutch, though I wasn't much. I didn't make it anywhere near his armpit. "What about your family?" I asked.

"They..." Dimitri muttered. "were killed by the Mafia," Dimitri said, and I saw his pain. His whole family wiped out. That must be harsh. I hugged him, and to my surprise, he hugged me back. We stood there for a whole minute, just hugging. It felt good. When we broke apart, I took his hand and led him to the guest room. He was out like a light right as his head hit the pillows. I smiled at him and walked back to my room. Rex was now breathing heavily on my bed, and I was instantly relieved. I pat him as I slid into bed. And like that, I'm asleep too.

I wake up barely seven hours later at eight thirty. I look at the alarm clock that read me the same words. I wanted to smile, when I realized I was late. Very late. "Shit!" I screamed as I threw myself out of bed. I had fallen asleep with my jeans on, and I didn't bother to change them. I picked up a striped blue and white blouse and buttoned it up. I tucked in some of it, but left the rest out. I would get the rest later. My long brown hair was in waves, and looked good for once. I needed only minimal make up; mascara and some eyeliner. I didn't look in the mirror a second time, because I already knew I looked good. I grabbed my purse and ran out of the house, Rex barking behind me. I completely forgot about Dimitri sleeping in the room next to mine when I left.

I parked in the lot for employees behind the building where I work. I stumbled to get out. I locked my Mercedes Benz behind me. It was a little gift from my Dad on my eighteenth birthday.

I walked in through the back door. Only Lissa noticed me sneak in.

"Nice timing, Rose," Lissa said and rolled her eyes as she took some plates with extravagant deserts on top to some customers. I sighed and put my bag down underneath the counter. Lissa's boyfriend, Christian, was working my shift. He turned around when hearing my name and sighed in relief.

"Finally you're here! My fingers are killing me from typing so much!" Christian said and gasped.

I gave him a sceptical look. "It's been almost an hour, Christian," I said. "Drama queen," I said under my breath. He ignored it and walked off into the back to help with other things. Lissa and Christian were the main waiter/waitress around here. Eddie sometimes worked as a waiter, but mostly just worked on learning new recipes to try and such. Mia was the main cook-and boy was she good. Stan Alto was our supervisor and manager of the cafe, but Adrian Ivashkov was the owner.

It is a good cafe. Perhaps amazing. It is very popular, and getting hired is very difficult. Though it is small, there is an immaculate amount of business. Usually, the place is only for breakfast, brunch, and lunch. It's more of a place that sells sweets and drinks rather than full plates of food. It's not a big place, though you could hardly call it small. The cafe raked up money like there was no tomorrow, that's how much people liked the food; and not to mention the friendly atmosphere. If one of the employees were to get into a brawl with one another or a customer, they would be fired in the snap of fingers.

I slid on my name tag that clearly stated my name was Rose Hathaway. I then remembered to tuck in the rest of my shirt. Once done, I looked up and met eyes with a customer. A cute customer.

"Hi, what can I get you?" I asked in my sugary sweet voice that nearly anyone could fall prey to. The guy smiled back.

"Hey, could I get a double chocolaty chip Frap?" he asked and I nodded right away, pressing the button on the cash register. He had dark brown eyes-similar to the ones of the current stranger in my house right about now-and red hair. It was cute, a ginger. His face was speckled in freckles.

"Four seventy-five," I said and he held the money out. I took it and put it in the register, giving him a quarter in return for his five dollar bill. He smiled as I pulled a cup from the stack besides me and poised a permanent marker up to the clear plastic cup. "Name?" I asked. I had been waiting this whole time for this moment.

"Mason," he said and smiled. I smiled in return and wrote his name in my cute curly handwriting. He said his thanks and walked over to the other side where you collect your order. I gave him one last glance until I had to use the same sugar-coated voice on my next customer, which was a pretty Asian lady.

Work went by pretty fast today, and before I knew it, it was lunch break. We had to go out in turns, so I asked Lissa to go with me today to get some food. She politely declined, however. She said Christian had already asked her out for lunch. I waved it off as 'It's fine, Lissa', but frankly, if she keeps choosing him over me, I'm going to break something. Preferably a bone.

So I went alone.

I pulled my name tag off and walked over to the counter where I had been working for the past three and a half hours. My first morning shift was finally over. I didn't bother to call out to anyone 'Bye!' because I knew nobody cared enough to reply. Okay, maybe the fact that Lissa keeps ditching me is getting to my head. Plus, I was going to see them in an hour.

I decided against Mexican, and chose Chinese instead. I ate quietly by myself as I was playing and texting on my new iPhone. I was disrupted by someone as they waved their hand in front of my face. I looked away from my phone and up at the person. By force of habit, a smile crossed my face. I was kind of hoping it would be that cute Mason, but to my dismay, it was none other than the infamous Adrian Ivashkov. I mentally rolled my eyes as my smile started to drop.

"Adrian..." I said almost awkwardly. "Hi," I said and looked back down at my phone. He took the liberty to sit across from me on the other side of the table. I had a small plate of Mu Shu pork, and some rice, and it was nearly all wiped out.

He smiled his winning smile at me from across the table and I tried my best not to look pissed. Because, frankly, Adrian pisses me off. Every single time I see him, he is trying to get at me. Because of one little work party (one in which I had hosted at my house), we had drank too much and things were starting to get hot and heavy. We ended up in my room in my bed making out. I don't remember much about that night, except for the fact that we were both half naked and kissing like there was no tomorrow. When I think back, I remember how gross it was.

Well, I mean, it's not like Adrian's ugly. He's really good looking in fact. That was probably what caused me to do something like that with him. I had always admired him, as did he with me. I realized that he does the same thing to almost every girl, however, and every ounce of respect slipped away from me.

"Don't look so happy to see me," Adrian joked and laughed. "What's wrong?" he asked almost concernedly. I looked up at him and blinked.

"Nothing is the matter, I don't know why you would deduct that," I said and looked back at my phone. He rested his cheek in his hand that was propped up on the table and sighed dreamily.

"Rose, I love you," Adrian said suddenly, and I jumped. I looked at him with wide eyes. He then started chuckling. "Kidding," he said finally and I relaxed. "Unless you feel the same way..." he hinted and I made a disgusted sound and rolled my eyes.

"Adrian, leave me alone. Can't you tell I'm trying to have a decent lunch?" I asked. Naturally, I would be a little concerned because ninety-five percent of the time, I was being a worry-wart and a kiss-ass to everyone. "You're starting to ruin it," I said and he held a look of mock hurt.

"Is that anyway to treat your employer?" Adrian asked in fake shock. I fought the urge to roll my eyes for the third time in the last five minutes. "And three months ago, I don't think you would have thought that," he said devilishly. My eyes narrowed and I stood up. I opened my purse to find my wallet, but Adrian beat me to it. He dropped a hundred dollar bill on the table and stood up as well. "Why don't we go on a stroll?" he asked with a smirk, and I couldn't think of anything better than to walk away.

Adrian called out my name and for me to stop, but I ignored him. The restaurant was pretty big, so I had to go through a maze of people and tables and chairs to get out. Adrian followed me the whole way, and when I was outside and on the perimeter of the place, Adrian grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. He caught me in a tight embrace, obviously wanting me to hug him back, but I refused.

"Why don't you like me?" Adrian finally asked. I furrowed my brow at him and gave him a sad look.

"Adrian, I don't want to go over this with you again! You do this kind of thing to every girl with a ten meter radar. I don't want to be just another girl that falls for you, and ends up heartbroken-"

"You're the only girl I want," Adrian said, cutting me off. I was in shock, aghast. Had he really said that? Scratch that-had he really meant that? Of course not. How could I be so silly?

"Stop this. I'm not going to fall for that crap. Now if you don't mind, I have things to do-"

"Just a drink? Please?" Adrian said, nearly begging now. It was actually kind of cute watching him fawn over me like that, but I tried to ignore it. That sadistic.

I sighed. "Adrian. I'm only twenty," I told him and he nodded.

"At my place-"

"Oh no," I said and shook my head. "I'm good," I continued and started to walk away but he caught me by the waist this time and pulled me to him. I could smell his nice cologne, and it was nearly irresistible.

"Please. No funny business-I promise," Adrian said. He was being honest, I could tell. For some reason, I knew he wasn't going to stop, so I finally caved in.

"Fine. When?" I asked. Adrian nearly jumped for joy. His eyes lit up like a child in a candy store.

"Tomorrow night?" Adrian asked and I thought for a second.

"Sure," I said and turned away. I forgot that I was in his iron grip. He pulled me closer so that we were like white on rice. He put his finger under my chin, and pulled me in for a kiss. People walking around stopped and stared. Some awed, and others just watched. It didn't last long, and I made sure of that. Once it was over, I punched his chest lightly. He just chuckled and let go. I turned around and started walking down the street. People who had seen the kiss watched me, but I didn't give them the time of day. My fingers lingered on my lips where they had only seconds ago been on Adrian's. The enemy's. I shuddered. Gross.

I forced the thought out of my mind and returned to work. Christian and Lissa were back already, and had their hands all over each other as I approached the building. I parked and got out. I walked past them and couldn't help but mutter; "Get a room." The two blushed and pulled away, walking reluctantly into the cafe.

It was one, and the shop closed at four. Three hours to go. There usually are around half as many people coming in after lunch. People doing things, work, school. I'm in college, but I have an odd schedule. I have school on Tuesdays and Thursdays from eight to four. I don't know why it's so weird, but it makes work a lot easier.

The hours passed by slowly, slower than this morning. I mostly just talked to Lissa when she wasn't serving. She talked about her sex life with Christian, and I talked about what I needed to buy at the store tonight. Funny change of conversations, huh? Yeah things aren't too interesting in my life right now. But, apparently, Christian is an amazing kisser. I _really_ wanted to know that.

Once my shift was over, Stan gave me my pay for the day. Little did anyone know, I was being paid triple the amount of money that everyone else was getting. I figured it had something to do Adrian's obsession of me. I said bye this time, and then left to my awaiting car. I got in and drove home, not before stopping at the grocery store first.

When I arrived at my house, I opened the door to see Dimitri and Rex. Rex was peacefully sleeping on Dimitri's lap while he was reading a book. It looked like one of the old western novels that I had around the house. I'm not sure why, but I used to love those.

He looked up at my sudden appearance, and Rex woke up and jumped off his lap to welcome me. I dropped my bag on the floor next to the door and picked him up. "Hi honey," I said to him in the cutest voice I could muster. I squeezed him and walked past Dimitri. I stopped mid-stride however. I took a second look at him, and he looked at me like I was crazy. "You... cut your hair," I said slowly. It was a shock. Just this (early, early) morning, he had his long hair up in a bun, and now it was cut much more shorter, into a choppier and shaggier look. It was neck length, and I have to admit, soo much sexier. I could drool. Honest.

"Oh-right. Yeah, I kind of had to," Dimitri said and set the book down. I carried the groceries past him and into the kitchen where I dropped them on the counter. I looked at the paper Eddie had gave me, he told me it was a new recipe. It sure looked good-bolognese spaghetti. I started the sauce, tomato sauce with chopped up pieces of hamburger that I cooked in a pan. I mixed the two together and then started boiling the pasta. In record time, I finished, and put both of them in a pot together. I mixed them real well, because it said the sauce would stick better. I served a plate for myself and placed it on the table, and a smaller portion in Rex's bowl. He loved it.

I walked into the living room where Dimitri was still reading his western book. I leaned past the wall and called his name. He turned his head in an instant, and waited. "Are you hungry?" I asked almost cautiously.

It looked like he was contemplating his answer. "Yes," Dimitri finally said. I waved a hand, beckoning him into the kitchen. He almost reluctantly got up and walked towards me. I got out a second bowl, and filled it with spaghetti. I served it to him at the table. We both ate in an awkward silence. Until Dimitri politely started a conversation. "Tell me about your family," he said, and I nearly choked on my food. I remembered earlier about his deceased family, and how hard it was for him.

"Well," I said. "I don't have any siblings, and my parents are divorced," I told him. "I don't see my mother too much; she works a lot, and is in a shitty mood whenever we're together. But my dad isn't too bad. I don't really know what he does... in fact, it's kind of a secret to everyone," I said and Dimitri nodded. Maybe we both didn't have the best family lives, but at least I had one. "If you don't mind my asking... what was yours like?" I asked.

A look of sadness crossed his face and he turned a little blue. "My mother and father as well were divorced. But I had three sisters; two older and one younger," Dimitri said, and it made it all the more harder for him to speak. But he plowed through it, and shook his head. "But it doesn't really matter if I had one at all now. I'm over it," he said, but I knew he honestly wasn't anywhere near that stage.

"Dimitri?" I said and he looked up with sad eyes. "It's okay, everyone loose people who they love sometimes," I said and put my hand on his. "You just have to meet more people."

He nodded. "I know," he said slowly, his Russian accent seeping into his words. His lip quivered, and I decided to put an end to this.

"How old are you?" I asked, and he was taken aback.

"Twenty-six," he said and I nodded. Nearly seven years older than me.

"Eat your food, or I'll feel bad," I told him and he cracked a smile. He twirled some noodles with his fork and took a bite. He had pretty good manners, which was surprising for some reason. I patted his head while he was chewing... it was kind of a spur of the moment kind of thing. I dropped my hand and finished my food.

I took both our plates out and started on the dishes. Rex padded into the other room. The lazy freaking dog. I sighed as I started to clean dishes. I was startled when a dark looming shadow was cast over me. I jumped and turned around. Just Dimitri. He stood behind me with a confused look on his face. I turned around and loaded the dish rack. Dimitri stood besides me and helped washing. He was like my little helper.

"I feel like a housewife," I said and laughed. Dimitri chuckled besides me, and it felt like my joke had been approved. We finished shortly in five minutes, mostly because there wasn't that much to wash, just a few pots and two dishes.

We walked into the other room, and Dimitri was in front of me. I noticed a few long strands that he had missed on the back of his head. I giggled. "Dimitri, do you want me to fix your hair?" I asked.

He gave me a confused look. "Why?"

"You... um, missed a part in the back," I told him, and he looked at the ground sheepishly.

"Sure."

We walked into the bathroom upstairs that was across from his guest room. I sat him down in a chair and found the scissors that he supposedly had used to cut his hair earlier. I expertly cut and layered his hair, perfecting it even more. He looked in the mirror and smiled, only making his whole look look even better.

"Thank you," Dimitri said, and I had to smile. It was just a habit. He looked gorgeous.

I wondered how long he was going to stay here. How long I get to be with him.

**Okay first, I want you guys to review and tell me if this is a keeper, or if I should toss the idea. I'm not quite concrete on this story, im not sure why. I don't really know what to do with Dimitri's character. I want to put romance and fluff and stuff in my stories, but its hard when one of the character plays a perfect stranger. :l **

**Double Chocolaty Chip Frap: Starbucks. That is like THE best drink ever made, am I right? I didn't know what else to put, I don't know if there's like a copyright problem with that or whatever... but I'll be the disclaimer: I don't own Richelle Mead or Vampire Academy; nor do I own Starbucks' frappacino drink.**

**I have a few ideas with this story, but I want to make it brief, because I'm trying to finish Living In Siberia first, because I love that story. Haha, if you haven't read it yet, go check it out! I'm working on a lemon chapter right now, so I have a little bit of writer's block. Plus my other story, For You, is currently on hold, so if you're waiting for that, you're out of luck. I have no idea what to write for that, I'm really stuck. Maybe I'll just delete it. **

**Anyway, enough rambling, just review and tell me what you think. Thank youu!**


	2. Adrian Ivashkov

**Chapter Two**

**Adrian Ivashkov**

Once again, late wake up. This is a pattern? Probably.

I jumped out of bed, and slammed my alarm clock. I don't understand how it could have been ringing for the past hour and I didn't even hear it. I didn't even know I was such a deep sleeper. Anyhow, I first went searching for some clothes. I pulled off my PJ shorts and t-shirt. I dug through my huge closet. I decided on a spaghetti strapped flowery designed top and a grey cardigan. For bottoms, I chose the first pair of dark washed skinny jeans I found. I found the shoes that were closest to me in the closet, and those were my dark blue Toms. I slid them on quickly and grabbed my messenger back and ran downstairs.

Before I switched on the light, I went to the fridge and pulled out some white bread. I pulled out a piece and stuck it in the toaster. I threw the bread bag back into the fridge and slammed it behind me. I went to go turn on the light now, and turned around to see Dimitri in the corner of the room.

I screamed, at the top of my lungs. Rex barked in the other room and came running into the room for his rescue.

I furrowed my eyebrows in fright. "Dimitri," I said and breathed heavily. I placed a hand on my heart. "Oh my God you scared me so much," I said and went into the fridge to get some butter. I took it out and placed it on the counter.

I took a glance at him, he had one eyebrow raised, and was sipping a cup of what smelled like coffee. "Sorry," he said and sat down at the table. I waved it off then, and pulled the toast out of the toaster. I quickly buttered it and jammed it into my mouth for a bite. I noticed Rex then, and took out his little doggie dish that said REX on the side. I filled it up with his kibble stuff and placed it on the table.

Rex jumped onto a chair next to Dimitri and dug his nose into his kibble, making a mess, but eating. I giggled as I bent over to pick up some of his food. Dimitri turned his head and watched the scene before him. His face stayed still and somewhat stoic; but had the ghost of confusion. He lifted an eyebrow and took another slow sip of his coffee.

"Okay, this might be a little weird," I said and Dimitri snorted lightly and turned away to look at one of the books that were dropped on the table. I cleaned up completely after my messy-ass dog and grabbed my bag off the floor and took the keys off the counter. I glanced over at Dimitri, and then over to my watch. "Kay, I have school till four today, I'll be home and make you dinner," I said and Dimitri looked over at me now.

"Rose," he said sincerely and gave me a pointed look. I blushed when he used my name, but listened to the rest of what he had to say. "I can do things on my own, seriously. You don't need to baby me," he said and smirked. "I'm twenty-six, remember?" he said and to tell the truth, I had already forgotten that.

An impish look filled my features. "Right, sorry," I said and looked down, remembering the deal I had with Adrian suddenly, and I cursed. "I have to, um, do something with a friend tonight, so I'll be home but I'll have to go shortly after," I told him and he nodded.

"I understand," Dimitri said and turned away. I nearly sighed in relief. Great, well that was a load off. I smiled at him and patted his pretty head as I passed by him and walked out of the room. When I was at the door, I unlocked it and called; "Don't burn the place down!" and locked the door behind me.

Okay, well at least now I can feel comfortable with leaving him at home alone, because I really don't know much about him, I reminded myself. I would need to have a talk with him sometime. The only things I knew about him was his age and the fact that he was on the run from some people or something. Didn't he mention something about the Mafia? I laughed out loud to myself. Mafia.

I slid into my car and drove the rest of the way to the college. I attend a place called Lehigh University. Most of all my friends go there as well, including the people from my job. I only lived a few blocks away from the place, so I didn't have a hard time driving into a parking place and getting to my first class without being late. For once! Wow, I'm actually kind of proud of myself... That's pretty sad.

I got to my first class on time and right before the bell rang. I sat down in my seat and looked around at my other classmates. Lissa and Christian were in this class, along with Mia and Eddie and some other people that I knew. Lissa gave me an annoyed look because of my attendance, but then laughed it off. My teacher, Alberta Petrov, started off the lesson.

But my mind traveled to other places.

I remembered all the chores I have to do at home; such as clean the house. The place never got **too** dirty or anything, but it definitely did get a little messy sometimes. Also, I have to clean my dog. God, if anything is dirty, it's that little rat. I have no idea what he does when I leave, but something like running around in the soil in the garden makes sense.

Oh yeah! I have to buy some more groceries... that would help out... I have to make meals for the rest of the week and next. I go probably once every two or three weeks. I only have to feed myself and buy dog kibble for my dog, so I usually don't buy that much, but now that I have a full grown _man_ living in my house, I'll have to change that a little.

"Rose!" Alberta called and I jumped out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Mrs. Petrov?" I asked respectfully, trying to pretend as if I were listening the whole time.

Alberta sighed. She knew what I was doing, as did some of the other students in my class, who also laughed. "Rose, just as I began to talk about how you guys need to continue to listen and not doze off in class, you do just as I say not to," she said and hit her forehead with her palm. A couple more kids sniggered now.

My cheeks reddened, I was sure. "Sorry," I said impishly as I looked down at my blank notes. Embarrassing much?

When lunch came around the corner, I got the guts to ask Lissa to go out with me and get some food and have a much needed girl-talk. I was, of course, afraid of rejection. Once again. To my luck, however, she complied and said that Christian hadn't asked her to go with her yet, so she was all mine. Okay, that sounded creepy, but whatever. We both decided on Italian, so we went to the closest place.

At our school, and at most colleges (I think) there is off campus lunch. So we roamed freely around and finally found the place. It was about three blocks down from the college, so it wasn't much of a hassle getting there. We sat down in a window seat, and ordered right away. We had about an hour for lunch, but still we needed to make sure we had enough time to get back to classes.

"Hey, so what did you want to talk about?" Lissa asked as she took a sip from her water. I put my elbows on the table and leaned in.

"Adrian asked me out, again," I said and rolled my eyes. Lissa rose an eyebrow and looked away for a second.

"Rose, you know Adrian has this like, crazy crush on you, right?" she asked and cleared her throat. I gave her an look that said are-you-crazy? but she shrugged.

"Are you serious?" I asked. "I know Adrian. He does this thing with girls where he dates one, but then goes behind her back to date another. At. The. Same. Time," I said and Lissa sighed. A waiter delivered our lunches now, my pesto pasta, and Lissa's Caesar salad. I smiled at him and winked, and the guy nearly passed out. He scurried away quickly and Lissa and I laughed.

"Okay, well, maybe Adrian's done that in the past, but I honestly don't think that he's really like that. He's, you know, cool," she said and picked up her fork and poised it over her salad as she gave me a look. "He really likes you, Rose," she repudiated and stabbed her fork.

"Why are you standing up for him?" I asked and Lissa shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, you don't really know him anymore than I do," I said.

"Well it doesn't take a rocket scientist to tell that he's head over heals for you," she said like it was the most obvious think in the world. I swirled around some pasta and placed it in my mouth. "You have to stop being so oblivious to these kind of things, or the guys will all leaving you in the dust," she said before taking a sip of her water.

I thought about it for a moment, and remembered the way that Adrian had looked at me the other day. I could see the compassion and seriousness in his eyes, but I guess I just didn't want to believe it. I had a sudden change of heart.

"You know what, you're right," I said and Lissa nearly jumped. She looked at me with a confused and pointed look.

"I am?" Liss asked but then caught herself. She smiled smugly. "See, you just have to give things a chance," she said and stabbed some lettuce and onions.

I looked at Adrian in a whole new light now. I realized that he really was pretty good looking, and that he was actually pretty nice. Plus he was paying me ten times the amount that everyone was getting paid. I smirked at this. Maybe this was a good thing. I looked up at her and giggled, and she joined in. Shortly later, we were both giggling at nothing in particular.

I had the thought for a second to tell her about the man currently living with me... but I brushed it off. I knew for a fact that I could tell Liss anything, and that the secret would be safe with her, but for some reason, I was against telling her the truth. I mean, she'd find out soon enough, right? It was probably best to be put off for now.

We finished our lunches, and paid the bill. We made our way back to the school and had a quick chat about Lissa and Christian's sex life, but luckily for me, the walk back was pretty short, so I didn't have to hear _all_ the details about it, but I still got the lion's share of it. Which pretty much grossed me out. I shook the thoughts and images out of my head as I went into my fifth period classroom.

The rest of the class went by pretty fast. Soon enough, it was sixth period, and seventh period, and finally, eighth. I was glad to go home, but not before stopping at some of my classes. I liked to go in after school because I knew it gave me tons of extra credit. And I mean _tons_. My grades had enhanced ten fold after I started going in after school. I hate to admit it, but I am an amazing suck-up.

I headed home in my sexy silver Mercedes Benz. I left the window rolled down as I raced down the streets to my home. It was nearly four thirty, and I had to check on my boys.

I unlocked the door and walked in. I was met by a nicely smelling house. Wait-what? My house usually smells like fat wet dog. This was new, I noted. I walked in through the hall and entered into my kitchen. Everything was clean, and the dishes were all washed, dried, and put away. Was I seeing things right? Holy crap, it's as if a maid was here while I left. My dog perked up from the couch and jumped off and ran to me. He slid on the clean floors and jumped into my arms. I smelled his fresh aroma, and yet again was in shock. I looked down at him.

"Who cleaned you?" I asked. Of course, I knew he couldn't speak English, or anything for that matter, but he barked in the direction that Dimitri was. He walked up the stairs and had a mixture of shock and embarrassment on his face. He scratched his neck and looked at me impishly. I gaped at him. I dropped the dog and jumped into Dimitri's arms. To my surprise, he closed his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck and held him tight.

This was comfortable, I told myself. I could get used to this. I smelled his brilliant aftershave, and felt his warmness envelope me. I let go of him, almost reluctantly, and looked into his eyes. "Thank you so much!" I gushed and pulled him into one more bone crushing hug. "I really appreciate it, Dimitri!" I said and finally let go of him. Dimitri seemed to be having a hard time letting go of me, but being the oblivious person I am, I didn't really notice it all that much.

I walked over to the fridge and opened it. To my absolute surprise, it was completely replenished and held all sorts of yummy things, and crazily, all the right things that I needed. I guessed that he found my shopping list that was taped to the fridge. Yeah, that makes sense.

Dimitri said nothing, and I couldn't help but continue to praise and thank him for his thoughtfulness. "You know, it really was nothing," he said and looked down awkwardly. "I mean, you're letting me live with you, and you refuse to let me pay you, so this is my way of thanking you," he said and I thought that I had tears in my eyes. This guy was so sweet!

My eyes looked past his for a second, and noticed the clock on the wall behind him. My eyes snapped open. Shit! The date! I nearly shouted aloud. I gave Dimitri one last smile and turned around to pick Rex up. "I have to get ready for tonight," I said and Dimitri nodded after a few seconds. I guess he remembered my words this morning. "I'll be right back," I said and raced down the hall and up the stairs.

I was walking down the hall on the top floor when I noticed Dimitri's room slightly ajar. I had the sudden impulse to walk in and snoop around, but fought it off. His stuff was none of my business, and plus, I have things to do now. Snooping is for later, I decided with a deviant smirk.

I jumped into the shower and washed my hair, using a lot of conditioner to make it super soft. I washed off my previous amount of make up and used body wash to make sure that my skin was soft and smelling good. I got out of the shower and toweled off, and set off to my closet.

My closet, let me tell you, never seems to disappoint me. I can always find something that will satisfy my intent of clothing. That and, Liss and I go shopping nearly every week or so. I smiled as I pulled on some cute black panties and a matching black bra. Sexy, to say in the least. I walked into the closet and took a look around.

I wasn't so sure what look I was going for tonight. Definitely not too flashy or showy, though I didn't want anything too casual either. I mentally laughed, I imagined myself showing up in a t-shirt and jeans. So I went for something with a nice medium, a cute, but casual dress. I went with a black dress; it had spaghetti straps, and lace around the top and bottom. It was clingy, and reached about mid-thigh. It was cute as hell, and a little on the sexy side. I was suddenly self-conscious, but then I remembered it was Adrian I was going to meet, not some guy who I was trying to impress.

Okay, that was a little mean. I took my words back. I promised myself and Lissa that I would give Adrian a chance, that maybe he wasn't such a jerk at all. Maybe I would actually like him? Who knows, I thought with a smirk. I decided to go with the dress, and a light gray cardigan. Sounds like a plan.

I went into the shoe area in my walk in closet. I had to make a decision between pumps or flats. Flats would be cute and casual, but pumps would set the tone a little sexier. I went with the pumps, but slid the flats into my bag in case my ankles were to hurt or something. I left the closet and went straight to the bathroom next. Makeup time! I thought to myself.

I only needed little makeup, so I put on some black eyeliner, and a little touch of mascara. My eyes looked bigger already, and I was starting to like the look. I turned my curler on and waited for it to heat up. When it did, I let loose curls cascade down my back. I really liked it. I looked into my full body length mirror and gasped in surprise. Who is this sexy bitch in my mirror? ME! I smiled in my reflection and left my room.

I carried my handbag and pumps down the stairs with me, as a safety precaution, you know. Pumps or high heals are dangerous while walking down stairs, trust me. I've had a few falls already.

I walked into my kitchen and dropped my bag on the counter and my shoes on the ground. I slid over to the fridge on the smooth floors, and opened the door. I looked around, and pulled out a yogurt. I looked at the clock above the fridge and nearly jumped. It was nearly six, and I had to get over there at six thirty. I threw the yogurt back in the fridge and grabbed my handbag and pumps. I went into the other room where Dimitri was reading what looked like another one of my old western novels and had Rex sleeping peacefully on his lap. Holy crap-that's possible? Earlier, Rex wouldn't leave his ass alone and wouldn't stop barking every time Dimitri breathed.

"Hey," I said as I leaned on the door frame and stuffed my foot into one of my pumps. I squished my breasts into the frame, but I ignored it. Dimitri looked up at me leisurely and had to bite his lip to stop himself from gaping. His eyes took in my new appearance hungrily, and I blew that thought off. I knew Dimitri didn't like me like that, but the looks he was giving me was making me change my mind. "I have to go to my friend's house, and ten to one, I won't be back till late," I said with a man-eating smile. I gave him a wink and stuffed my foot into the shoe and stood up straight. The shoes were _kind of_ comfortable, I'll give them that.

Dimitri still sat there, silent, still checking me out. I giggled a little bit and waved a hand in front of his face. He blinked and turned away and placed a hand on Rex. I pulled the keys out of my bag, but then accidentally dropped them. I bent over to pick them up, unaware that I was give Dimitri a complete front view of my ass.

I stood back up again, and noticed Dimitri's hands clench on Rex. Rex whimpered, but didn't move. I shook my hair out of my face with one swift movement and gave Dimitri and Rex one last wave and smile before I opened and closed the door behind me, locking it. I walked awkwardly in my heals, but as fast as I could into my car. I got in and revved the engine to get it started. I pulled out my iPhone for directions to Adrian's house.

Jeez, my heart is already accelerating.

I took off and made it to his house in nearly twenty five minutes flat. I killed the engine and got out of my car, bringing my hand bag with me. Honestly, I was a little worried about tonight. I knew I looked good and felt comfortable with my appearance, but how is this going to go tonight? I mean, Adrian and I don't really know much about each other and we've never been on a date together, well, alone together.

I took a deep breath and rung his doorbell. I was surprised when he opened almost right away. I took in his appearance as he took in mine, and it was silent for a second. Adrian was wearing black and grey pinstripe slacks and a white button down shirt with rolled up sleeves. He looked... hot, I had to admit. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Hey," Adrian said finally, and I felt a smile tugging at my lips. He stepped aside and gestured to the insides of his house... mansion. I continued to smile as I stepped into his house and he placed a light hand at the small of my back. I tensed up a bit, but then told myself to calm down, and I did so. I was going to have fun, I reminded myself.

Adrian looked down at me at the same time I looked up at him. I blushed a little and turned away whereas he just smirked and continued to look at me.

"You look gorgeous," he said and I turned to him and couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, and I could say the same about you," I said with a flirty wink. He smirked and we entered what looked like a living room. There was a bottle of wine and two glasses placed on a simple black coffee table, and a sleek white and modern looking couch.

"Come now, do you drink?" Adrian asked, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yes, a little," I said suggestively and Adrian smirked. Of course I drink, do I look like someone who doesn't drink? I mean I've already been waiting twenty-one years for this privilege, I'm not going to waist the chance.

Adrian and I sat down together, and I crossed my legs. Adrian poured me a glass and handed it to me, and then shortly after poured himself a glass. He leaned back onto the couch and draped an arm on the couch behind my head. He turned to me, and I glanced at him. "I have to ask, why did you reject me all those times, and then finally decided to have a date with me?" he asked curiously, and my lips formed a straight line.

I breathed in a short breath of air and looked over at him with a slightly shy smile. "I thought about it, and well I guess I hadn't been completely fair to you," I said and Adrian slightly cocked his head to the side with an evident smile as he took a sip of his red wine. "I mean, we don't even know that much about each other, so I decided to take the chance to meet you," I said and Adrian smirked.

"Then how about we get to know each other a little more," he said and I smiled with my lips closed. I was starting to like where this was going.

"Alright, give me an introduction, Adrian," I said and he broke out into a smile as well.

"Okay, you asked for it," Adrian began and looked at the white ceiling. "I'm twenty-six, and I like to drink. I also like to smoke, and look at beautiful women, like you," Adrian said nonchalantly and I couldn't fight the blush. "And you?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"I'm twenty-one, and..." I said, thinking of things to say, but couldn't think of anything. "I'm not very interesting," I said sheepishly and Adrian chuckled.

"Of course you're interesting. You're beautiful, smart, talented," Adrian said flirtatiously. "What are you majoring in?" he asked.

"Art," was my almost immediate answer. Adrian nodded his head and looked at me with a smug smile.

"An artist," Adrian said. "Exquisite," he said and licked his lips slightly. We just gazed into each other's eyes for a few seconds more before Adrian leaned into my neck and placed a kiss on my ear. "How about dinner?" he asked/whispered into my ear. I felt goosebumps raise over my arms as I leaned into his chest.

"That sounds great," I said and laughed lightly into his shirt.

**TBC. Haha I know you guys want to kill me right now, but I have a very good excuse. I wrote this whole chapter, with out saving it. I think you guys can guess what happened after that. My computer shut down. Yeah, I was pissed too. So, again, sorry for the delay. I have some more ideas for this, so don't give up on me. **

**Also, I'd like to thank you all for all the reviews. Like, wow. I really apprieciate it you guys! It just makes me want to write more and more and moooooore :9 haha I love you guys, don't forget to review! That's my inspiration! **

**Oh, and don't worry. I don't want to give much away, but this isn't going to end up AdrianxRose. Just saying, so don't worry. I think I'll fit in some more fluff between Dimitri and Rose next chapter. Ahh... I can see it now... I just realized that I wrote all this in less than four hours. God, I'm such an addict.**


	3. Adrian Ivashkov pt2 & Intoxication

**Chapter Three**

**Intoxication**

I suggested that we take my car, since right after, I wanted to go home, not do anything I would regret at Adrian's. Adrian slid into the driver's seat, and I got into the passenger's seat. At first we didn't talk... but after ten minutes, you could feel the electricity in the air.

"Do you have a preference where we go?" Adrian asked and I thought for a moment. I wasn't really sure what I was in the mood for so I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't really mind," I said softly. Adrian looked over at me and smiled.

"Good, because I was thinking of seafood," Adrian said and smirked as he looked over at me again. I nodded as we started pulling into a really pretty and, well, rich area of town. Seems like Adrian's taste. It was dark outside, and it was only seven. We got a parking spot right outside the fancy restaurant. We both got out, and Adrian held his hand softly at the small of my back, as if to pull me with him.

We went in and Adrian nodded to the man in the front typing on a computer. "Hello, can we have a table for two?" Adrian asked smoothly and smiled genuinely. The man looked to be about twenty-five or so, and very handsome. He looked me over, and smiled smugly. I felt Adrian's arm move from my back to my waist, and pull me to him. The guy snapped out of it and picked up two menus.

"Yes, follow me please," he said, almost put out. Adrian looked at me and smirked. I gave him a flirtatious smile in return.

Adrian leaned into my ear. "You look so beautiful tonight," he whispered, and I felt my ears heating up. The cute guy gestured to the table.

"A waitress will be right with you," he said and Adrian nodded. Like a gentleman, he held the chair out for me. I smiled at him as I sat down. Adrian then sat down in his own chair. I looked around. The place was definitely amazing. It was a mixture of Japanese and modern style, giving it the perfect touch.

I looked over at Adrian and couldn't help but smile again. "This place looks great," I said. Adrian had a smug smile as he opened his menu.

"It is great," Adrian said and suppressed a laugh. "I own it," he said and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're kidding!" I said flabbergasted. "This place is great! I didn't know you owned more than one company," I said suggestively, and Adrian smirked.

"You would be surprised. I own many more," Adrian said. A pretty waitress walked up then. Her eyes stayed on Adrian for a little longer than I would like.

"Hello, are you two ready to order?" she asked. Adrian looked over the menu once again and then glanced at the woman.

"Yes, I would like the grilled salmon fillet," Adrian said and looked up again at the waitress. She nearly swooned. She vigorously wrote down all he said as quickly as possible and then turned to me.

"And you?" she asked with a little bit of annoyance in her voice.

"I'll have the same," I said in a swift and smooth voice. It seemed like for a second that she was glaring at me, but I just brushed it off. She was just jealous.

Adrian sent a quick smirk my way when he looked up from his phone. The woman didn't give me a second glance, but I noticed her rolling her eyes. She gave Adrian a sweet and almost innocent smile, and then was off. Adrian put his phone away in his pocket.

"So, how've things been going at the office?" Adrian asked me, and I understood what he meant.

"Excellent. I'm sure you would be proud to know how well your business is going," I said nonchalantly with a bit of a flirty smile. Adrian chuckled and nodded.

"I'm very proud. My little workers are doing a good job," he said and paused. "Though I've received a request from a man who wants to work there," Adrian said and took on a completely different expression.

"Someone new? To enter our little family?" I asked quizzically. "Who?" I had to ask.

"Mason Ashford. Ring a bell?" Adrian said and I was lost in thought for a moment. For a fact, I knew that that name did ring a bell. I just couldn't put a face on the name.

"Yes, actually, but I can't really remember what he looks like," I admitted and Adrian chuckled.

"He's a ginger. Red hair, lots of freckles?" Adrian said, explaining.

Then the face popped in my head. "Right, right! He was a customer the other day. He never mentioned applying for the job there, however," I said and took a sip of wine. Adrian did as well.

"I think I might understand the reason why he wanted so desperately wanted to reply, then," Adrian said and smirked as he shook his head slightly.

I cocked an eyebrow in confusion, but decided not to pursue the question forming in my head. The food arrived then. Both elegant and matching plates were placed in front of us, and honestly, I was afraid that I might drool. The food looked utmost delicious. I was almost excited to eat now.

"Please," the waitress said to Adrian softly, but when she reared her ugly face my way, her voice turned icy, "enjoy," and she was gone. Jeez, what a bitch. I picked my fork up from next to my plate and placed my napkin on my lap. I had to use correct manners, I reminded myself. My father hadn't taught me that for nothing.

Five minutes into eating, I was nearly one fourth done with my food. I was happy to know that it was a large portion. I had to pace myself, however. I didn't want to come off as a total fatass to Adrian... but now that I thought about it, I probably wouldn't care that much.

Adrian piped up finally with a mischievous smirk. "Tell me something about yourself that you've never told anyone before," he said and cut a piece of his fish with a knife.

"If I'd never told anyone it before, then why would I tell you?" I asked with a smirk gracing my lips. I contemplated actually telling him that I had a (possibly crazy) twenty-six year old man living in with me who was apparently on the run from the mafia. Yeah, that probably wouldn't go down too well.

"Because I want to know you more," Adrian said and placed his utensils down. "For instance, I've never told anyone before that I used to be Hannah Montana's biggest fan," Adrian said and I couldn't help but stifle my giggles. "Exactly the reaction I expected," he said.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, but couldn't stop my giggles. "That's just really... cute, Adrian," I said and my laughter started to calm down, so I dropped my hand to my lap. I looked up into Adrian's eyes, and for a second, I saw something flash in his eyes that I couldn't really register.

Adrian looked away, and the beginnings of a blush started to spread on his cheeks. I wasn't really sure as to why that happened, but I brushed it off and took another bite of my food.

"I used to suck my thumb until I was I was nine," I said as I looked up at Adrian. He caught my eye, and it was as if I stuck in a trance for a moment. I finally broke away, and I felt my cheeks heat up. It felt as if just a second ago I had made some sort of connection with him. I felt like we were so much closer now.

We both looked up at the same time in sync once again and gazed into each other's eyes. An impish smile broke on my lips, and Adrian strangely did the same. He filled up both our wine glasses, and we both took a rhythmic drink of the liquor at the same time.

We finished the rest of our food in silence, and shortly after, we both got up to leave. Adrian payed the bill, and we walked out to the car outside. Adrian held his hand at the small of my back once again. I was starting to wonder if something was starting to heat up between us, because I knew for certain that I did not have the same feelings for him as I had the other day.

When in the car, Adrian turned on the music, but played it low. We had a small conversation about my house and my 'interesting', as Adrian put it, dog, Rex. We laughed a lot, since I think we were both pretty drunk. Well, both _really_ drunk. It was a surprise that Adrian could drive at all in this state.

Adrian drove us back to my house, and killed the engine in the driveway. We both kind of looked over at each other at the same time, and our eyes met. I smiled and opened the door. We both got out and walked to the doorway. We stood there awkwardly almost, Adrian had his hands in his pockets, and I held my wrist with my hand.

"I had a great time," I admitted to Adrian, as I looked up and locked eyes with his. He smirked as I giggled.

"I did too, Rose," he said genuinely. I looked around for my handbag, but it wasn't hanging on my shoulder. I suddenly was in a state of panic. Adrian noticed. "What's wrong?" he asked with a look of concern in his eyes.

"I left my handbag..." I said, my words trailing off. "At the restaurant," I said and Adrian looked as if he were contemplating it.

"No, I think you left it at my house. I was kind of confused why you didn't bring it, but I didn't say anything. Sorry," he said with his hot smile.

My thoughts were a blur. I could tell I was really drunk. "It's okay," I said and reached for the doorbell when I stopped my hand. If Dimitri were to answer, Adrian would for sure have a _ton_ of questions.

I walked to the corner of the little porch I had. I jumped up to reach the key that I had hid on a high ledge that was almost impossible to find. I walked back over to the door and stuck the key in the hole. It unlocked and pushed open a little. I kept it only open a tiny bit and turned to Adrian. I put a hand up to wave, as did he. I gave him a man eating smile, and he just smirked. God I was really out of it.

"I'll return your car to you tomorrow," Adrian said, and shouted a bye before he was in my car again. I waved a little harder, but then stumbled into my house and slammed the door behind me. I hiccuped an couldn't help a giggle pass through my lips. Everything felt so funny right now. Rex came trotting in and spotted me.

The only thing that I could think of doing right now was sitting down on the couch and dozing off. So I did. Or, tried. I stumbled over to the couch, and plopped down in the middle where it looked most comfy. As I did so, a weird grunting noise sounded. My eyes widened-what was that?

**Dimitri POV**

I couldn't remember anything before waking up. Waking up to what? I'm not so sure. Maybe it was Rex, that havoc causing dog. God, I swear next time Rose leaves, I'm going to gut that thing. Hey, it's not like I haven't done something like that before.

My eyes slowly eased opened to a figure dressed in black. Things were a little bit blurry at first-where was I? In Rose's house on her couch. Did I pass out there? Damn. My eyes focused on the person standing in front of me, and I finally realized who it was.

Rose.

I looked over to the wall in the other room where the clock hung on the wall. Eleven-thirty. Finally she's home. I rose an eyebrow at her. She sort of just... stared at me. I gave her kind of a bug eyed look, because for some reason... it looked like she was checking me out. Her eyes were glazed over, and her cheeks were very flushed.

I got up then. I sat completely erect and jumped to my feet. I placed a hand on either shoulder. "Rose? What's wrong?" I asked her. I shook her a little, and she seemed to snap out of it. She leaned in and gave me a hug.

"Hi, Dimitri," Rose said into my chest, and hiccuped. Oh God, Rose is drunk. She pulled away and gave me a bright smile that nearly lit up the whole dark room. "I missed y-you," she said, hiccuping halfway through the sentence.

"Um, okay Rose," I said almost awkwardly. I put my hand on her shoulder again, and it nearly took up the whole area. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked, wanting to make certain that she wasn't just fooling around.

"Yeah, Diiimitri, I'm fine," Rose said and started giggling, but hiccuping all the while. She suddenly threw her hands around my neck and intertwined them. She swung from it like a monkey. I felt like I was about to be decapitated for a moment when she pulled down and jumped in the air, but then I realized how light she was. It was actually kind of surprising. Maybe I'm just so strong that I can't tell how heavy she really is... Maybe I'm just cocky.

"Rose! What are you doing?" I asked in confusion. She stopped swinging and looked up at me.

"That reminds me, I'm kind of tired. Could you take me to my bed?" Rose asked. I blushed. No, Dimitri, she doesn't mean what she's saying right now. She's just incredibly intoxicated. I nodded ever so slowly, but she caught it and jumped into my arms. It was cute-to say in the least. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her legs a little above my waist. Her whole body was pressed to mine. I could feel her heart beating erratically. I had to remind myself that it was because of the alcohol, not me holding her.

I felt something tug at my hair, and then I realized it was Rose's fingers. She ran her hand through my hair, and played with little strands and clumps of it. It was actually kind of cute. It felt incredibly good, just as it had the night that she helped me cut my hair.

I walked up the stairs in the front room, and down the hall to the master bedroom. I pushed the door open with my toe and continued to walk in. It seemed pretty clean, but there were still some random articles of clothing thrown around, and it seems like she left her bathroom light on. I smirked internally. That was just like Rose.

I placed her down on her bed lightly and pulled back some of the covers. Rose squirmed around in my grip, so I released her. She didn't let go of my neck, however. In a matter of seconds, she pulled me closer so that we were only a breath away.

"Dimitri," Rose breathed on my lips. I looked into her eyes and dug around. They were still pretty glazed over, but I could see the lust buried deep in there. It was silent then. I put a hand on either side of her head ever so slowly. "Do you like me?" she asked almost seriously.

I was honestly contemplating answering her, when I reminded myself, she's so drunk that she probably has no idea what's going on right now. For all I know, she could think I was her dog. "Rose," I said huskily. "You need to get some sleep," I said and pulled the covers over her. In a rash movement, she kicked them all back.

"But Dimkaa," Rose whined my Russian nickname. How she knew that, I had no idea, but I mean, this _is_ Russia. And Rose most certainly _isn't_ a dumbass. Well, most of the time. "Don't you like me?" she moaned. I tried to draw back, but she had her arms wrapped around my neck, and it was iron tight. I was surprised she was this strong while being so intoxicated.

"Rose, of course I like you... well... in a friend's perspective. I've just met you, and you're drunk-"

"I'm not drunk!" Rose yelled childishly and a pout fell on her lips. "Dimitri... you don't think of me a child... right?" she said and bat her eyelashes. It was all too cute, and being around her for so long was doing things to me. I had the need to hold her, and feel her, and kiss her. Her plump red lips were making my head spin with desire.

"Rose... I..." Rose pulled me in closer so that our foreheads were touching. I knew that this was wrong, and that there should be nothing going on, and that technically, I was taking advantage of her, but this was feeling so good.

I gazed into Rose's eyes, and I could see her lust hazed eyes boring holes into mine. I felt as if I were slowly getting intoxicated-not in a way that Rose was, but because I was in such close proximity with her, I was starting to get dizzy.

In a swift movement, my lips were on hers. My eyes widened, had Rose pulled me? Or was I the willing one? I was confused, but when I trained my eyes on her closed ones, I started to think it didn't really matter. This felt good, hell, this felt great. Rose's lips tasted so amazing, it was like nothing I had ever done before.

I slowly lowered my body onto hers on the bed. I knew that I was taking it a little too far, and that Rose wouldn't remember anything that happened tonight, but I was feeling a bit courageous. I think I could take the heat if she was going to bring it.

Rose opened her eyes just as I had, and we broke the kiss. A line of saliva connected her mouth to mine. If anything, this was adorable. Coming from me, adorable was one of the last words on my vocabulary list. I had an elbow on either side of her face and a knee on either side of her hips. I had her literally trapped. Though the look on her face told me that she didn't quite mind that.

Rose brought her hands to cup my cheeks. She held my face in her hands and gazed into my eyes, and it was eerie because it almost seemed as if she were looking past my eyes; past my skull and into my mind. Eerie, indeed.

"Rose," I mumbled, and she cut me off by placing her thumb over my lips.

"You're really nice, you know," she said and seemed to glaze over. I internally sighed. She was so drunk that she probably doesn't know what her age is. "Because, I was worried. Really worried when I let you stay," she continued. I rose an eyebrow. I wondered where she was going with this, so I stayed silent. "You're really not bad at all. I expected you to rob me or something and run away, but you didn't. I mean, it's been all of three days, but," she snorted lightly, "still," Rose finished and gave me a real man eating smile.

I chuckled and rolled off of her. Rose grabbed my wrist and I turned my head to look over at her. I smiled at her worried face, and moved so that I was on my side. I had no idea why I was in such a good mood now, usually I was the stereotypical silent and sullen type, when Rose was around, everything changed. "How was your date?" I asked, my Russian accent slightly breaking through.

She looked to be contemplating, or remembering. A wide smile broke through. So it _was_ a date. "Great!" she said happily. She got up as fast as light and placed a hand on the other side of my head. She slammed her lips down on mine. I could tell her date was quickly forgotten.

I couldn't help but respond to the kiss as if it were second nature. I put a hand on her neck and held her closer as she slowly advance over my body. She was laying on me, but it felt like nearly nothing. She played with a lock of my hair, and this was starting to get agonizing. I wanted to take off her clothes.

Rose ground our hips together, and I could feel myself starting to wake up. Downstairs. This was all becoming too much for me. I wasn't used to this. I mean, every once in a while, I had sex with a woman, but it had been a while before I ran away from the mafia. I was a real heart breaker back in the day, I guess you could say. Well, that and the fact that Rose is nearly seven years younger than me. At least she's not underage, however.

Rose's hands worked their way to my chest and started to unbutton some of the buttons of my shirt. I broke the kiss by pushing her neck away from mine with my hand.

"Rose..." I moaned. "I think this is going too far," I said, and I instantly regretted my words. I could see the hurt in her features. "I mean-you need your sleep," I said to cover my ass.

Realization flashed in her eyes. "Oh, well," Rose began, "only if you sleep with me," she said and giggled. She hiccuped, and her whole body jumped. Did I mention Rose is cute? God, it's only been an hour and I've used that for what seems like a million times.

I blushed. I knew what she meant, but that still didn't stop me from thinking dirty things. "Sure, I'll sleep with you," I said. But I knew that was a lie. If I stayed with Rose for another five minutes, we would both end up naked tomorrow morning.

"Kay!" she shouted, as if she were a kid. Rose hopped off the bed and reached desperately for the zipper on the back of the dress. She moaned in frustration. "Dimka! Can you help me?" she asked and and slowly complied. I slid over the bed and got off on the other side. I placed one hand on her hip, and I could feel a shiver shake her body.

I pulled down the zipped gently, and my lips were burning with want. I wanted so badly to kiss her flawless and beautiful neck. But I restrained myself. I could feel myself leaning closer and closer, though, and suddenly my breath was on her neck. God, why did she have to be so damn irresistible?

Rose's hand snaked around and caught my neck. She pushed it down slowly until my mouth was millimeters away from her neck. Lust flew through my eyes, and a second later, my lips were pressed against her neck in a hot kiss. Rose moaned, and it only fueled my desire to kiss her more. And so I did. Her dress slid to the floor, and she walked out in only her black panties and strapless bra. Why does Rose have to be so mouthwatering?

My kisses turned more passionate, and I could tell she was just as turned on as I was. She pushed me down onto the bed, and she was, once again, on top. I remembered that she needed to go to bed, and sleep the alcohol away, but my want for her was overpowering.

"Rose..." I moaned into the kiss. Damn, what was this woman doing to me? Rose broke the kiss and pecked my neck. She rested her head there for a while, and after a minute or so of her not moving, I started to get worried. "Rose?" I asked. She didn't move. I sat up abruptly and looked her in the eye, I felt for a pulse on her wrist, and to my luck, there was one. I then heard her light breathing.

She fell asleep on me. What the hell am I supposed to do with my hard on! Well I guess this is for the best, and at least things didn't go too far... Until next time, I told myself with a smirk.

**TBC.**

**Whew. Sorry, I was supposed to update like on Monday. Yeah, sorry about that. Lol. A reviewer told me on my Siberia story that some of my stories aren't on the main page of the updated stories? I don't really know how to fix that, but I guess that explains my disappointment from not getting very much reviews. Lol. Does anyone know how I could fix that?**

**Thanks, and don't forget to review! I was thinking of placing Abe in one of the next few chapters! :D**


	4. Abe Mazur

**Chapter Four**

**Abe Mazur**

When headaches hurt this much, I know exactly what happened the previous night. Too much drinking. I put a cold hand to my forehead to hopefully help. I groaned in annoyance as I slid into more warmth of my bed. Damn, this bed is like a furnace. I nuzzled my head into a hard surface... wait... that's kind of odd, it feels fleshy.

I opened my eye to be met with light brown flesh. Let's try and guess who this is, I thought to myself. I mean, it's not like this is common, but I've had a considerable amount of lovers over the past few years. I could hardly be called a slut while being in relationships.

I was stuck in his iron grip, so it was a little hard to move, or even wiggle. I moaned a little, and the man twitched a little. I leaned into his neck and placed a light kiss. He moved his jaw down so that it was resting on my head. "_Roza_..." I heard in a very, very familiar Russian accent.

Okay, definitely not Adrian, I noted.

I didn't say anything. I think I might have been a little too shocked to. What happened last night? What caused him to have no shirt on, and, I looked down. I had on only my bra and panties. Oh god, oh nooo... This can only mean one thing!

I shot up from bed, finally breaking Dimitri's strong hold. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to. I was really drunk, and I barely know you, and like, you're a good guy, but I-"

"Rose, what's wrong?" Dimitri asked as he slowly sat up. I noticed his complete six pack, and nearly gawked. His hair was out of order, forming a pretty suggestive look. I gulped and put my hands in front of me as I crawled out of the bed.

"I-we-did something, last night, didn't we?" I asked slowly as I covered my eyes with my hands. My head was hurting like hell! Damn this hangover!

I moved a finger out of my eyes way and took a peek at Dimitri. He looked as sexy as ever just sitting there. He then nonchalantly shrugged. "Just a few kisses," he said. Dimitri _clearly_ enjoyed it. I couldn't help but glare at him as I heard the door to my house open and slam shut.

"Kiz!" It was my father, Abe, Mazur. I groaned and rolled my eyes. He always comes in at the _worst_ times!

I ran a hand through my hair. What to do? What to dooo? I heard my father's footsteps walking up the stairs. Fuck, just great. I thought about hiding Dimitri, but I didn't think that would really save anything. My dad always catches me in the act like this. I opted for clothes first.

I ran to my closet and pulled over a big comfy grey long sleeved shirt that stopped mid-ass. Eh, it's just my dad. He's seen me in less-not in a creepy way if that's what you're thinking...

I heard the door slowly push open. Abe walked in casually, as if he owned the place, (which, technically, he did since he paid half the price for it!) and I shot him a smile. I hoped he wouldn't notice the half naked guy in my bed, but you know my dad. Kay, well probably not, but to be blunt, he always keeps his eyes peeled. He's the type of guy to raise suspicions about people. But, I mean, at least I'm still Daddy's little girl.

"Rose-" my dad said. I usually either call him by his real name, Abe, or just old man. I'm disrespectful like that sometimes. But if I want something, 'Daddy' _always_ works. His eyes flickered to Dimitri, who at the moment looked like a deer caught in headlights. I could practically read his mind right now, though there seemed to be a little more than casual surprise. Something along the lines of fear and desperation.

"Daddy, this is Dimitri," I said, gesturing to Dimitri in my bed. The sleeve of my shirt covered my hand. I walked over to the bed and stood next to Dimitri, who was still sitting there in shock. "As you can see," I pulled the covers off of Dimitri's legs and revealed his dark washed jeans still on. "we didn't do anything last night, so you can start breathing again," I said. Dad seemed to inhale a deep breath, as if in fact, he hadn't been breathing that whole time.

Dimitri on the other hand blushed and got out of the bed. He pulled his black v-neck back on over his head and stood there awkwardly, his eyes still bulging out of his head.

"As I was saying," I said and grabbed onto Dimitri's hand. I pulled him with me over to my dad. "This is Dimitri, my, umm..." Shit. It sucked because I couldn't use the 'cousin' excuse like they always did in movies and TV shows. "boyfriend," I said with a polite smile. God, where am I going with this. Dimitri's hand squeezed mine.

"Yes, my name is Dimitri... eh Ivanov," Dimitri said, obviously racking his head for excuses. Why? I have noo idea. "It's nice to meet you," he said with an equally polite smile as he held his hand out. My dad watched him cautiously before putting his hand in Dimitri's and giving it a short shake. I gulped. Tension filled the air, though they both had super fake smiles on. Dimitri's was pretty convincing, however, and could have passed as a real one.

"How odd, Dimitri, it feels like I've met you before," my father said as he dropped his hand back to his side. "You look so familiar to a man I once met, but for some _odd_, odd reason, I can't seem to find him," my dad sent a mocking glare to Dimitri.

Dimitri stayed strong, and I kind of admired that about him. "I can assure you, sir, that I have never met you before," Dimitri said, even adding the 'sir' in. Wow, what a suck up! I was honestly surprised how he had such good manners.

"Is that so? Well we'll have to talk more and find out some things, won't we?" dad asked, and I thought I felt Dimitri quiver. My turn, I mentally joked.

"Okaaay, old man, that's enough," I said as I turned to Dimitri. I took both his hands in mine. "I'm going to take a shower. Why don't you get dressed and then we'll have breakfast?" I asked almost seductively, I noted, and winked at him to join along.

Dimitri gave me a genuine smile, and I nearly melted-he was so good looking! "Sure thing," he said and leaned in and pecked me on the lips. My eyes widened in surprise. Fine if he was going to play that way...

I put a hand on his neck and stopped him from reclining his head to it's original height. I pulled him back down and back to my lips for a more intense kiss. I pulled away shortly after and smiled my goodie-goodie smile. "I love you," I said sweetly. Dimitri smirked and turned to leave.

My dad turned to me and caught my wrist. "Rose? What are you doing with him!" he asked. I rose an eyebrow skillfully.

"What do you mean?" I asked obliviously.

"There is a ninety-nine percent chance that I know him, and that's not a good thing let me tell you," my dad said and I rolled my eyes, pulling my arm away from his grip.

"Dad, seriously? He's my boyfriend," I lied, but acted like I really cared about him. "I'm sure you don't know him. He just moved here from, uh, California," I said cautiously. I was on thin ice here.

My dad crossed his arms, seeing through my eyes. "Oh yeah? What made him want to move here then? To Siberia, Russia," my dad asked.

"I don't know, he just did, Dad! Stop asking me stupid questions! Why do you want to know?" I asked, I was starting to get annoyed. Frankly, though, I felt kind of bad since he is my father.

"Because I don't know if this man is safe," he said with a fatherly air and in a serious tone. I was kind of surprised. He almost never talked to me like this. He walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into a hug. "All your past boyfriends were innocent and wouldn't hurt a fly. This man seems... just bad..." my dad said.

I was about to retort something mean and possibly hurtful, but I swallowed it. I knew that all my dad cared about was my safety and well-being. I smiled at the thought and pulled away. "Thanks dad," I said genuinely and gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled and let me go. I picked up my dress from last night and turned to him. "You can go get some food in the kitchen if you want," I said and threw the dress in the hamper. I went into the bathroom and locked it behind me as I started to strip down.

I took a quick shower and was out of there in nearly five minutes. I put on some acid washed skinny jeans and a red and navy blue plaid flannel. The outfit fit me perfectly, and to add to it, I straightened my hair to complete the look. I slid on some navy blue flip flops and searched frantically for my handbag. Where the hell was it!

Adrian.

"Ooh shit," I said aloud as I ran a hand through my hair. He also happened to have my car. Shit, man. And he was expecting to pick me up at seven thirty, since the cafe opened at eight. I had to hurry up, since it was already seven fifteen.

I added a layer of black liquid eyeliner on my upper eyelid and some cute shiny pink lip gloss. I knew that I looked good, so I didn't give the mirror a second look. I guess I'm just cocky like that. I ran down the stairs and met up with my dad and Dimitri, who were talking animatedly. I smiled. Good, I thought. Rex trotted in then and started barking at my dad.

"Come here, you little shit," my dad joked as he picked Rex up. Rex barked some more and licked him all over his face. It was a wonder how that small, fat, and utterly adorable dog could move so fast.

Rex turned his head around and eyed Dimitri. He surprised us all by letting out a little whimper. My dad noticed this and passed him over to Dimitri, who was just as surprised. Dimitri stared at the dog, and after a second, the dog was all over him. Dad and Dimitri chuckled at the dog.

I slapped Rex's small bottom lightly. "Hey, Rexy, you're making me jealous," I joked. If I hadn't looked up at Dimitri right after, I wouldn't have noticed the light pink blush spreading over his cheeks.

To my luck, someone had made coffee. I filled a cup up and started chugging it down. "I have to go to work. I'll be home at four, and don't be surprised if I'm late," I said and took another sip.

"I didn't see your car out front. Is it getting fixed or something?" my dad asked. I was cautious about answering.

"Uh, Adrian has it. He's picking me up. He dropped me off from school yesterday and drove home in it," I lied.

"Oh, Adrian. Ivashkov, right? How's he doing?" my dad asked, bringing up a totally different topic. I was about to answer when my dad cut me off. "You know, his father and I used to bet that you and Adrian would get married when you were older. You two used to be inseparable," he said and laughed. I looked nervously over at Dimitri, who looked bored to tears... though somewhere in his expression I spotted a little bit of... jealousy? I shook it off.

It was true, Adrian and I used to go to school together, though he was a few years older. I don't know, I used to have a huge crush on him. Not so sure why, though. He was always kissing girls. Maybe that's why I can't trust him any farther than I can throw him, which let me tell you, isn't very far. Also, our parents used to be pretty close, my father and his. They were business partners, and up until now, I'm not really sure what Adrian's parents do for a living. My dad included.

"Uhm, yeah, well that's not going to happen. And, my boyfriend is sitting right next to you, so let's not leave him out," I said, steering the topic of Adrian away, and back to Dimitri. "Dimitri, why don't you tell my dad about Cal-i-for-nia," I said in syllables. I winked when my dad wasn't looking, and I think Dimitri caught my drift.

"Oh, it's really warm there," Dimitri said as he turned to my father. "Up in the north, however, there's a lot more snow, like it is here," he said, stating the obvious. The doorbell rang, and I jumped up and set my coffee down.

I kissed Dimitri on the cheek and whispered in my dad's ear: "Be nice to him. Please," I pleaded. My dad smirked and chuckled.

"I'll try," my dad said and I rolled my eyes. I walked away from the two and over to the front door. I opened it and closed it quickly behind me.

"Hey, Adrian," I said as Adrian held my black handbag to me. I smiled and took it from him. "Thanks," I said and we walked over to my car. I got in the passenger seat, and Adrian got in the drivers.

"How did you sleep?" Adrian asked suddenly as he started the engine.

I replayed last night's encounter with Dimitri in my head. "Um, great," I lied. Well, actually, I did sleep pretty well; considering I was sleeping next to a human furnace. "And you?" I asked.

"Rather crappy," Adrian said with a lopsided grin. "I missed you," he said and leaned over and placed a kiss behind my ear. My eyes widened slightly, and I moved over a little. Adrian just chuckled as he pulled out of my driveway and ripped down the street.

We got to the cafe only ten minutes later. I walked into the place, everyone was setting up. Christian and Lissa were pulling the chairs down from the tables, and flirting like crazy. Mia was heating the ovens and Eddie walked in only seconds behind me, greeting Adrian and I on the way in. In his arms held big brown bags of groceries. He pulled out the essentials to baking: flour, sugar, baking powder, some new hand mixers, etc. He put them all down next to our three, might I add fancy, black electric mixers. Stan was nowhere in sight. Good.

Though, there was a new face. A familiar face. "Mason?" I asked.

Mason, a stocky redhead turned around from talking to Mia, and flashed me a huge grin. "Hey, Rose," he said and approached me. "How are you?" he asked politely.

"I'm great! And you?" I asked, setting my hand bag down and opening the cash register, making sure it was functioning correctly.

"Same," he said and we launched into a flirty conversation. We were interrupted twenty minutes later when the cafe officially opened and some customers came in. "So who does what here?" Mason asked when neither of us were attending to someone.

"Well, Christian and Lissa are the waiters, Mia and Eddie cook shit back there, and obviously, you and I are the cashiers," I said with a cheeky grin. Mason laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

**Dimitri POV**

"Soo..." Abe said as soon as the door closed behind Rose's sexy ass. Yes, I admit. It's _reallly_ sexy.

I turned to him and Rex whimpered some more. I wondered why he had suddenly taken a liking to me when he was yapping his ass off at me yesterday. Damn, dogs are so unpredictable... As is Abe here, who realizes who I really am.

I thought that the haircut and shaved chin would throw him off. Hell, I even went to the extremes to buy tons of new clothes. Plus, I'm wearing coloured contacts right now. My real eye colour is brown. These are blue. I'm not sure Rose noticed.

"I want your birth certificate, your home address, a drug test,-"

"Look, Abe, I'm not who you think I am," I said and thought about what I said. Wait... "I'm not the person you're searching for..." I rephrased slowly.

Abe crossed his arms. "So you're really just an innocent man who looks exactly like a missing fugitive?" Abe asked. Shit.

"Fugitive?" I asked, faking confused. "Where exactly do you work?" I asked slowly. I think it's working...

For a second, the look on his face was one of exasperation and annoyance when he suddenly snapped. "You know exactly where I work! Stop playing dumb!" Abe yelled at me. Of course I knew where he worked. He was the Mafia Boss. Scary as it sounds, but when he's around his daughter, he seems like a good guy. I would know because I was eavesdropping earlier when they were hugging.

"I'm serious! I don't know what you're talking about!" I said, starting to get a little pissed off. Rose's father wouldn't stop persisting.

I guess I really did look like pitiful or something, because he suddenly stopped it all. "I see," he said slowly. "So how old are you?" he asked.

"Twenty-six," I admitted.

"Interesting," Abe said slowly. "And why are you dating my daughter, who is nearly seven years younger than you?"

This took me a second. "Um..." I muttered. "Because... Rose... Rose is very unique. And I love her. I wouldn't ignore my attraction for her just because of our age difference," I said and Abe nodded.

"I see," Abe repeated. "Where in California did you used to live?" he continued.

"San Francisco," I said not a second too slow.

"How's the weather out there?"

"Fair," I said, "Mostly cold, mostly because it's next to such a huge body of water; but there are some warm days. Lot's of breezes."

"Good, good. Who did you live with?"

What is this? Twenty questions? Jesus Christ when is this man going to stop? It's only been twenty minutes since Rose left and I'm already being bombarded with so many questions. "By myself..." I said slowly.

Abe looked at his expensive looking watch. "Well, I have a prior engagement to attend to, but I'll be back," Abe said mysteriously. "Soon. I'm keeping my eyes on you," he said and did that whole I've-got-my-eyes-on-you gesture. When he turned around left the house I rolled my eyes.

I looked up at the clock. It was eight o'clock. I needed some protection, I decided, if Abe were to start getting suspicious. Usually, it would probably be most smart to get rid of all firearms in my possession, but right now it seemed like a great idea...

I grabbed the spare set of keys that I noticed Rose drunkly dropped on the counter the other night. I pulled on a black leather jacket and stuffed some cash in it. I am going to need money where I'm going.

And I set out.

I knew Siberia like the back of my hand, and I knew exactly where the shop I was headed was. I went through the town square and shot glares at anyone who looked my way. My looks were deceiving. I'm a real asshole sometimes, and I honestly don't care.

I walked into a crowded with cars parking lot. I went over to where a casual black beamer was parked. I broke the lock by punching the door handle. It popped open and I slid into the car. It smelled nice, thankfully, and appeared to have been detailed recently. All the better, though I wouldn't be returning it to the unfortunate owners.

I hot wired the car and pulled out and started driving away to the freeway. The place where I was headed was about a forty-five minute drive. Not so bad.

I thought back to Abe, and how he called me a fugitive. I scoffed. A fugitive? Hardly. Just because I shot some of the other mafia members, doesn't make me a fugitive. It makes me a dumbass, because that means that everyone else is going to be searching for me for the next twelve months. I only killed five people, and that really wasn't a big deal.

When I was in the mafia, I had a big reputation. It basically was along the lines of 'Don't fuck with me, and I won't kill you and your family'. I've done it before, hell, many times. I'm that type of hard core asshole. I don't take shit from anybody, until the day I left. I was blackmailed. I'm not sure who, but whoever the hell it was didn't want me around anymore. He got his wish.

All my friends, well, you could barely call them friends, more like... accomplices. My accomplices left me high and dry and left for dead. It was honestly really funny now that I think about it. It's like one of those stupid chick-flick movies that my little sister used to watch about teenage high school stuff. But older version.

I arrived at the place then. I didn't really know what to call it, really, since it was technically a little cafe. It was a small place and on the edges of town. The perfect place. I killed the engine of the car and went into the cafe. When I opened the door, I was hit by a distinct smell of coffee and metal. This is the place.

The man behind the counter stopped talking to whoever it was he was talking to and turned to me. "Dimitri!" he yelled and raised his hand. I nodded at him and a smile tugged at the corner of my lips.

"Mikhail," I said and our hands met to shake.

Mikhail leaned over to get closer to me. I leaned over as well, but made sure there was room between us to talk. This was confidential stuff. "How's it been?" he asked almost sympathetically in Russian.

I shrugged modestly. "Honestly not all bad. I've met someone, and you'll never guess who," I said and I smiled widely. Mikhail is a good man, he's been working for me for the past four years.

"And who is it?" he replied, intent on the answer.

"A beautiful woman, very gorgeous, and the daughter of Ibrahim Mazur," I said. Mikhail's jaw nearly dropped. For a second, I felt like an old woman sharing gossip.

"You're kidding!" he yelled. "_Zmey's_ kid? I didn't know he had any..." Mikhail said and made a modest face. He turned around and pulled out a cup. "You want anything?" Mikhail asked and waited for my reply.

"I didn't come here for a cup of coffee, Mikhail," I said cockily and Mikhail laughed.

"You're right, you're right, follow me," he said and left the counter and walked into a room in the back of the cafe. It was like a whole new place, everything was either made of metal or some sort of modern wood. It was like a showcase room, full of guns. I breathed in a nose full of metal. "What can I get you?" he asked.

I looked around. "I'm going to need a handgun... so get me a pistol," I said and Mikhail nodded and went through a couple boxes. I thought about it some more and decided that I would also need a bigger gun that could hold more ammunition. "A MAC-11, H and K UMP, and extra ammunition," I said and Mikhail laughed.

"You're going to town, huh?" he asked and pulled out my pistol.

"It's just for protection, you know, now that _Zmey's_ got everyone after me," I said and looked at my watch. It was nearing noon.

"Give me fifty extra bucks, and I'll throw in a FN SCAR. It's hard to get those these days. The military is getting all of them," Mikhail said. "Plus extra ammo," Mikhail said.

"Deal," I said. Mikhail packed the pistol and MAC-11 into a suitcase, and then pulled both the H&K UMP and FN SCAR apart and placed them into a bigger suitcase. He added extra ammunition to both, and I think I was good if I were ever to get ambushed.

"Okay, that'll be... about four hundred," Mikhail said as he handed me the two suit cases. I pulled four one hundred dollar bills out of my jacket and handed them to him.

Mikhail patted me on the back. "Be careful. You're too young to die," he said sincerely, but then that dropped. "Now tell me about _Zmey's_ daughter," he said eagerly. I laughed outright.

"She's very, very beautiful," I admitted. "I bit oblivious, though smart," I told him.

"Mmm, ever thought about asking her out?" he asked.

"It's... a long story," I said and chuckled nervously. _Yeah, I live with her and we made out last night. Almost fucked, in fact._ "How's Sonya?" I asked and Mikhail smiled a shit eating grin. "What?" I asked.

"Expecting..." Mikhail said happily. I smiled.

"That's great," I said. For some reason, a picture of Rose holding our child in her arms popped up into my head. I quickly pushed it away. "You must be proud," I said and Mikhail nodded.

"I really am," Mikhail said as we walked back into the cafe.

"I see, sorry but I have to go now," I said and Mikhail nodded, walking back behind the counter. "It was good seeing you," I told him and he nodded. I walked out into the hot sun with my suitcases. If one was to look at me with these, no doubt it would be a little suspicious. I drove near the market place in the middle of town, about a fifteen minute walk from Rose's house.

I arrived in her house then, and went up the stairs quickly. "Dimitri!" someone, Rose, called from the kitchen. I quickly ran into my room and dropped the cases down and then walked calmly down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Rose was by the sink washing a dish. "Hey," she said with a calm smile. I nodded to her. "Where did you go?" she asked.

I thought up a reasonable excuse. "Oh, um, just on a walk," I said as I took off my leather jacket.

Rose was saying something... but I wasn't really sure what it was since her lips were moving so mesmerizingly. I snapped back into it.

"Do you want me to make you something?"

"No, Rose, it's fine," I said and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I didn't really see anything I liked, so I walked over to the counter and sat down on the stool. "How was work?" I asked Rose and she looked up. She bent over and pulled something out of the microwave.

"It's great," she said, leaning over on the counter, giving me a great view of her cleavage. "I'm on lunch break, and my best friend turned me down and went out with her boyfriend for lunch... and I don't feel like spending money, so here I am," she said and laughed a little as she spooned some ramen type of food into her mouth. Stir-fry maybe... "Some guy came in today and asked my for my number, so I got really mad," she said and chewed. I suddenly grew red with anger.

I think I'm starting to fall for Rose.

It's just a thought, but every time she's with another man, which she often is, I get this annoying itching feeling to cut their throats. Maybe it's just second nature to kill someone, but it could also be jealousy. Rose is beautiful-that's a fact. Oblivious, maybe, but there is something about her other than her exotic looks and itinerary that attracts me.

"I see," I said. She started to say more about her day, but I cut her off in the middle. "Are you dating Adrian?" I asked. I barely knew this Adrian kid, but I already didn't like him. He sounds like an annoying rich prick.

Rose was still for a moment. "Um, I'm not exactly sure," she laughed sheepishly.

"Do you like him?"

"As a friend I guess," I blew out a mental sigh of relief. "I mean, he really isn't that bad of a guy. I just judged him too early," she said and smiled brightly, lighting up the whole room. I wanted so badly to kiss those lips, I thought. It was starting to bother me.

Rose put her dish in the sink and walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. She patted the seat next to her and wore a brilliant smile on her face. I just couldn't resist. I got off the stood and walked over to her and sat down next to her.

She turned on the TV. A Russian talk show came on, but she changed it. "What do you like to watch?" she asked me.

"Football. Wrestling. Rugby," I said, thinking of all the contact sports there are. Those are the best. Rose laughed and switched the chanel to a football game. I leaned back against the couch and Rose leaned her head on my shoulder. I couldn't fight the blush, but I'm sure she didn't see it. She curled up next to me and held my arm to her chest.

"You're really comfy," Rose said and laughed a little. It was a warm, rich sound.

I couldn't help but crack a grin. "Thanks," I said. She started playing with my long fingers. My eyes widened slightly at her touch. It was cold. I wasn't really sure why, since it was nearly June and there was no air conditioning on. She pulled up my arm and looked at my watch. She gasped.

"I have to go!" Rose yelled as she jumped up, stumbling on my long legs. She slid on her flip flops and grabbed her handbag as well as her keys and was at the door in an instant. "I'll see you tonight, Dimka!" she yelled as she slammed the door shut.

I couldn't help but grin.

**TBC.**

**More Abe soon to come. I love Abe. Kay I have to go now, it's late. Review plz!**


	5. Boys, Boys, Boys!

**Chapter Five**

**Boys, Boys, Boys!**

**Rose POV**

You know, thinking about it, it would really be great to have a whole basketball team of admirers. Ha, but now . . . not so much. Although there's only Mason and Adrian, I have to deal with having a pretend relationship with Dimitri, who is void of emotion most of the time. There's a lot on my plate that has to do with men as of now.

I walked into the cafe and put on my name tag, clearly stating that I am Rose Hathaway. I took my place from Christian at the cash register, and he went to join Lissa waiting tables. I smiled at the two of them, they looked so adorable. I rang a customer up and wrote their order down. Mason moved next to me and took the next customer in line. He sent me a quick smile that I generously returned.

"Hey," Mason said to me as his customer went to the pick-up side of the counter. "I was wondering if . . . maybe you wanted to go out sometime," he said slowly, but then another customer walked up to him. "Hi, what can I get you?" he asked cheerfully.

"Um," I muttered, "I'm not sure. I'm kind of Adrian's property right now," I said sheepishly and sent him an apologetic glance.

Mason looked over at me in mock shock. "Adrian? Doesn't he always have his tongue down other girls' throats?" he asked and then smirked. "Plus, who said I wanted you as my property?" he asked smugly and I giggled to myself.

"Alright, tomorrow at lunch?" I asked and he smiled widely, nodding.

"Great," he said and politely asked a little boy what he wanted to drink.

Four made it's way on the clock, and we had to shut down the cafe. It's usually hard to get people out of here at four, since more and more people are usually pouring in. I went over to Lissa and Christian to help them lift the chairs.

"What was that?" Lissa asked me softly, but Christian heard and leaned in a little.

I rose a brow in confusion. "What was what?" I asked genuinely.

"Mason? God, how many guys do you have on your radar? Is Christian next?" she asked, and a little bit of jealousy washed her features. I smirked and laughed a little.

"I don't know. Adrian never really made any advances to ask me out a second time, so technically I guess that means there's nothing going on between us. And, Mase's just a friend. I don't think he really likes me like that yet," I said and laughed. "Christian will have to wait his turn," I said and he smirked.

"Dang it," he faked hurt. Lissa and I both laughed.

"Yeah, and I kind of felt bad," I said slowly and Lissa looked up, suddenly stopping everything she was doing.

"Rose, I swear, never go out with anybody out of sympathy. It all just . . . ends up horrible," she said. "Remember Aaron? I went out with him in senior year because he asked me, but I had no feelings for him. I just did it to make him happy," Lissa said and then slowly placed the chair upside down on top of the table.

"It's just lunch," I said and Lissa shrugged her shoulders.

"Still."

"Yeah, I think you're-"

I cut Christian off. "Nobody cares about your opinion, have you noticed that?" I asked mock bitchily. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him of once again. "Shut it, Pyro," I said and he just glared. Lissa put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's kidding," Lissa soothed, and Christian seemed to stop seething at me. I just laughed.

I remembered something, and I needed to tell Mason it. I went into the back to see him talking with Eddie once again. "Mase!" I shouted, and he turned around with an excited smile on his face.

"Yes?" he asked and said something to Eddie then made his way over to me.

"I just remembered, I have school tomorrow, and that my lunch period is at twelve thirty," I told him and Mason nodded.

"I'll meet you at that sandwich place?" he asked and I tried to think about where he was talking about. I nodded excitedly and Mason laughed. We set up the last details about our lunch date, and then I turned to leave. I grabbed my handbag, and walked out the back door to the employee parking lot.

"Going somewhere?" someone asked behind me, and I put a face on the voice. It was Adrian. I turned around and saw him leaning against the wall of the cafe, smoking. I approached him and he held his cigarette out to me. "Want some?" he asked and I shook my head vigorously. Although I was slightly tempted, I decided not to.

"That's going to kill you one day," I told him and he smirked.

"You're right," he said and looked down at it. He dropped it on the ground and stamped the butt out. He looked over at me and crossed his arms over his chest. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out again Friday night.

I breathed out a big breath. I was getting asked out right and left it seemed. It was Wednesday right now, so I would have two days until then. I formed a straight line with my lips and thought about it. For some reason, there was something keeping me back from just saying yes. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but I knew it had to do with someone else. "Well, I'm not sure. I'll have to think about it," I told him. "I'll get back to you with that, though, okay?" I reassured him. He nodded.

"Okay, it's up to you this time, alright?" Adrian said and I smiled and nodded. "See you tomorrow," he said as I turned to leave. He caught an arm around my waist and pulled me back to him. I could smell the cloves on his breath. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to my forehead. He gave me one last look before letting go of me all together. He caught my hand and let it slid out of his grasp.

"Bye," I squeaked. I blushed madly and turned to my car. I got in and revved the engine to life. I drove out of the parking lot and as fast as I could back home.

When I arrived, I was met with Rex jumping at my knees. I called out to Dimitri, and I guessed he wasn't home. I shrugged it off and set my bag and keys down. I went up the stairs in a hurried run.

I was walking past Dimitri's room when I heard a loud _clang_. I rose an eyebrow and stopped in my tracks. I turned around slightly and put my ear against his door. Odd . . . I though. I opened his door a crack and peeked in. All the rooms in the house were spacious, so I could see everything that was happening. Dimitri was sitting on the floor on his calfs while . . . organizing something. There was a quiet buzz of what sounded like some sort of music. I opened the door a little more and walked in.

I looked over his shoulder and gasped . . . What . . . the . . . Dimitri seemed to have noticed my presence, because he jumped up and turned around to press a gun's barrel to my heart. My heart leaped in my chest and I stood frozen in place. I let out a high pitched scream and Dimitri seemed to recognize who I was. The icy look in his eyes disappeared and was replaced with one of horror and regret.

"Rose!" he shouted and ripped the earphones from his ears. His iPod fell to the floor. That's why he couldn't hear me. He dropped the gun to his side and stood up so that he was leaning over me. I looked in horror at the three other assembled guns laying on the floor. I held my arms out to push him away, and he seemed to get the message.

"What are . . . how is . . ." I murmured in shock. Everything was just so shocking. A shock to the conscious, I might add. Okay, enough with the jokes. I looked from the guns on the floor to Dimitri's horrified face.

"Rose, I can explain," he said and gestured to the guns on the floor, "It's protection," he continued and his eyes widened. Mine, however, rolled into the back of my head and I fell unconscious. The last thing I felt, though, were his strong arms slid around my waist and pull me to his body.

I woke up in my bed. I had no idea what time or day it was, but I was sure it was nothing too dramatic. I rubbed my eyes and slid out of my bed. Dimitri leaned in my doorframe with a worried look adorning his features. His hair was distressed, and he seemed to look as if he really did care about me.

"I'm sorry," he quietly muttered. I waved a hand into my room and he did as told. He sat down on my bed. His eyes were hard, but underneath that, I could see the true compassion he held.

I didn't know what to say. "It's okay," I whispered.

Dimitri took my hand in his. "If you want, I can leave. If I scared you," he said sincerely. For some reason, I didn't want him to leave. It felt good having him around, and I think I was starting to feel something for him. It was a weird sensation, something serious. Usually it was just a fling between a guy and me, but this was something a little stronger.

I shook my head. "No," I said, and Dimitri looked genuinely flabbergasted. Yeah, I was surprised too.

That's when I realized what- or who- it was that made me hesitate to say yes to Adrian. It was Dimitri. Dimitri is the reason why I can't have feelings for him; you know, besides the fact that he's always with a new girl and mostly distrustful. I swallowed up my embarrassment and looked Dimitri square in the eyes. "I . . . see," he said finally and relief seemed to sweep his features.

He looked me in the eyes, as well, and I saw something. It was like a mirror. A reflection of me, me and my feelings. I saw the compassion, and l . . . love? "Dim-"

"Ro-

We both spoke at the same time. I blushed and turned away. Dimitri cracked a smile and leaned away. I then realized how close we had gotten. Our noses were only about five inches away when he moved back, obviously embarrassed. There was still that small little smile on his face, and I had a sudden urge to kiss him. My lips were burning, and I had to bit my bottom lip to save myself from jumping on him.

We were both staring at each other's lips intently before Dimitri started to pull away. He got off my bed and paced to the other side of the room. He ran his hand through his hair and stood there. He turned to look at me, and boy was it a look. It was like he was looking at me with nothing on. It was almost hungry.

"I . . . should go," Dimitri said blatantly. I looked up at him sadly, wanting desperately for him to stay with me longer.

"Okay," I finally said. What was I supposed to say? No? I mean, shit. I'm already so attracted to him that its starting to get weird having him inside my house. Seeing him with clothes on.

With that, he walked out the door and down the hall. I heard the door to his room slam shut. I pulled the covers up to my chin. I was too embarrassed to go downstairs or even eat anything. I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. It was nearly eight. Jeez, have I been passed out for nearly three and a half hours?

I nestled into my pillows and pretended that somewhere in this mess was Dimitri. I missed his big warm and toned arms around me. At one point, I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, it was seven thirty. Going to sleep early pays off, I guess. I stretched as I got up and out of my bed and went to take a shower.

I took time to put something on, for once. I decided on black capri jeggings with gray Toms. I put a white tank top, and then a fitted maroon hoodie shirt. The clothes all clung to me, and made my curves and chest more prominent, and the rest of me look skinny.

I went down stairs, and to my surprise, Dimitri wasn't already down. I noticed that he's naturally an early riser, but today he wasn't down here. I shrugged it off. It was eight now, and I had an hour left before school started. For once, I don't know what to do with myself. I almost never wake up this early.

Up the stairs I went, this time I was going to check out Dimitri's room. I cracked the door open slightly, ready to attack him. I pushed it open in a quick movement and went inside. Everything was clean and orderly, as if a maid had just been in here.

But there was no Dimitri. I furrowed my eyebrows at this. What the hell?

"Dimitri?" I called. I don't know why, since he obviously wasn't in here. I sighed. He must have gone out or something, I mean, he's a grown man and all, not a kid.

I noticed something on his neatly made bed and walked over to pick it up. It was a note, I realized.

_Roza_

_I didn't mean to desert you like this... but there is something I have to attend to. I can't really talk about it because it would most likely freak you out, that and it is classified and if you told someone about this, I would be put in a high security prison. I'm sorry. I'll be back though, I'm not sure when, but I have to see you again. Until then, ты моя._

_Dimitri_

I knew basic Russian. Okay, kind of. I was never good with languages. But essentially, I think the Cyrillic meant roughly . . . 'You are mine'. I blushed. Maybe he had the same feelings as I.

Until then, indeed.

School was boring this morning, so I was excited to have lunch with Mason. He met me outside the university, and we walked together down the few blocks that led to the small sandwich joint. The sandwiches, let me tell you, are amazing. They're totally fresh and there's nothing fatty on the menu. We ordered our sandwiches in the front. Mason got a BLT, and I went with a tuna sandwich. I hadn't had one in a while and I was craving it.

We sat down at a small two-person table with a window view. Mason smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. I guess his smiles were just contagious. We started talking about things, like work and our families. Until Mia and Eddie walked in.

"Mia!" I called. Mia turned around and gasped. Mia and I were no where near as close as Lissa and I were, but we still got along just fine.

"Hey Rose, Mason!" she said happily and Eddie nodded at us. I looked over at Mason and noticed his ear to ear grin. I felt a pang of something, whether it was jealousy or annoyance that he was so happy to see them rather than to talk was beyond me.

"Hey," Mason said and took a big bite of his sandwich.

Mia and Eddie pointed to a table and asked us to save it for them, so I threw my bag on one of the chairs. Mia thanked me and went over to the line to order.

Mason and I talked a little longer and eventually Mia and Eddie had their sandwiches. Mia handed me my bag back and sat down in the chair. They were far enough away where Mason and I could talk about them without them hearing.

"What do you think of Mia?" I asked, noting that he kept on looking over at them. I wore a smirk whereas his face looked unaffected.

"Mia?" he asked and shrugged his shoulders. "She's cute," he said but then smirked, matching my face. "Not anywhere near as hot as you," he said. My thoughts of him having some sort of attraction to Mia faded then.

I smiled. "Thanks, Mase," I said and bit into my tuna sandwich. I crunched down on some union and swallowed all the food down. "I have to ask, sorry if this is blunt, but who do you like?" I asked.

A blush filled Mason's cheeks now. I think I knew the answer, but I didn't say anything. I wanted Mason to admit it. "Well," he said. His blush only grew. "I don't know."

"That is such a lie," I said. "Come on, I won't judge," I told him honestly. Wait, I stopped myself. If he does admit that he likes me, I'm just going to have to reject him. God, I'm going to feel like the world's biggest asshole.

"Um," he said and stayed silent. I slid my hand into his.

"Come. On," I said slowly. I stopped and looked out the window quickly. For a second, I had this eerie feeling that someone was watching me. I looked outside. There was a shadow, and I could almost make it out if a car hadn't drove right in front of it. Then it was gone. "What was that . . . ?" I whispered to myself.

"Rose? What?" Mason asked concernedly.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I lied. Weird . . . I turned to Mason and pleaded for him to tell me who he liked. He only shook his head flirtatiously.

"Tell me who you like, and I'll tell you who I like," he said with a smug smile.

"Fine," I said. I decided to be mysterious. "But you wouldn't know him. He's a little older," I said, describing a little bit of Dimitri. I wasn't sure if I even was really serious about him, but I basically just used him as an excuse to figure out Mase was totally crushing on.

Mason blushed again, but didn't remove the smug smile from his face. Mason jerked his chin in the direction of Mia and Eddie talking animatedly over at their table.

"Mase, everyone knows Mia is Eddie's territory," I said, exasperatedly. I was all worried about nothing!

"Um," Mason murmured. "I'm not talking about Mia..."

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head. Well fuck me sideways, Mason's gay.

"You mean . . ."

"Yep," Mason said with a proud grin as he ate the last bite of his sandwich. "I mean, I'm bi I guess. I think girls like you are totally hot," he said with a flirty wink.

I held my hands up in the air. "I won't judge," I said and put my hands down. "I'm glad that you're honest, though. Eddie is pretty hot, huh?" I said jokingly. Eddie was tall and stocky, as was Mason, but Eddie's face was a little more mature, and his hair a little wavy. Yeah, he was good looking.

"Totally hot," Mason said with a laugh as he leaned over on the table with an almost self-conscious look on his face. "This . . . this stays between us, right?" he asked, unsure. I furrowed my eyebrows and leaned forward as well.

I caught his hands in mine. "Of course, Mase! You can _totally_ trust me," I said. I smiled evilly. "On one condition."

Mason visible gulped. "A-and that condition is?" he asked, most likely a little scared of what I was about to say.

"You go shopping with me."

Relief flooded Mason's features. He laughed. "You bet, Rose. But I'm not the stereotypical gay, okay? I'm not going to go around flaunting my junk everywhere and wearing women's clothing," he said and this time I laughed.

"Got it," I said and continued to laugh. I really need to get back to class, I noticed. I voice my thoughts and Mason nodded. We both got up at the same time as Eddie and Mia, so we all decided to walk together to Lehigh. Mason didn't attend Lehigh, it turned out, he went to the neighboring university, about an hour away. We all said our goodbyes and went back to class.

That night, I was wrapped in a blanket on my couch watching a Russian movie that I didn't know the name to. I was on my iPhone, looking through some missed texts. I replied to a few when a sudden incoming text was sent.

_Does Friday work, love?_

_-Adrian_

I took a deep breath.

It was either Dimitri or Adrian, I told myself. I didn't even know much about Dimitri, whereas I think I knew too much about Adrian. I didn't know who to choose.

Adrian . . . or Dimitri?

_Sorry, I have plans._

It was harsh, and probably would piss him off a lot, but I would take the heat a different time. I couldn't get my mind off of Dimitri; where he was, what he was doing, who he was with. Maybe my father scared him off . . . I mentally seethed at this. I can't believe my dad could be such an ass like that sometimes.

_You're coming over Friday night whether you like it or not. I don't give a crap, bring him if you want._

I send to Lissa. I needed an valid excuse for Adrian if he were to ask. I got another incoming text from Lissa.

_No problem. Just saying, I'm bringing him._

Ugh, great. Christian has to come. Next, I decided to text Mason.

_You know, I'm holding you against taking me shopping. FYI. _

He didn't reply right away, but I didn't really care. He would soon, and there was no way I was letting him off the hook from taking me.

**TBC**

**Short, I know, sorry. DPOV next chapter. No Abe also. Sorry, I lied. Haha. **

**Oh, can someone tell me what a beta is? I don't know what any of that stuff is, but someone asked to beta this story . . . and I was like tf is beta? XD k thanks**

**Review plz! This was a quick update, and I haven't done that in a long time, so give me some love guys! haha**


	6. SrsBsns

**Chapter Six**

**Official Business**

**Dimitri POV**

I think what I did was right, but for the wrong reasons. I was starting to develop feelings Rose, and I think she was starting to feel something for me as well. But I left. This only makes me a bigger coward. I know I should have stayed back and confessed what I had been feeling to her in hopes that she could return that, but I knew that I had some serious business to attend to first.

Safety first, remember?

They didn't teach that to us in first grade for nothing, I suppose.

I packed my two bigger guns as well as a small bag full of clothes and other necessities. I plan to be gone for a week, but it might take longer. Much longer. I hailed a taxi cab that took me to the train station. It was probably five am in the morning, and I knew that Rose didn't wake up till at least nine or so, so I had time to clean up my shit and leave, though I left a little more than half of my stuff behind underneath my bed. I hoped Rose wouldn't find my guns and pass out again. That scared me nearly half to death.

I got onto the train. There were few people on the train, but not enough to be worried about. I took a seat next to a window and leaned back. This would be a while . . . I pulled out a photo that I had taken from Rose's room the previous night while she had been sleeping. I don't really know why I did it, but every time I look at it, I feel comforted.

It was a picture of Rose and her friend who she called Lissa. I didn't really care about this Lissa girl, but Rose looked spectacular in this photo. It was recent, I could tell since Rose didn't look that much more different than she had when I had seen her face yesterday. They were both leaning over with their arms around each other's necks laughing at something, but looking straight into the camera. This, I would keep.

I shut my eyes as a smile graces my lips and my thoughts land on Rose.

Nearly four hours later, I was awoken out of my wondrous dreams of Rose in a nurse outfit when the train came to an end. The conductor said something in Russian in a muffled voice, and then came the English translation.

Baia was my destination. I got off the train, and immediately everyone at the station eyes diverted to me. I knew I was good looking, and sometimes that worked to my advantage, but other times it only drew attention to me. My hair was pulled into a loose hair tie on my neck, and I only wore casual dark jeans and a V-neck with a grey fleece sweater over that.

Leaving the train station, I realized I only had one option. I would have to hijak a car. Once again. At least I was good at it. I kept my stuff at my side as I searched for a suitable car. I found one, finally. I looked around. Everyone was scurrying around to get to their train on time, so nobody would notice me in the back stealing this car. My eyes widened.

The car was unlocked.

What a dumbass, I thought. Well, their loss. I opened the door and pulled the wires out from under the steering wheel and rubbed them together. The car roared to life, and I pulled out and left the train station. I didn't have to go far from there; I knew exactly where I was headed.

Tasha Ozera's estate.

Tasha was an old friend of mine. She had mistook our relationship for something more, but I didn't care for her that way. I had to break it to her that I only saw her as a friend, and well, that didn't end very well. She tried to take advantage of me, and in turn, I slashed a knife across her face. Now, she has the world's ugliest scar, and everyone knows that I did it. But nobody really knows the real truth; why I did it, and that will most likely stay a secret forever.

After this, she knew I was involved in the Mafia, so she tried to join as well. Women in the mafia was frowned upon, so when she joined, she wasn't treated too fairly. I felt bad for her because of this, but there was nothing in my power that I could do to help her . . . plus after how she treated me, I didn't particularly want to help her with anything.

So now, Tasha gets paid by anonymous people to kill people. I knew about her operation from the start. The only thing is, she never really kills anyone; the people who work for her do. It's kind of ridiculous, really, she gets people to do her dirty work. It pisses me off.

The estate is surrounded by a maze, but I know an easier way to get in. It was nearing noon, so I would have to find somewhere to stay until night fall, for my duty was simple and easier if done at night.

I would kill Tasha Ozera.

She did, after all, massacre my family, so I think it would be only fair.

I found this out only a couple months before I was blackmailed. Some of Tasha's henchmen had surrounded my house one night, and fired until each gun was out of bullets. It was unfortunate, for both Tasha and I, because her main objective was to kill me. She had once said, "If I can't have you, no one can," she was the jealous type.

And so, there went my whole bloodline, I had no one left. It nearly killed me, however, because I kept my family close to my heart. I loved them all so much- well except for my father, but that was a different matter.

Now that I have the material to do this, I would get it done with quickly. This event had only given me extra time to think about my precious Roza, so it wasn't too conflicting with my regular life . . . well not that I really had one anymore. I was always on the run now, and it ate at me constantly.

I checked into a motel. It wasn't too seedy, but could probably be classified as low class. I didn't mind much; all I needed was one night, then I would have to leave for a while.

I dropped my luggage on the bed and opened up the suitcase. This was alway difficult- putting together a gun. I never really got very good at it, but at least the procedure was pretty fun. I clicked pieces together and launched the ammunition into the butt. I probably would get a couple dozen rounds of bullets out before having to reload.

I slid one of the guns under the bed, and then went to the second. I fixed this one up and added the ammo, it was good as well.

The bed was uncomfortable, but I would have to make do. I suddenly missed Rose's guest bed. It was fluffy and warm, and brought me to peace. However, this bed is no better than sleeping on sandpaper.

Sometime after that, I must have fell asleep. I hate complaining about things. I looked at the alarm clock on the side table. It was eight o'clock PM. I looked out the window and saw it was nearly pitch black out.

Perfect.

I put on a big coat, it was khaki and very expensive, so it better do me some good. I pulled the strap of the gun over my shoulder. It hid pretty well underneath the jacket, so that I wouldn't have to worry about. I just needed to get out of here, and over to Tasha's house. The faster she's dead, the better I will feel.

Leaving the motel wasn't hard. This time, I hailed a taxi. I was starting to feel sick about stealing so many cars and leaving them unattended. When I was about two blocks away from Tasha's estate, I told the driver to stop. I had no intention of paying him, so I held the gun to his head, and he stopped pestering me about it.

At a quarter-mile radius from her house, there were guards stationed. These would be the first to take out, I decided. Behind the side of a house, I held my gun straight and didn't make a move. I looked through the sniper view until I got the first unfortunate man's head in my view. I pulled the trigger, and silently, he dropped. Dead.

God, that was satisfying; it's been too long. I moved out from behind the side of the house, but my eye caught something- a man- and I jumped back. This man was further down the street, probably about a block away. I had his head in my view, and so I pulled the trigger. The man moved, and the shot went into his neck. Ouch, I thought. He dropped to his knees and held his hands around his throat, but then fell to the floor unconscious, and ten to one- dead.

Well, sucks to be him.

I shrugged it off. I tucked the gun under my jacket and stuffed my hands in my pockets as I walked hurriedly down the street. Around Tasha's house was a tall, about ten feet, brick wall. Inside that is a hedged maze. But one hundred and eighty degrees to the left of the building is a secret entrance. It's just a door, a door that could save me from wandering aimlessly for hours. I checked down at my watch, it was nearing nine.

There was an alley way that led to the door, and I shot the man that was supposed to be guarding it. I took the keys from around his waist and unlocked the door. This led to what seemed like the garage. There were two Ferraris, one black and the other red along with a silver Bentley. Those would all go to waste. I smirked.

Through a door was the actual house. Tasha must have had little activity recently for her to have such a small amount of guards on duty. Either that, or she is as stupid as I remember her. Ignorant, naive, insolent. Same old Tasha.

I entered the house just as a guard was walking through. I swung my gun over my shoulder and pressed it to his heart and pulled the trigger. He dropped at my feet and some of his blood splattered on my shoes. Gross.

I kicked him over and pulled a small handgun from his belt. This would be, no doubt, easier to use.

I crept through the house then. Luckily, I had been here before, so it wasn't that difficult to navigate. Though the place was huge, I knew every individual room. I hoped that this would be as easy as I expected it to be.

There was a faint buzz coming from the master bedroom. No doubt, Tasha would be in there. I pushed the door open.

Tasha was under someone, a man I deducted, and making out with him fiercely. I rolled my eyes and pulled up the hand gun I just stole and shot the man in the head. Tasha screamed out at the sudden weight. She pushed him off her and emerged from the bed sitting up straight.

The only thing I could thing of doing was sighing in annoyance and resting my hand on my hips. "This is how you spend your time?" I ask in a pissed tone.

Tasha has the gall to give me a flirty smile as she licks her lips suggestively. Her red lipstick is smeared all over her face and the straps from her nightgown are sliding down her arms. She is near naked, and to top it off, she's trying to flirt with me now. Right after I killed her lover.

"Seriously," I began as I paced the room over to her side of the bed, the gun still in my hand. "This is low, even for you," I said disgustedly.

Tasha seemed to sober. "Oh? And you're much better?" she asked and leaned over, pushing her breasts together with her arms. "Come on, Dimka," her lips formed another playful smile. "You know you miss this," she said, the tips of her breasts falling out.

I looked away, sickened. "Tasha, stop," I said, and refused to look at her. Tasha reached out and grabbed my collar with a shocking amount of strength. She pulled me down to her level, but not fast enough where I couldn't place the barrel of my gun into her gullet.

There was a sudden look of horror on her face. It was familiar, all too familiar. It reminded me of something . . . something I couldn't put my finger on. Rose! That was it.

Yesterday. The memory flooded back to me and for a second I was off guard.

I was listening to loud music through my black iPod. Very loud, might I add. I never really did this; but I was in the mood to tune out. I just happened to be configuring my guns just then. I was sitting on my calfs with my back facing the door, so I was not at all checking my surroundings. This was insufficient and lazy, but right then I didn't really care. My thoughts were else where . . . Okay, I was thinking about Rose.

I was in the middle of finishing up putting together my FN Scar when I heard a faint noise. It was so faint that I brushed it off. I didn't think it was much of a threat since I was secure in Rose's house.

Only then when I felt the air on my back did I realize someone was here. In my hurry I didn't even get a good look at the person before I was on my feet and pressing the barrel of my gun against the person's chest.

Only . . . this was Rose.

I realized this a second too late. There was this look of sheer horror and shock on her face, and it terrified me. I had done something to her that she would never forget. Regret flooded my features as I dropped my gun to the floor and ripped the earphones from my ears.

"Rose!" I called out to her, although she was right in front of me. I was so embarrassed and mad at myself that I didn't think I would ever let this go.

"What are . . . how is . . ." Rose tore her eyes away from the guns on the floor, and back up to my face.

"Rose I can explain," I said and pointed to the guns on the floor. "It's for protection," I whispered and Rose started to turn blue. Her eyes rolled back into her head and I lurched forward to catch her before she fell. I held her close to me as she was limp in my arms. "I'm sorry, Roza," I murmured into her ear.

I felt so bad about the whole phenomenon, and that coming from me was hard to believe. I never feel bad for anyone or anything.

Back to the situation at hand, I still had the gun pressed against her throat and Tasha still had a strong grip on my collar. I let out a snarl as I pressed the tip further into her neck. Her breathing hitched, but she brought her lips to mine in a harsh movement. She wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled me closer. I couldn't find my strength, and it was pissing me off.

With a sudden push, Tasha was off me and I was standing over her. Tasha cowered under me, but then a smug look crossed her face. "You know, I kind of like it better like this," she said, gesturing to the fact that I was leaning over her on the bed.

"Tasha, don't forget that I'm the one with the gun," I told her calmly and raised my gun to her forehead. A terrified look crossed her face, but then quickly vanished into more smugness. "You killed my family, I will kill yours. Except this time, you will die also," I told her.

"Miss your Mommy?" Tasha asked, a bitchy smile curling her lips. "What about your sisters? Did you ever even like them in the first place? Or pretend, like you did with me?" she asked, a scowl growing on her face.

I smacked Tasha across the face with my gun. "Do not talk to me like that," I said icily. Her eyebrows furrowed in hurt as she raised her hand slowly to hold her cheek.

"Dimka . . ." she moaned. "All I wanted from you was love! I don't understand why you never returned my feelings! I offered you everything, and you left!"

"Tasha," I said and breathed out an annoyed sigh. "There was never anything going on between us, I don't know why you're deluding yourself that there was," I told her in a calm voice. Why I was continuing to talk to her, I don't know. I just wanted her dead.

"I. Loved. You!" Tasha shouted.

"I can tell. Your friend here looks pretty lonely," I said, gesturing to the dead man laying next to her.

Tasha's face scrunched up in anger and frustration. She threw her fist at my face, but I caught it only inches before it met my cheek. I gripped her hand tightly; this was the last straw. "I hope your family burns in hell!"

I pulled the trigger, and the bullet launched into her brain. She fell back down against her pillow, her eyes rolling back into her head. Blood leaked out of her wound, and as disgusting and horrifying as it was, I couldn't tear my eyes away.

I cracked a grin. It was sadistic, but in truth, I felt great. I was avenging my family's death, and well, pay back is a bitch. For good measures, I shot her again.

A man broke into the room then, but I didn't give him a second look. I just shot him. I walked over to him and gave him a once over. Didn't look too familiar. Whatever, I'm out of here.

As I was walking down the first hall, I heard a bullet fly past my head. I turned on my heal and pointed my gun straight at one man's leg. There was another next to him, and I shot him in the cheek. I shot the first guy again, but this time in the face. God, these guys are starting to get pesky. And it's a damn shame that I have to slaughter so many just for the death of one woman.

These guards didn't seem to be trained very well, because, if they had been, I'd be dead on the floor by now. Though, I have to say, I'm pretty hard to take advantage of.

I shot four more men after that, and I set to the streets. I didn't need to take a taxi back, because at this time of night very few even ran. I had my hands in my pockets with my head down the whole time, and no one even tried to bother me. I ended up at the shitty motel only twenty minutes later. I had disposed of the handgun back in a dumpster on one of the streets.

I laid back in bed and though of the one person that brought me peace. My Roza.

I woke up late the next morning, and I cursed out loud. I packed all my stuff together, dissembling the guns. I put everything away and left shortly after.

I had one destination now, even if it was only a safe haven. I got over to the train station, and took the first train back to Siberia. In an apartment near my friend Mikhail's shop lived my friend Spiridon. I knew him from a while back, when I was new in the mafia. He was a good friend of mine, but like me, he was also blackmailed, and now has little part in the mafia at all.

When I arrived, he was home. He opened the door with a smile as he shook my hand and let me in.

"Hey, I need to crash here for a while," I told him impishly as I scratched my neck.

Spiridon only laughed and slapped my back. "No problem, man, stay as long as you want," he said with a wide smile. It then . . . faltered a little. "What . . . what did you do?"

I didn't hesitate. "Tasha had to be dealt with," I said quietly. Spiridon laughed out loud.

"Aah, I'm so proud of you," Spiridon laughed and ushered me inside.

**TBC**

**K, I meant to update this last night, but my mom made me go to bed. D: Oh well. Thanks for all the reviews guys! I think that I'm going to finish up this story, so the other two stories will be on hold for a while... Idk I just want to get this out of the way, and I'm holding off all the other stories I've been working on because I want to organize all my other stories first. Oh BTW sorry if you think this chapter is rushed. I like writing gore; although I'm not very good at it. ALSO sorry there was no fluff or anything in this chapter or the last, I know you guys like that- as do I- so I'll overload the next chapter with fluff!**

**Which of my stories do you like best; Camp Is..., Russian Mafia Boss, or Living in Siberia? **

**Review! Thanks!**


	7. Friends    with benefits? OR MORE?

**Chapter Seven**

**Friends . . . With Benefits**

**Rose POV**

"Hey you look kind of lonely, how about some lovin'?" Lissa said jokingly and wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed my ear and I faked a barfing expression. Lissa laughed and pulled me closer to whisper something in my ear. "Is it Adrian?" her tone was suddenly serious.

Adrian? He's old news. I could laugh out loud.

I had spent that whole week alone. It felt . . . weird. I mean, before Dimitri was here, I was always lonely. That's why I got Rex. But then for some reason, I became comfortable when Dimitri was here, and now that he was gone . . . I felt this strong feeling for him. Whether it was regret or something like love, I wasn't sure, but it made my heart pound faster every time I thought about him.

But here I was on a Friday afternoon one week later at work. Christian had graciously switched jobs with me so that Lissa and I could talk more. I was starting to see him as a better person recently; ever since he came over to my house last week when I invited Lissa so that I didn't have to go on that date with Adrian.

I'm not really sure what happened, but something just sort of clicked between us. I realized we had the same sense of humor, and also that we enjoyed the same types of music. I actually had fun with him for once, rather than I just beating verbally him up while Lissa tried to stop me. Though . . . that was fun too.

"No, Liss, it's not Adrian," I said reluctantly. I was still contemplating if I would tell her that I kind of broke things off with him. We hadn't really spoken since last week, except for a few exchanges of small conversations. What I was even more reluctant to tell Lissa was the fact that I had been hiding a possible convict on my house for nearly a week. That and I think I'm starting to have feelings for him.

"Then who?" she asked, starting to get excited. "Mason! Is it him? _Or_ what about that Jesse Zeklos from homeroom at the university? He's definitely hot."

"It's no anyone!" I said, raising my voice a little. I glanced at Lissa's hurt face and instantly felt regret. I took her hands in mine and looked into her eyes. "You . . . wouldn't know him," I paused, "Hell, _I_ barely know him," I countered and Lissa laughed.

"We're talking about this tonight, whether you like it or not," she said with a smirk, using the same words I used when I made her come over last week. I laughed and nodded.

"Fine," I said. I guess I _could_ talk about Dimitri with her, I knew I could trust her with any of the secrets I had. Plus, I knew there was no getting out of it when it came to a mad Lissa. "Oh did you buy any more of that beer that I fell in love with last time I came over?"

Lissa giggled and shook her head vigorously. "A whole six-pack," she said, and my eyes practically glowed. I was then reminded of Dimitri's sexy-as-hell six pack, and I mentally foamed from the mouth and shot myself.

I leaned my forehead against my front door. "Fuck. My. Life," I moaned. I left my keys at the cafe. How can I be such a dumbass? I couldn't seem to find my spare key anywhere; and I wondered if Dimitri had taken it. In frustration. I kicked my door. "UGH!" I screamed.

After a second, the door opened. Well, I'll be damned. I left it unlocked! I walked over to investigate the scene, but looked up to see a looming figure leaning over the threshold. My eyes snapped open in recognition.

"Dimitri!" I said, excitement rushing through me.

In a rash movement, Dimitri grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the house. He slammed the door behind me faster than I thought was possible and pushed me up against the wall. He gave me one last longing look that grazed over my body before slamming his lips on mine.

I didn't respond at all at first. I was way too shocked. Was this really Dimitri? I wasn't quite so sure. I didn't know him to be so up front with his feelings like this. This kiss screamed longing and lust. I hadn't even realized how much I had been wanting this until now. I moaned, and then Dimitri seemed to calm down.

We broke apart slightly. "Hey," he said as he smiled smugly. I then realized that we hadn't even said a proper hello to each other.

"Hi," I said in a small voice. Dimitri had no idea what he was doing to me . . . but something about his expression told me he knew a fraction of it.

He pressed me up against the wall again with his body and softly touched his lips to mine. It was just simply wonderful. "I missed you," he said quietly against my lips.

I wanted to tell him how much I missed him, but I went against that thought. "Me too," I squeaked out instead. Dimitri gave me a winning smile, and I couldn't help but return it. He then hungrily met my lips with his own and we started up the make out session once again. He held my hips against his and pulled my legs up so that they were now wrapped around his waist. I couldn't even put into words how good I was feeling right now.

We broke away after a while and we gazed into each other's eyes. It felt like I had been missing him for so much longer than one week. It felt like eternity.

Dimitri carried me over to the dinning room table and placed me down on it. He leaned in and placed a hand on either sides of my hips. His face was inches from my own. We just seemed to just glaze over into each other's eyes, and it was fun. Dimitri's eyes were so beautiful, I love to just look into them.

I decided to break the silence. "Are you hungry?" I asked, glancing at the clock on the far wall over Dimitri's head.

"For you," he said and growled.

I giggled. "Dimitri," I laughed. "How about Chinese?" I asked between laughs and Dimitri nodded as he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. My laughter soon faded, and things got silent. I lifted my hands from my sides and brought them up to his neck. I didn't strangle him or anything, but I rested my hands there. I slid one up to the roots of his hair and pushed his head down onto mine.

Dimitri graciously accepted this and fully responded to the kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist once again and pulled him even closer, if possible. He leaned over so that now I was laying on my back over my dining room table. While we were busy eating each other's faces, I remembered Lissa.

"Oh shit," I cussed into the kiss. Dimitri and I broke apart slightly, but we were still only mere inches away from each other. "I forgot about Lissa . . ." I whispered onto Dimitri's lips.

We were both breathing pretty heavily - thanks to our previous make out session. "Lissa?" Dimitri asked curiously.

I rubbed my face with my hand, sliding it slowly down my cheek. "Craaap," I moaned, and speak of the devil, my phone started ringing with Lissa's caller ID. "Kay just . . . hang on a moment," I said and Dimitri nodded. I pulled my phone all the way out of my pocket and placed it to my ear.

"Rose! Where are you! You were supposed to come over right after work! It's been . . ." Lissa paused, probably looking at her watch, "like twenty-five minutes and you're _still_ not here," she shouted over the phone.

Dimitri kissed my neck, and then moved down lower to my collar bone. It was completely exposed thanks to the low cut black tank top I was wearing. I pushed my bust up so that he had more to feel; more things to do that would make me feel good. "S-sorry, Liss, but you know, some stuff came up and I don't think I can come over right now," I said awkwardly. I felt bad rejecting her, she always was there for me.

"Are you serious Rose? I was just about to make your favourite - wait. Mind if I ask what you're doing right now?" her voice turned curious . . . and a little mischievous. She started snickering.

"Let's just say," I said slowly, "I'm a little busy," I said as a smile came into my voice. Dimitri chuckled. He was kissing and sucking on little pieces of skin on my shoulder now.

Lissa squealed on the other line of the phone. "EEEE! Really? Is it the guy you were talking about earlier? You are such a skank - I'm jealous! Is he hot? Is he good at making out? How far have you gone-"

"I'm hanging up now," I said and clicked the off button. I giggled and held Dimitri's cheeks in my hands and pulled him back up to my face, and more importantly, my lips.

Dimitri snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, and I made no move to stop him. Millions of feelings fluttered in my stomach; it felt as if I were going to explode I felt so great. Since when had making out with a guy been this fun?

I decided it was a good time then to push him away then, I was hungry as hell! I hadn't eaten anything since lunch today, and that was light. I had a salad with Mason, Lissa, and Christian. We talked of various things - one being Mason and my shopping trip. He laughed about it, but then got serious.

_"Wait, you weren't kidding?" Mason asked with a serious demeanor. _

_I cocked an eyebrow expertly. "Didn't you get my text?" I wondered. "I sent it like... a week ago," I said and Mason laughed sheepishly._

_"Oh yeah. My bad," he laughed. "How about Sunday?" Mason asked and I nodded vigorously. I had been waiting for a shopping trip, and I've saved up a TON of money. Yes, I was excited._

_"That sounds-" I threw my arms around Mason's neck and leaned in close to his ear, "Perfect," I purred. Lissa and Christian laughed, as did Mason, but his was obviously forced. He told me he did have some feelings for me, so I needed to be careful about how I acted towards him. We all laughed then, I was just so excited for this weekend._

Back to the situation at hand, oh yeah, I am starved! Dimitri looked me in the eye, as if to ask me 'what's wrong?' in a concerned way. "Chinese, right?" I asked with a grin as I picked up my phone again. Dimitri chuckled and nodded. He started to turn away, but I grabbed him by his flannel and brought him back to me. "Hey, I'm not done with you yet," I laughed. Dimitri cracked a grin and leaned in to kiss me once again.

The kiss lasted all of ten seconds, but in that time, the man working at the Chinese restaurant picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, can I have what ever the special is?"

"Oh, the special is -"

"Yeah, I'll have two of those," I cut him off rudely, but at the moment I didn't really care. I was hungry _and_ horny. What can I say? I gave the man my address and credit card number and then hung up.

Dimitri and I walked over to the counter. I filled up a glass of water and took a sip. All this making out was making me thirsty! As I leaned against the side of the counter, Dimitri put a hand on either side of my waist, and leant in.

"How was work?" he asked as he leaned in. We were only inches away. When I say leaned in, it was more like bent down. His back was arched unnaturally so that our noses were barely touching.

I gazed at his lips while contemplating my answer. "Fine," I mumbled. I couldn't tear my eyes from his delicious looking lips. I would rather eat those then some Chinese food any day, but unfortunately, they don't provide any nutrition what so ever.

"You look sexy," Dimitri said with a smirk, and I couldn't help but blush. "You're making me all hot and bothered," he admitted, and my blush only grew.

"Thank you, Dimitri, I could say the same about you," I said and cocked my head to the side slightly. One of his hands by my hip's side moved to encircle my waist and pull our hips even closer.

Dimitri leaned into my ear. "I can see right down your shirt," he whispered and I blushed a little more. I wasn't really sure why I was acting like this, but for some reason, it felt like I was in grade school again, and Dimitri was a teacher. I was getting taught. Dimitri licked a U underneath my earlobe, and like that, I was way past horny. It was as if he had just flicked a switch.

I attacked his neck. Well, not really attacked, but you catch my drift. I pressed soft kisses against his skin, and bit a few pieces, the skin turning red. It would bruise up soon. I innerly smirked, I would definitely leave my mark on Dimitri. I got to his collarbone, and paused for a second. I breathed hot breaths on the skin, and I felt goose bumps on his skin as I pressed one soft simple kiss there.

With his free hand, he brought it up to my chin and lifted it up so that we were gazing into each other's eyes. It was romantic - to say in the least. He then crashed his lips upon mine, and thus forth the make out session number two started.

"I..." I moaned into the kiss, "Dimitri..."

"Hmm?" he asked into the kiss.

"I have to change," I whispered. I was wearing a low cut black tank top with dark wash denim jeans and a braided leather belt. For shoes I wore black Toms, but they were long since discarded at the door.

"Why?" Dimitri asked, barely breaking the kiss, but then returning his lips to mine. "You look good," he groaned and I smirked.

"Thanks, but this tank top is itchy," I said. It was the truth, it was starting to itch on my lower back, but really-really, I wanted to check up on a few things.

"Then let's take it off," Dimitri said huskily as his fingers held the hem of my shirt. I could feel his lips pull up into a smile through the kiss. I slapped his arm lightly, but then let it go.

"Sorry, I'd rather not get naked in my kitchen of all places in my house," I said and Dimitri chuckled. He loosened his grip and I slid out of his hold. "I'll be right back," I reassured him. He furrowed his eyebrows, but then gestured for me to continue walking. I gave him a quick suggesting smile before running up the stairs and into my room at the end of the hall.

I escaped to my bathroom first. I checked out my make up. It was all still there, and neatly in place, giving me the natural appearance. My pheromones only enhanced that, I noticed. I smelt my breath quickly, just to make sure I didn't smell like ass. I remembered chewing on some Tic-Tacs earlier, so I pulled my hand down and scanned my body. My breasts looked great, thanks to my amazing and supporting bra, and the thin tank top only added to the look. My legs looked longer with my jeans on, which was a definite plus.

I only then realized how insecure I was acting. I fled to make sure that I was still looking good to impress him, but to tell the truth, I wasn't really impressing myself. I mean, yeah, I looked gorgeous (I must admit), but to cower like that and leave him down there didn't play out as very cool in my mind.

I went into my closet and pulled out a new t-shirt; it was another tank top, but this one had stripes and was looser. It had buttons going down and stopping halfway through the shirt. It, like my first shirt, had a low cut front. I kind of felt like I was trying too hard when I put it on, but I ignored it. Dimitri liked it anyway. It's not like he was going to call me out for dressing like a slut and tell me to change.

I shook my head as I gave myself one last glance in the mirror before jogging out of my room and back down the stairs. Just as I was turning the corner from the stairs to enter the hallway, the doorbell rang.

That must be the Chinese delivery guy. I smiled as I opened the door, but instead of the delivery guy... it was Adrian.

_Greaaat_.

"Hi, um, Adrian. What are you doing here?" I asked.

Adrian held my keys in his hand and dangled them there, making a loud clinging noise. "Forget about these?" he asked with a smirk in his voice.

My eyes widened. "Oh!" I shouted, sounding somewhat like a dumbass. "Adrian, I completely forgot!" I said to him and threw my hand out to grab them from him, but he yanked his hand back in a jerky move. I furrowed my eyebrows. " Hey . . ." I said, a little confused. "Can I have my keys back?" I asked with a little added attitude.

"What do I deserve?" he asked, with that smirk crawling onto his face. I stared at him dumbfounded until he spoke again. He gave me a pathetic look. "An . . . apology?"

"Eat shit, Adrian. Now give me my keys," I said in an annoyed voice.

Adrian just laughed. "Is that how you're going to play? I see how it is," he said as he leaned on the doorframe. He placed a hand on my cheek and leaned down so that we were only inches apart. Things suddenly got quiet. It felt as if time had stopped for a few seconds. "Can I kiss you?" he breathed on my lips.. I was almost flabbergasted. Since when did Adrian ask permission for things?

"Um," I murmured. I didn't know what to say.

"I'd prefer you didn't," said a voice behind me. I turned quickly and met eyes with Dimitri's strong brown ones. He was practically radiating raw male power right now. I offered him a small smile and thankful eyes, and he returned it with a nod and slight smirk.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Adrian straighten up. He breathed out in what seemed to be annoyance. "And . . . who are you to say that in place of Rose?" he asked with a sort of cocky sound in his voice.

"He's my, um," I said, tripping over myself. Long-lost brother? Cousin? I could use that excuse this time! I was about to speak when Dimitri cut me off.

"Boyfriend," he said, repeating what I had said/lied to my father last week. He moved closer and wrapped an arm around my waist.

Adrian's eye widened, and for a second, he completely lost his composure. He was shocked, and hurt. I shot an angry glare at Dimitri, but he didn't look at me. He just smirked evilly at Adrian, who looked like he had just lost everything he owned.

"Boy . . . friend, huh," Adrian muttered, looking down at the hardwood floors under Dimitri's and my feet. "Okay," he said, tossing me the keys. I feebly caught them and held them to my chest in both hands. I felt horrible.

"Adrian, you know -"

"No, Rose, whatever," Adrian said and shook his head. "It's a lost cause. I'll see you around," he said and turned to leave. He stopped and turned back to me, letting out a harsh and cold sounding laugh. "It's odd, really. I heard from Lissa that you were the one who thought I would be the one with another lover. But it was you," he said, and shook his head once again. He walked down the driveway and leisurely slid into his expensive Ferrari. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I'm the worst person in this whole world.

I closed the door slowly and I swallowed back the tears. I wasn't weak. I didn't even like Adrian all that much . . . right? No - no way. We were only friends from the start. Lissa was right, I shouldn't date guys just because I have sympathy for them. I had found out that Mason wasn't even completely interested in women, but Adrian . . . Adrian was a whole different ball park.

Dimitri steered me around and held me close to him. "It's fine, Rose," he whispered seductively in my ear. I completely erased the whole ordeal that just happened before me from my memory. It's just Dimitri and I now.

I pulled a quirky smile on my face. "You're right. Now . . ." I licked my lips, "Where were we?" Dimitri laughed and leaned in to kiss me. We were literally only inches away from each other's wanting lips, but in that instant, the doorbell rang a second time.

I opened the door and was met with the usual Chinese delivery man . . . err, girl. She was probably in her twenties, and very short. She was very cute, however.

"Thank you for your purchase," she said and turned around. How odd, she didn't even let me tip her. Oh well. I smiled at Dimitri as I held the bag of Chinese food in one hand.

"Come on," I said and waved for him to follow me. Adrian was haunting my mind, and I had to constantly try and brush him away. He's - like I realized earlier today - old news.

I placed the Chinese food down on the counter and opened them up. A yummy smelling aroma erupted from the boxes, and I felt as if I were in heaven. I handed one to him, as well as some chopsticks, and then opened my own. I broke the chopsticks apart and dug in. I breathed out a sigh of content. Awesome. Chinese food and Dimitri for dinner. Mmm.

Dimitri seemed to be having problems with his chopsticks. He couldn't grab any of his noodles with them, and he seemed to be becoming little bit frustrated. I stuck my chopsticks into his food and grabbed a good amount of noodles and held it up to the entrance of his mouth. He looked down at it questioningly.

"Aaah," I said, opening my mouth, indicating for him to do so as well.

Dimitri gave the food one last distrustful look. He the opened his mouth and I slowly brought the food past his lips. His yummy and hot lips - might I want to add. They looked just as appetizing as my food did. Dimitri closed his mouth around the food and chewed. He smiled brightly then. I smiled back, and resisted the urge of making out with him and sharing his regurgitated food. Yeah, I'm gross like that.

Rex padded his way in then and barked at Dimitri. He then surprised us both by jumping - I didn't even know he could jump! - onto Dimitri's lap. Dimitri looked as shocked as I'm sure I did. He gaped at the dog and patted his fur. "Hey, Rex. I missed you too," He said and chuckled.

"He's your number one fan. I think he loves you even more than me now," I said jokingly. A look of fear crossed Dimitri's face, and I nearly fell over laughing. "Don't worry. He might just pee on your leg, however. You should keep your legs out of his range, just to be safe," I continued to laugh.

Dimitri gave Rex a disgusted look, but then went back to rubbing his back. The way he did it looked really enticing. Rex must've fallen asleep in bliss there, because his breathing evened and he didn't move. I smiled and slapped the dog on his ass. He yelped and growled at me, then moved to get into a comfortable position on Dimitri's lap. This time, we both laughed at my weird dog's antics.

"I think he may be . . . gay," I said finally and looked up at Dimitri for his opinion.

"I was afraid you'd say that," he said and we both laughed again.

Once we finished our dinner . . . or a portion of it, anyway, we settled on seeing a movie together. We sat together on my couch and looked at the selection on my Apple TV program. It was a French movie that we finally decided on, a comedy and romance.

We snuggled up next to each other . . . at first. There was lots of hot French words, and to my pure bliss, Dimitri knew some French. Dimitri and French equals _total_ hotness. He whispered some of the words in my ear, and I giggled each time. Also, lots of make out scenes occurred in the movie. A definite plus.

Near the end of the movie, I was on top of Dimitri, straddling his hips while being deep in the middle of a make out session. His arms were at my hips, and he dug his hands into the pockets in the back of my jeans. His grip would tighten every so often and squeeze my ass. Saying it felt good would be an understatement. It felt amazing. Our hips ground together and I could start to feel a part of Dimitri waking up . . .

He never pushed anything, however. I was content with just making out and touching a little, and Dimitri didn't make me do anything I didn't want to. It was just perfect. I didn't think anyone could do a better job making me this happy _and_ horny at the same time.

"Mmm," I moaned into our kiss.

"Roza," he groaned back.

"I love you," I confessed. My cheeks burned as I realized I was being very blunt.

Dimitri chuckled into the kiss. "As I love you, my Roza." He clutched my face in his hand and stroked my cheek lightly, his eyes lingering into mine. "You are mine. Ty moya."

I giggled. "I'm glad I learned Russian. Kak zhe ty, Dimka," I moaned. Dimitri smiled widely before pressing his lips against mine softly. It soon became hungry, and we were once again devouring each other's faces. The movie played quietly in the background.

_As are you, Dimka._

**TBC**

**Hey, sorry for the wait guys. My mom's making me go to bed early now. Haha, what a fail? I know. **

**I was wondering if anyone needed a Beta? I mean, what else should I do with my time? (When I'm not slaving over a fanfiction, that is.) I would love to help other people's stories, and it sounds fun. It's like having a preview to a story. Just review this, or PM me; I've never beta'd before, but I think I understand what I'm supposed to do ;)**

**Kaaaaay, Review please! More fluff? Did you guys spazz out while reading all that fluff? I did... a little... haha **


	8. Ozera

**Chapter Eight**

**Ozera**

**Rose POV**

While I slept, I dreamt of Dimitri. Well, Dimitri and I. We were nowhere in particular, but the place was warm. That could be because his arms were wrapped tightly around my midsection, and I had no intent of making him leave me. Things seemed surreal in this dream, but then again reminded me of actual life.

It was very realistic; it was as if my room was complete and the exact same in this dream. Every little detail was added, but everything seemed white. Black and white, like an old movie. In fact, things also were slower, as if it were some sort of movie.

I got out of bed and stretched a little, I was kind of sore from moving around so much last night. I wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but bits and pieced resurfaced in my memory. Dimitri. Right, all the make out. Adrian, his downfall from being master of breaking hearts; I had just broken his last night. Embarrassment and regret hit me like a bullet, and boy did it hurt. There weren't any real feelings on my part involved, but the look on his face last night gave him completely away.

But back to Dimitri; where was he? Just a minute ago, we were spooning. I searched around the room, but to no avail did I find him. I was starting to get frustrated. "Dimitri!" I called out. There was no response. I gave my room one last once over before exiting and walking down my hall.

Again, I called. "Dimitri?" My voice sounded a little bit weaker, but it wasn't too noticeable. I walked down the stairs to be met with just two colours: white and black. It was odd, and beginning to be eerie.

I was in my usual and casual sleep wear; panties and a T-shirt - this one not mine however. It was big on me, and smelled masculine, and definitely sexy. I smirked; I must be wearing Dimitri's shirt. Score! I giggled a little bit to myself. I padded throughout the first floor. There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary anywhere, except for the two colours, anyhow.

I went into the basement. It was a single room with a TV, a couch, and a sufficient sound system. Everything was clean, I smiled to myself. This must be Dimitri's doing. There were three rooms that were attached to the room: a exercise room which had another room connected to that where I could wash my clothes, a single room with a connected bathroom, and the garage. I didn't know where to go first. Dimitri was obviously trying to play hide and seek with me, and I was no stick in the mud when it came to games.

The exercise and laundry room was obviously not Dimitri's hiding place. The garage was completely empty, except for my car and some cabinets along the wall. I closed the garage door behind me. I had one last room to search, the guest bedroom down here.

I felt like being sneaky. I slowly opened the door and walked in. I jumped out into the open space, but there was nobody. Just the way I last checked this bedroom. There was a faint, faint noise coming from the bathroom then, but it was very distinct. The shower was running. A devilish grin formed on my face. This must have been Dimitri's objective the whole time. I giggled a little bit more and then opened the door.

Red. That was the first colour that had appeared. Through all the steam in the room, I noticed the little puddle of red. There was definitely no Dimitri in there. I slid the glass door over so that it was open, and I could step in. I turned the water off and looked down. This was one of the most gruesome, most horrendous sights I have ever seen.

Rex was in a puddle of his own blood. His eyes bugged out of his head, and a very defined slit was in his neck. My eyes shot wide open in shock. "Oh my god..." I gasped. "Oh... my... Rex!" I screamed his name. I kneeled down, not caring if I was getting wet.

A big portion of the blood washed down the drain, but there was still a lot left, still leaking out of his neck. "Rex!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. "R-Rex..." I said this time in a soft whisper. I couldn't move. I had no will power. "How is this possible?" I mused quietly to nothing in particular. I felt sick, like I was going to wretch. I jumped out of the shower and held a hand over my mouth.

Swallowing the regurgitation of my dinner last night, I ran out of the room. I was already at the top of the stairs and on the ground floor in the flash of an eye. Crazy images were running through my mind. Who could have done that to Rex? Poor, innocent Rex? I heard a clang coming from upstairs, and I couldn't filter the whimper from my throat. Was there someone in my house?

Wait... where was Dimitri?

Fear ran through me. I knew it was incredibly stupid and frankly retarded to run upstairs and face whoever it was that seemed to be making that noise, but I did anyhow. White and black rushed past me as I made my way up the stairs. Holy shit, I thought to myself.

At the top of the stairs on the second and top level of my house, I was met with none other than Dimitri. My Dimitri. Holding a gun. It was similar to the one he had last week that I saw with our... encounter... but had its differences. Neither of us said anything, it was just silent.

Finally, Dimitri broke the silence.

"Roza," came his velvety soft voice. I wanted to fall into his arms and stay in his embrace for the rest of forever, but something told me that was even stupider that running up the stairs. I should have left. Called the police. Done _anything_ but what I had chosen to do.

"Rex..." I murmured out again. "What happened to Rex?" I asked slowly, almost quizzically. I was beyond confused at this point.

"He was making to much noise. I couldn't let him warn you," he said and looked down sheepishly.

Anxiety and terror filled my features. "Warn me? Warn me about what?" I asked slowly. At a very slow pace, I started to approach him. "Warn me, about what?" I repeated through gritted teeth.

Dimitri back up a little, I could tell he was a little worried about what I was about to do. "Roza, you need to-"

"I need to what, Dimitri? Calm down? Is that what I need to do? My dog is dead! What the hell was he trying to warn me about?" I nearly shouted now. Dimitri's eyes flickered down at the door that was cracked only about an inch open. I caught his eye after, and realized that he was hiding something.

Dimitri quickly moved himself so that he was blocking the door. "Move!" I shouted at him. I felt kind of bad after seeing the hurt look on his face.

"I..." he looked down in remorse. "I can't; you don't need to experience this. I didn't know you would wake up..." he said almost embarrassedly. I gripped his wrist and turned it so that I saw the time on his watch. 3.45. Wow, and I thought seven thirty was early. I wouldn't have been able to see what time it was anyway since the outside was a shade of gray still.

"Move, or I'll make you," I said in a dangerous voice. I was shocked myself, I've never used that tone before to anyone.

Luckily, my dad had enrolled me in some karate/self defense classes before, so I knew a thing or two about fighting. I punched him in the face - not one of my finer ideas, but hey, it worked - and he hit his head on the doorframe, and sank to the floor. I kneed him in the nose, and with that force and his weight on the door, it flew open.

I was, well, terrified. Two men were on the floor, not moving, not twitching, not anything. Dead. I shuddered. What was Dimitri capable of! One of the men was on their stomach, so I couldn't see his face, but the other... the other was...

My father.

I was mortified. Holy. Fucking. Shit. I kicked over the other man, and guess who that could have been? Adrian. Oh fucking perfect! His neck was perfectly slit, and his eyes were slightly open.

A low whimper erupted from my throat. Then a scream. And a few seconds later, I was screeching like a banshee.

And that's when I opened my eyes. For real. I was in a cold sweat, staring up at two eyes. They were absolutely stunning, big and brown. They held the distant look of worry. Could these be Dimitri's?

I screamed then again and Dimitri hushed me. "Shhh, Roza, shhh... It's okay, it's okay," he whispered soothingly. Tears were threatening to fall. I blinked my eyes a couple times, instantly getting rid of them.

"Dad... Adrian... Rex," I sniffled, but no tears fell. I wouldn't let them. "You... you..." I couldn't get my words out.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri looked concerned. "What did I do?" he asked softly, almost a whisper.

A dream. It was all a dream. I looked past Dimitri at the wall. There was colour. Thank god. I sighed out a breath of relief and held a calm look on my face. "Nothing. You did nothing. It was all just a bad dream," I said and shook my head, as if to rid the memories of the dead ones.

Dimitri leaned in and pressed a kiss to my forehead. It lasted only five seconds, but it felt soo much longer. I closed my eyes in bliss. "Roza, I'll always protect you," he said heroically. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. Dimitri lowered his head into the crook of my neck and rested it there. I placed my chin on the crown of his head and blew out a second sigh. That dream seemed so real...

It was now about ten am, and Dimitri and I were in the kitchen cooking breakfast. I wasn't the best chef - no where near as good as Mia or Eddie - and Dimitri made up for that. He was a God in the kitchen, just like mostly every where else.

Dimitri cooked eggs, bacon, hash browns and other little treats. I made orange juice. Sad, isn't it?I was absolutely nothing compared to Dimitri here.

We sat down to eat at the dinning table, though there was only two of us, we took up a lot of space. There was tons of extra everything. I smiled as I sat down in the seat across from Dimitri. I sat cross legged and placed a napkin on my lap. Dimitri poured both his and my glasses full of orange juice.

"Thank you," I said and giggled. I couldn't help it. "For everything," I continued and Dimitri gave a modest shrug of his shoulders.

"It's fine, I like cooking. I mean -"

"No, I mean, like, also other things," I was referring to this morning when he had to calm me down. I looked down sheepishly and I think it was then that Dimitri realized what I was talking about.

"Oh, I see," he murmured. "It's fine. I love you, remember?" he laughed. I couldn't help but let a shit eating grin slide onto my face.

"Yeah, that's right," I joked and leaned in. Our lips met in the middle, and I had to place a hand on the table for balance as the kiss took longer than I planed it to be. We broke and I sat back down. "I love you," I said sincerely. We gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments before I blushed and looked down.

We shared conversations about trivial things such as dog food, good places to buy belts, and then our favourite songs. About midway through our chat about what brands of belts that are best, the front door clicked.

We both became silent as Dimitri leaned back in his chair to get a glimpse of the door. I didn't see anything, but I heard it open. Loud voices and laughter could be heard then, and the door slammed behind the intruders.

"Rosiee!" I heard someone call. I immediately recognized it.

"In the dinning room, Liss," I yelled back. It sounded like she was taking her shoes off or something, and then she appeared in the wide doorframe of the living room. Christian then appeared at her side. "Hey, Christian!" I said, nearly excited. Woah... since when did I act like that?

"Hey Rose," he said casually back as he lifted his hand in a lazy attempt of a wave. Lissa was wearing a cute white V-neck shirt with a black pencil skirt layered on the waist line with black tights underneath. She looked cute. As expected.

Lissa nor Christian moved an inch, and it almost felt as if they were expecting something. I almost jumped out of my chair when I realized what it was. "Oh! Lissa, this is Dimitri Belikov, Dimitri, this is Lissa Dragomir and Christian Ozera," I said with a broad smile. Dimitri's face seemed to harden to a glare as I finished my introduction. Maybe... Dimitri and Christian knew one another?

Dimitri nodded his head at the two and Lissa waved excitedly back. When she had her back turned on him, she eagerly mouthed 'he is sooo hot!'. I couldn't help but smirk. Damn right he's hot, and to top it off, he's all mine. How can I _not_ be smug about that?

Lissa and Christian each pulled out a chair on either ends of the table. "Have you eaten?" I asked mostly to Lissa, but it was also directed Christian's way too.

"A bit, but a little more food couldn't hurt," Lissa said as she picked up a piece of bacon. I smiled over at her, but then diverted my eyes to Dimitri's. There was a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Whether it was anger or anxiety, I couldn't tell. He noticed my eyes on his and looked up at me and shot me a suggestive smile.

"So, Dimitri, have you met Christian before?" I asked out of pure curiosity. Dimitri seemed to tense up a little bit, but the he relaxed.

"We've had a brief encounter. I'm sorry for the loss of your aunt... err, family," Dimitri said. My eyes shot open in surprise.

"What happened!" I shouted and slammed my hands on the table.

Lissa looked awkward. Christian looked as if he were about to claw his eyes out. Lissa took over for Christian. "We're not exactly sure, but we do know that Christian's parents and aunt were killed last week," she said and took a deep breath. Christian sighed loudly and glared at his cup of orange juice.

I placed my hand over my heart. "That's so..." I tried to grip for the right word. "Tragic," my heart nearly broke for him. I must have looked pretty pathetic because Lissa placed her hand over mine.

"It really is," she said and sent Christian a reassuring smile. "But we'll get through it, won't we, Christian?" Lissa said, and a devilish smile pulled at her lips.

Forgetting the previous talk about the death of Christian's family, we moved onto a new topic. "I know that smile anywhere, Liss. Spill," I dared her, and she rolled her eyes.

"I can't," Lissa stopped herself. "I shouldn't," and there was that devious smile again.

Ignoring the two boys completely, I pursued the topic. "Tell me!" I all but shouted.

"Okay, fine," Lissa flashed me a daring grin. "Only because I trust you," she continued, pausing one last time before spilling all the beans. "Christian and I were thinking about... getting married."

My eyes bugged out of my head. "You're kidding!" I nearly squealed, but then caught it before I embarrassed myself.

Lissa shook her head and then sent a compassionate look to Christian; "We were thinking about in July," she said and my eyes bulged even more.

"That's... that's no more than a month away!" I said, starting to get excited.

"I know! But, you know, Christian and I are both twenty-two, and we're ready for this kind of life," she said. "We're graduating this year, and then we'll both be out in the real world. Why not start out early?" Lissa asked with a giggle.

I was truly excited for them both. "That sounds amazing!" I said excitedly. "I can't wait. Though, you have a lot of planning to do," I told her and she nodded her head.

"Oh yes," she pushed both her eyebrows up. She turned to Dimitri then, and a kind of half smile formed on her lips. "So, how did you two meet?" she asked him. I sent him a panicked and terrified look, and he returned it with a calm smile.

"At an event that her father threw," Dimitri lied. "It was exquisite, but not nearly as exquisite as Rose looked that night," he forged, and I couldn't help but laugh quietly to myself. His eyes grazed over me as if her were imagining me in an 'exquisite' attire. He winked at me, and my heart fluttered ten fold.

"Please, you were so hot that I didn't know what to do with myself," I said and waved a hand in the air as if it were nothing. Dimitri chuckled, and Lissa clapped her hands together in delight.

"How cute!" she said happily. "So are you two... you know, official?" she asked, and I sent a quick glance at Dimitri.

He smiled a genuine smile at her, and for a second, Lissa looked enchanted. "Yes, I'm in love with Rose," he said. His voice was like none other that I had ever heard before. It was soft and light, yet at the same time it still had some edginess in it.

"As I'm in love with you," I said and smiled my man eating smile. Christian, who in which I nearly forgot about, pretended to gag. I slapped his shoulder playfully and Lissa started giggling.

Lissa offered to take us all out to the movies, and then out to lunch. I was ecstatic to go, but I noticed Dimitri's reluctance to leaving. I turned down the offer, and Lissa and Christian left. I really enjoyed their company, but I think Dimitri was starting to feel uncomfortable around Christian. I wasn't exactly sure why, but I didn't question him.

After they left, Dimitri pulled me onto his lap as he plopped down onto the couch. I squealed in surprise, and turned around to send him a playful look. "What? You're my girlfriend, aren't you?" he asked, though we both knew he already knew the answer.

I turned so that I was straddling his waist. "Of course I am," I said and cupped his cheeks. My hands slid down to his jaw, and I ran a thumb down the defined line. "Of course," I said a little slower this time and leaned in so that our lips could meet. All I did was press our lips together, intending something like a little peck, but what I got was much more.

"Roza," Dimitri moaned as I deepened the kiss by plunging my tongue into his mouth.

Dimitri's hands cupped my ass and held it in a firm grip. It was as if his hands were glued to it, because he didn't move them from that spot. He tightened his hands around my butt ever once in a while, but other than that, it was as if I had on another pair of PJ shorts.

"Mmm," I moaned and broke for air. "You are soo..." I contemplating my wording. "Amazing."

Dimitri smirked. "You think that was amazing? How about this," he said as he pushed me over so that I was laying down on my back on the couch. He turn in the blink of an eye so that now he had placed a knee on either side of my hips, and a hand on either sides of my neck.

"I like this better already," I mused smugly. Dimitri smirked and leaned in to press his lips to mine in what seemed like a slow, ameture kiss. But boy, was I wrong. It turned hungry. That's probably the best way to describe it.

If I thought I was feeling bliss a minute ago, this is like going to heaven and back - twice! On of his hands traveled under my tight an thin tank top and up under my bra. He cupped my breast and ran his thumb over my right peak.

I broke the kiss to moan erratically. Dimitri smiled devilishly before placing his lips back down on mine and continued the kiss. I put more force into this one, and that was only to keep up! Dimitri seemed to be a boss at this, he was sweeping me off my feet! I decided to play up my game by putting my fingers at the hem of his shirt, and slowly lifting it over his head. We broke the kiss for seconds to pull the shirt off. Dimitri didn't even seem to notice that he was now shirt less.

I placed my hands on his chest. He was just radiating male power. I tweaked his left nipple with my thumb, and Dimitri groaned into the kiss. I knew he was enjoying this just as much as I was. He pushed his hips down on mine so that they rubbed together slowly. It was starting to drive me crazy how much I wanted him. How much I wanted him inside me. The thought was eating away at me.

I traced every muscle on his chest, and let me tell you, he had a full six pack, so there was a lot. He was warm, and giving me extra body heat by being in such close proximity to me. Dimitri rubbed his fingers over my hardening peaks. He pulled both my bra and already low cut tank top down underneath my breasts. I glanced at them, and it almost seemed as if they were screaming 'Lick me, lick me, Dimitri!'. I blushed, as Dimitri broke the kiss to place his mouth on my right breast.

I moaned. I have to give it to him, he has wicked tongue skills. I wrapped my arms around Dimitri's neck so that his head would have to stay on top of my breasts. I didn't want anything more that this feeling right now. It was just pure ecstacy. I felt my cheeks heat up as he lifted his head and brought his mouth down on my other breast, giving it the exact same amount of attention.

"Dimitri!" I called out blissfully. Dimitri looked up and gave me a sexy grin.

"Did I tell you or what?" he whispered into my ear. I gulped slightly.

"Yeah," I said, my voice still a little shaky. Dimitri chuckled and ran his hand through my hair, removing some of the strands from my face.

"I would be glad to do more than second base with you, if you would like," Dimitri offered with an exhilarating smile. I blushed crimson again at the thought of that.

"I would... love that," I said with an excited smile. "But I have to repay you, it's not fair. You're giving me all the attention," Dimitri just chuckled.

"That sounds great," he said and leaned in to kiss my lips. I kissed him back softly and sucked on his lower lip. I let it glide through my teeth as he pulled away. I got up and adjusted my bra and shirt as Dimitri pulled his shirt back on over his head.

We both got up then. It was nearly twelve, and my stomach was starting to growl. I looked in the fridge and noticed how bare it looked. "Time to go grocery shopping, I guess," I murmured as I pulled out some milk and poured myself a glass. I took a long sip and let out a sigh of content.

Dimitri chuckled as he looked down at me. He leaned in and ran his tongue over my top lip. My eyes bulged in surprise. Dimitri pulled his tongue back into his mouth and grinned at me. "Milk mustache?" he said in a taunting tone. I giggled and pushed his arm.

"I have to buy some food!" I said as I walked out of the kitchen. "Hold on, I'll be right back," I told him. I went up the stairs and into my room to change. I discarded my clothes and put them in the hamper. I stepped into the shower for a quick wash, and then was instantly reminded of my horrifying dream. I shook my head. It wasn't real. Dimitri's not like that. Plus I can hear Rex barking outside my bathroom door.

I laughed at Rex's antics and finished with my washing. I dried off and walked over to my dresser. I put on a white bra and panties that both had matching little bows in the center and then went with a flowery designed sundress. It stopped mid thigh, and let the smallest amount of cleavage show. It was perfect. I put on some cute leather sandals and grabbed my handbag and made my way downstairs.

I met up with Dimitri, and he smiled profoundly at my intricate appearance. "Hey, beautiful," he said as he pulled me into his arms and placed a kiss on the top of my head. "If you want, I could go with you..." he mentioned quietly.

Is shook my head. I understood his current situation of being undercover. My father had always told me to keep to myself around town, and even rarely brought up the Russian Mafia corporations. I had always listened to him without question, and now that I met Dimitri, I knew his words had be true, and that he wasn't just some over protective dad. I wasn't completely familiar with Dimitri's acquaintance to the mafia, but I wasn't about to ask. I figured that was his business, and if he wanted to share it, he would when he wanted to.

"No, it's fine. I'll be back in under an hour," I told him and picked up my keys. Dimitri caught me in a second embrace and held me tightly.

"You're important to me. Be careful," he said sincerely. For a second, I was reminded of my old nanny I once had, Ms. Carp. A crazy woman she was. She would always tell me to watch my back, and make sure no one was following. I was starting to think that she might have had a part in the mafia as well... I cast the thought out of my mind, it was irrelevant now.

I gave Dimitri a winning smile, and pecked his lips. "Don't worry, I'll be fine," I said and chuckled. I turned to leave, but I was ensnared in a pair of iron strong arms.

"I'm not done with you," he said, mocking my words from yesterday. I pressed my hands up to his chest as he crashed his lips down on mine. He slid his tongue in, and it felt as if it only lasted for a second more before he completely withdrew. He smacked my ass and gave me a cheeky smile.

"Bye," I called as I opened the door.

"See you soon, Love," Dimitri replied as I shut the door. I really didn't want to leave him, but I would see him soon, so it didn't matter that much, I guess.

I got into my car and drove straight to the grocery store. It took me about ten minutes to arrive there, and then I was surprised when I ran into a familiar face there.

Adrian?

Since when did the little prince shop for food? I innerly smirked at his new name. I walked right past him, seeing that he was still mad from last night and wanted to ignore me. I was surprised, however, when he caught my wrist and twirled me around. We locked eyes, and it seemed as if time stopped for a moment.

"Rose," he said monotonously.

I gave him sort of a half smile. "Hey, Adrian," I said. His hair looked messy, but gelled, like usual, and his clothes pressed to perfection. Yep, regular Adrian. At least he hadn't done something drastic like shaved his head or painted his nails black. I could see that they were definitely not painted when he dropped his hand to his side.

"I'm glad I ran into you," Adrian said, running a hand through his hair, "I just wanted to know the truth," he looked deeply into my eyes, and for a second I felt as if I were being violated. "Is there nothing going on between us anymore?" he asked.

My heart sank. I felt horrible, because truth be told, there was nothing going on between the two of us. "Well," I said optimistically. "We're friends, right?" I asked in a sort of hopeful sort of way.

Adrian smirked and looked at the ground, crestfallen in a way. "I see," he looked up at me. "I'll always have feelings for you, Rose. I'm always around," he said as he walked off in the direction of the check out area. I noticed in his hand three packs of cigarettes. I frowned at this. Yeah, he was sad alright.

I tried to shake the thought off, but it was still bothering me the whole time I was shopping. I got the essentials for cooking, and then some extra treats, along with some more dog food.

I was loading my groceries into the car when an odd character walked up to me. He was quite good looking, I must say, but no where near as good as my god at home. I also noticed a wedding ring on his finger. I smiled at him, wondering what he wanted.

"You know a, um, Dimitri Belikov?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

"I do," I paused, "And who are you?" I asked.

This time he smiled. "I would like you to give this to him," he said, handing me a black leather suitcase. It wasn't exactly heavy, but definitely not light. He flashed me one last smile before turning around. "Tell him it was from Mikhail, thank you," he said and vanished into the sea of cars. I looked around for him, but unfortunately couldn't find him anywhere.

I looked at the briefcase. What the hell was inside? I was almost tempted to look, but then some more questions hit me. Who was this Mikhail and how did he know I knew him?

It was odd, to say in the least. I placed the suitcase in the passenger seat of my car and drove home. I was all smiles as I entered my house, with my many grocery bags. Dimitri, like the gentleman he was, helped me out a little. Okay, a lot.

"You know someone called..." I raked my brain for his name. "Mikhail?" I asked. "He didn't tell me his last name," I told him.

Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I do... why? Did he give you something to give me?" he asked. I nodded.

"He did, actually. I wasn't really sure how he knew I knew you, but I accepted it anyway. I guess that was a little stupid now that I think about it," I said with a sheepish grin. I handed Dimitri the suitcase and he looked at it as if it were a piece of gold. His eyes shown with happiness.

Dimitri's eyes flickered to mine, and then a red tinge filled his cheeks. "I might have... mentioned a few things about you to him once," he said and placed the suitcase under his arm. "I'll be right back," he said as he ventured up the stairs. I shrugged my shoulders and brought the rest of the groceries into the kitchen. I put everything away and Dimitri walked into the kitchen then.

"What do you feel like having for lunch?" I asked him and his eyes lit up.

"Bolognase?" he asked. I laughed aloud. I remembered this as the first food that I fed him when he came... err, started living here.

"Sounds good," I said and pulled out some tomatoes. I felt a strong pair of arms slid around my waist. Dimitri placed his head in the crook of my neck.

"Not as good as you," he breathed, and I felt that explosion of butterflies in my stomach again. I smirked and turned my head slightly to look at him out of the corner of my eye. He lifted his lips up to kiss the corner of my left eye.

"Well then you're just going to have to settle for second best."

**TBC!**

**Alright. Sorry for the angst beginning if ur like anti-angst like all u Twilight haters. I really have to update this. It took longer that I thought it would. That's a good thing I suppose. I'm hungry. **

**Okay, well nobody really commented about needing someone to beta their story... but I'm still here. lol. just PM or message me if you or someone u know needs a beta. kthnx!**

**Review plzzzz! I'm really satisfied with the amount of reviews I'm getting per chapter! It helps a lot!**

**K... I think that's all XD**


	9. Day Trip

**Chapter Nine**

**Day Trip**

**Dimitri POV**

Well, I should start out from the beginning, huh? I know. I'm the world's biggest liar. To keep something so bit away from Rose is truly horrible, and I regret it. But honestly, it's for her protection. It would probably be best that I didn't tell her all the things that I did.

Yeah, after killing Tasha, I shot and killed both of Christian's parents.

It was all Tasha's fault, after all. If she had never killed my family and tried to kill me, and then realized that it all failed, turned to blackmail. If all of that had never happened, Christian might be actually decent enough to, you know, talk to. Probably not now. He knows who I am.

Of course he's seen me before. I wasn't really sure why he didn't say anything, or if he knows that I might be the murderer of his parents and close aunt. I mean, it's not like I could have reached across the table and shot Christian on sight.

That and the fact that he's getting married.

And to of all people, Lissa, who I've assumed is Rose's closest friend. I could not live with myself knowing that Rose knew I killed her best friend's fiance. And, yeah, if someone were to kill Rose, and I knew who, I would rip his stomach and intestines out and then make him eat it.

I'm a very respectable man, if anything. Plus, I'm still alive, aren't I? Tasha obviously had a soft spot for me and couldn't stand killing me. I knew her attraction to me ran deep. That was an unfortunate vulnerableness. She honestly should have seen that coming.

I made my decision. Christian wouldn't die.

I would need to come clean to Rose sooner or later, and I couldn't even imagine her reaction to all this. I killed her friend's family. I killed many more than that, but I'll probably leave that out. Also, I had about six firearms in my room right now, all locked and ready to load. There was no way in hell that the outcome of this would be... somewhat calm.

I sighed. I was head over heels in love with Rose. I gripped her tighter in my arms; it was nearly ten am and we were spooning in bed. I felt such a passion towards Rose, that it's not even funny. I would do absolutely anything for this woman.

I'm not really sure what clicked... about midweek when I was at Spiridon's in hiding, I started to feel... I don't know, lonely. It was beyond odd - I've never felt this before. It's like, in the four or so amount of days that I spent at Rose's house, something so strong had already formed between us. Rose is just so... so beautiful, and wonderful. I couldn't grasp how someone could even reach such an extreme level of my affection.

But yet, here we are, cuddled together. It was a miracle that Rose seemed to have the same feelings for me. "Nghh, Dimitri..." Rose mumbled. I visibly blushed. Oh god, I could feel myself waking up in more places than one.

"Roza," I groaned into her ear. I smirked at her reaction. Her face became one of shock, but then she melted into a lazy smile. She giggled and mumbled something incoherent before cuddling into my chest more. "Abe is here," I whispered into her ear once again. Rose shot up like a rocket. She glanced around to make sure he was there.

When she found nobody in here except for me, she turned and glared. Rose crossed her arms over her chest, only seeming to bump up her already huge chest. "Dimitri..." she said in an angered tone.

I couldn't refuse the chuckle that flowed out of my mouth like carbon dioxide. "You were saying some..." I groped for the right word, "naughty things," I said in a seductive voice. Rose knitted her eyebrows together and a cute strawberry blush crawled onto her face.

"Right. Like what?" she asked, obviously not believing me.

"You said... 'Dimitri... touch me here', and 'make love to me!'" I said making a horrible attempt at imitating her voice. She gasped and slapped my arm.

"I so did not!" she shouted, but couldn't keep the embarrassed grin off her face. "And I do not sound like that!"

I skillfully arched an eyebrow. "Or do you?" I asked in the best husky voice I could manage. Rose visibly melted under my eyes. I saw her bite her lip, as if it would be the one thing in between her and I making out... or something a little more perverse.

"Whatever," she said, showing a great deal of self-restraint. Honestly, I was impressed. If I were her, I would have raped myself by now. Okay, that sounds _reallly_ wrong. Please ignore I just thought that.

As Rose tried desperately to get off of the bed, I caught her around her waist and pulled her back to me. She squeaked out as she landed on my lap... on something else as well. Her face turned that adorable cherry red again. "I'm not done with you..." I said hotly in her ear, for the second time in two days. She giggled but then moaned lightly and tilter her chin up so that I had better access to her neck.

I gratefully accepted the invitation.

I devoured her neck whole, leaving little bites and soon to be bruises along the way. I trailed little kissed from her sharp jaw bone to right above her collarbone. Cute little moans escaped Rose's mouth, and I could tell by the prominent blush upon her cheeks that she was taking a guilty pleasure in this. Rose started turning slowly so that she was straddling my hips.

With a harsh shove, I was on my back, my head leaning over the side of the bed. My hair fell from around my face just as I saw Rose jump onto me and cup my face with her hands. She placed her lips on mine and I watched in horror as all our weight on the side of the bed caused us both to fall over the side.

Rose screamed in surprise as well as delight as we both fell. She rolled off of me and onto the floor, allowing me with the upper hand by landing on top.

"Ouch..." Rose mumbled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Are you okay?" My over protective side of me waking up. Rose noticed how stiff I had become and laughed.

"I'm fine, Dimitri. All I did was fall off a bed," Rose's hot breath was on my lips. I only then realized how close we were. Our noses were practically touching. Also, we were both starting to breath heavily.

It took me a while to reply. "Good," I finally got out. Rose noticed the break in time in which it took me to respond and laughed.

No words needed. Rose pushed my head down onto hers by lacing her fingers through my hair. I groaned into the kiss; this is what I had been waiting for. I hadn't realized how much I had been yearning for this until it got down to it. I was addicted to Rose's kisses.

I pinned Rose beneath me as Rose arched her back up and rubbed our places together. I couldn't help but press my groin down onto her and add pressure. Rose moaned into the kiss, and boy what a noise that was. It was so addictive and beautiful that I had no idea what I was going to do with myself.

"What if your mom were to walk in on us like this?" I asked with a chuckle in my voice. Rose became unresponsive. I noticed this and broke the kiss. I looked at her with a confused glance and she looked away from my eyes.

I noticed a emotion deep inside her eyes. I wasn't exactly sure I could put my finger on it, though. It was like sadness mixed with longing. I decided to pursue the matter.

"What's your mom like?" I asked curiously in a concerned tone. Rose still didn't look at me.

"I, um, lied about something," she admitted, and I cocked an eyebrow. Lied? About what?

I sat up and pulled her up with me and into my arms. She cuddled into my and placed her chin on my shoulder. "And what is it that you lied about?" I asked, trying not to show her how desperate I was to hear her answer.

"My family. Well - my mom," Rose said and looked around the room uncomfortably. "I don't have a mom," she admitted. I furrowed my eyebrows. She continued before I could interrupt. "She died when I was about seven, and anything that I remember about her was just... just bad. Whenever we were together, I was neglected and ignored. When she died, I felt so alone. I mean, it's not like she showed me any love in the first place, but knowing she was gone... it was so lonely," she admitted and looked at the wall with glassy eyes.

I knew by Rose's strong character that she wouldn't allow those tears to fall, but right now, I wasn't so sure. Rose sniffled and clutched my shirt.

"My dad lied to me. He told me she went on a vacation. I believed him, but when he packed up all my things and moved it to his house... I wasn't so sure. For two years, that's what I believed. My own father lied to me about this, and lies constantly about everything in his life," yeah, you have no idea what he does, Rose, I thought. "I don't know a thing about what he does for a living!" Rose ended up shouting.

Frustration was practically radiating for her. I felt it like she did, I didn't grow up with a dad. For comfort, I pulled her in close to me and hugged her. It felt like the only right thing to do right now. Rose sniffled as she pulled away ten seconds later and blinked back the tears.

Rose went back to the topic of her mother. "It's just a sore spot, and I don't like talking about her. It bothers me too much," she whispered.

"Do you talk about it with your friends?" I asked, suddenly in a serious mood. "Lisa?" I asked.

"Lissa," Rose corrected, "and yeah. I tell her everything. And I mean everything. I bet you that there's not one thing that she doesn't know about me," she said and smirked.

I smugly smiled. "Or is there?" I asked, and Rose's face turned a little blue. "So tell me, does she know about me?" I asked mockingly.

"Well..." I already knew the answer. "to a certain extent, I mean, she knows who you are and that you're my... my..." Rose couldn't say the word, and whether it was embarrassment or with regret I wasn't sure.

"Boyfriend?" I asked with a slight smirk gracing my lips. Rose looked up and smiled a brilliant smile. She pecked me on my lips and didn't let that smile fade.

"Exactly," she giggled and leaned in to give me another peck on the lips. She turned around slowly and looked on the alarm clock on the side table. Rose gasped and shot up, stepping to the side of me. "I have to go!" Rose shouted.

"Why?" I asked with a crude smile on my face. "Having an affair?" I asked in joke.

Rose's answer shocked me - to say in the least. "I wish," she said and stuck her tongue out at me. I think my heart actually skipped a couple beats. My mind went blank and my lips dry. "I'm kidding!" she shouted as she grabbed some clothes out of her closet and went into the bathroom. I could hear the click of the lock behind her.

Damn.

I shook my head and got up from sitting on the floor. I pulled back the curtains and blinds so that warm morning light streamed in. I looked into the back yard. It was really sweet looking; a hammock was in the corner, tied in between two palm trees. A big portion of it was grass, but in the opposite corner there was a circle of flat stones with a simple black wood love seat with white cushions. How she kept that clean, I had no idea. It was very romantic looking, there was a canopy of ivy and trees above it so that it had some shade and privacy. I smirked, Rose and I would have to hit that seat up soon.

Rose came out of the shower five minutes later, fully dressed in a white long sleeved button up shirt that showed just the perfect amount of cleavage, and jeans that were rolled up at her ankles. She looked hot.

"You're staring, Dimitri," she said as she walked past me. I unconsciously blushed and tried to ignore her comment.

"Can't help it. You're too stunning," I said and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. Rose smiled and leaned up to kiss the corner of my lips slowly.

"Thank you," Rose smiled a million watt smile and slid out of my grip. "But if I don't leave soon, Mase is going to kill me," she said and rolled her eyes as she bent over to pick up her bag. Let me tell you, soo many perverted thoughts ran through my mind in the three seconds that she used to bend over and pick up her shoulder bag.

I shuddered and turned around so that possibly Rose wouldn't see the bulge in my pants. I sat down on the bed and pulled a pillow over my lap. "Who's Mase?" I asked questioningly.

Rose turned around and gave me a critical look. "A friend." She didn't notice the pillow.

"A friend that is male or female?" 'Mase' didn't sound like such a feminine name.

"A... male..." Rose muttered. I think I may have scared her, because her features turn fearful. "There's nothing going on between us," she said and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Oh really? Then what are you-"

"He's gay," Rose cut me off, and frankly I was glad she did, because I was about to get into a long lecture full of Zen shit and life lessons.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Kay, have fun," I said and Rose smiled brightly once again.

"Okay!" Rose said excitedly as she skipped over to me and kissed me on the lips. She let out a faux moaning noise and I slapped her ass. She laughed and got off of me, not before ripping the pillow from my lap. "Nice try," she said skeptically as she pointed to my hard on.

My lips formed one line as I felt my cheeks heat up. "Um... well... I mean, it's your fault," I said, looking away in embarrassment.

Rose laughed. "Whatever, I'll take care of that another time," she said, not before winking at me. I think I grew another inch because of my excitement and anxiety. Rose did not notice this, however, and walked out of the room. "See you later!" she yelled as she closed the door behind her.

I wonder when later is, because, what the fuck am I supposed to do with this boner! This is the second time!

I found myself walking out of her room, not after making her bed. I'm just a neat-freak I guess. I walked into my room, and noticed the temperature, or lack of temperature for that matter. The window was wide open, I must have left it open. I got down on my knees and leaned over to grab something under the bed.

I pulled it out; it was the black leather suitcase that Rose had delivered to me unknowing what was inside of it.

Mikhail was good, I will give him that. I guess I just blabbed too much about Rose and that's why he knew exactly what she looked like.

Back to the suitcase; I opened it and looked at the contents. This was the first time since I've laid hands on it yesterday. It was jam packed with ammo - just what I needed. I mentally did a fist pump. The situation called for it.

I was running out of bullets anyway, I had wasted a lot on Christian's parents and his cousins, they weren't going to just hand their heads over to me. I had to work for that. Plus, after taking out about half of Tasha's guards, that had taken a heavy toll on me as well. Oh yeah, and there was that Chinese delivery man that saw my gun in the background of Spiridon's house... Oh and-

Never mind.

I took a quick shower, and got changed into dark washed straight legged jeans and a white V-necked shirt. I dried my hair off with a towel and then stepped into my room again.

Something... was off. Like, it didn't feel right. I turned to my right, and in the corner of the room was a shadow. A human shadow. My eyes bulged as my jaw clenched. Who the fuck was in here?

In the blink of an eye, I grabbed one of the handguns that I got last week and pointed it at the shadow. Someone walked out of it, and there was a menacing grin on his face.

I instantly recognized this snakes face. It was Abe.

Abe cackled as he looked at my shocked face. "Surprised? Ha, well, I'm not," he said, laughing a little at first, but then his face turned dark. His glare was icy. "I knew it was you all along. You're a horrible liar, Belikov," Abe said. I gritted my teeth.

"Shut up. I'm not doing this for the reasons you think," I said icily.

"Oh really now? You're not just using my daughter for a safe haven, using her house, her body, her reputation, all for your self. You really are a sick man," Abe said as angrily as I had. The tension in the room started to heat up, and it was as if fire was creeping up my neck.

"Don't accuse me of anything! You have no idea what I'm feeling, what my intentions are. Don't act like you do," I paused and took a deep breath. "And I'm not using Rose. I would never. I love her," I said, shocked at my own words and confession.

Abe looked taken aback for a moment, but then bent over laughing. He threw his head back, his laughter loud as a siren. "Oh, Belikov, you had me for a second," he said and pulled out a pistol with an extra long barrel. "You never should have came here," Abe glared daggers at me.

"I'm glad I came here. Believe it or not, I'm in love with Rose, and there's nothing you can say or do that will change that," I eyed his gun. "Shoot me. Go ahead. I'm one hundred percent sure that Rose has the same exact feelings as me. What will she think?" a sly grin slid onto my face. "You killed her boyfriend. She'll find out what you _really_ do. She'll hate you forever."

"You know nothing, stupid Belikov. You should have died like the rest of your family. Or at least like your father, like a dog," he said with a smug grin.

I growled. As much as I hated my father as Abe did, I would not allow him to disrespect him. Only I could do that. "Do not speak about my father. Or anyone else in my family. The source of my family's death has been dealt with, so I no longer need to live with that on my shoulders," I said proudly. I have avenged my family's death.

"I see, so you were the one who wiped out the Ozera family," Abe did something I never thought he would do in my lifetime. "Impressive," a compliment. I was momentarily taken aback.

"Thanks," I said, no emotion in my voice. "Wait - you knew she did it?" I asked, referring to Tasha killing off my family.

Abe laughed curtly. "Of course I did. Tasha was my lapdog, remember?" Abe said with a sly grin, and I saw the meaning behind his words. Ew, he fucked Tasha?

"Gross," I said and Abe shrugged.

"Wasn't that bad," he countered, but I was brought back to reality.

I needed a solution to our dispute, and fast. "Why don't you drop the gun and fight me like a real man would," I said. I was obviously the bigger one of the two of us, though Abe wasn't too far behind. He was probably around mid to late forties, and I had to say, he was in pretty good shape.

"No, that's ridiculous, I'm a man of the Mafia." Touche.

"You're a coward," I attacked. Abe glared.

"Oh I am, now am I?" he asked and raised his gun once again. I had to show him that I wasn't afraid of him.

"Look," I reasoned. "If you want to see if she loves me or not, you're welcome to do that. Because, I'm telling the truth, I'm telling you," I said and dropped my gun on the floor. I kicked it away and it landed by Abe's feet. "I mean Rose no harm, this," I gestured to the guns and bullets everywhere. "these, are for self defense. People are still out to get me," I told him, and Abe continued to glare at me.

"You really are foolish," Abe said, but then looked as to be contemplating my fate. "I will come over tonight, and I want a... a fucking show. You better bring it, and make her love you quick, or I will personally make sure you're dead. Off the face of the earth," Abe said, tucking his gun back into his belt.

"You'll just see," I said with a grin on my face. Abe noticed this, and glared at me some more.

"This better not be a trick. I will be over at six sharp," he said and I nodded. He walked over to the window and shut it. He walked past me to the door and I sent him a skeptical look.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked with a slightly creeped out look on my face. Abe shrugged.

"Just a little before you came in here," he said as he rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I didn't watch you change," he said and slammed the door behind him. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. That liar. If he had been in there the whole time, at the same time that I was changing, he had to have seen me changing.

I left the room and stood at the top of the stairs. Abe was unlocking the door, but noticed my presence and looked up at me. He sighed and rolled his eyes once again. "Okay, fine, whatever. I saw everything," he muttered as he closed and locked the door behind him.

God, fucking gross.

**TBC**

**Alright, I meant to upload this yesterday night, but my computer kept on restarting and deleting my work and I just got so frustrated that I just said "Screw this," and read fanfiction for the rest of the night. **

**Did anyone go to Comic-Con? **

**If anyone did, I am SO FUCKING JEALOUS. For two reasons. One, I met the woman who wrote the graphic novel version of Vampire Academy Book One on , and she is really cool! She said that she would be there selling her books (I already preordered one lol) but I wanted to go anyway and say hi and support her, but I couldn't get to San Diego in time. ): I live in San Fransisco (No stalkin' plz) and it wouldn't have been too long if I took a plane, but my parents said no. D: **

**Reason number two: BEN BARNES WAS THERE! Holy crap guys, I have like the hugest crush on him. I'm not a hardcore fangirl, js, but he really seems like a good guy, and I like that about him. That and I want to get married to him and have his children. SADLY... he is sixteen years older than me... but that's pretty kinky, huh? :p haha **

**OKAY ONE MORE THING. so you know how in the dream Rose had last chapter, rex was dead in the shower? Well, I based Rose's house off of my aunt's house, and I was at my aunt's house yesterday and the day before that... and the day before that, and I had to sleep in the guest room in the basement... and the room where Rex supposedly died was the connecting bathroom to my room. Yeah, I took a shower in there. :l**

**Kay, review thanks! Sorry that was long, but I wanted to put my thoughts out there. **


	10. A Show

**Chapter Ten**

**A Show**

**A/N: Some of you guys requested lemon... um, here you go... (M) **

**Rose POV**

Mason was definitely not one to disappoint. We hit up literally almost every single store in the whole damn place. It was really cute how he had (nearly) the same passion I had to shop. And I learned from the best of the best shoppers; Lissa. I had told Mason this, and he fell over laughing. Seriously. He tripped and did a face plant in the ground. I swear, Mason is the funniest person on earth.

"Oh!" I gasped. I looked into the mirror for my reflection. I was wearing a red dress that reached mid-thigh. It had no sleeves, and removable spaghetti straps. To cover my breasts, the dress made a sort of heart shape.

"Open the door! Let me see!" Mason asked desperately, and reminded me vaguely of Lissa. I undid the lock and Mason walked into my spacious changing room. His eyes fell on my body, and I watched him noticeably gulp. His eyes roamed my body from head to toe. I knew that this dress made my body look good, but I wasn't aware of the magnitude. "Rose, I'm dead serious. You can make a gay turn straight," he said and shielded his eyes from my body. I laughed as Mason closed the door behind him, a huge blush on his face.

"So I take it you like it," I said with a smirk in my voice. Mason snorted.

"Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out," I could almost hear Mason rolling his eyes.

I smiled at my reflection one last time before I took the dress off and put my normal clothes back on. I held the dress in my arm, along with some high heels and left the room. There Mason stood with all seven of my bags. Seven may not seem like a big amount of bags, but the interior was packed tight with clothes. Plus I had littler bags inside the bigger bags.

Mason looked around. "Isn't your dad going to get mad that you're using his credit card?" he asked a little unsure. I waved it off.

"Kay well, I ran out of money after I spent five hundred, and please, it's not like my dad ever uses this. He feels neglected... he was just calling to me to use him before I left, and I couldn't resist how cute he looks!" I squealed and Mason shook his head, chuckling.

"Whatever," Mason mumbled. "Just don't come running to me when you spend half your mortgage on clothes," he said and I laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I have epic puppy eyes," I said and smirked because of my victory.

"Sure, sure, just don't use them on me or we both might do something we'll regret," he said and we both laughed aloud at this.

-.-

I was only walking in the door after a merciless day of shopping. I slammed the door behind me and walked tiredly up the stairs to my room. I swear, shopping is like walking a marathon. I dropped all my things on the ground in my bedroom and collapsed on my bed. My legs felt dead. Great.

I didn't even want to go in specifics in which I bought. I just way too much of my dad's money (not that he cares at all.) but I was starting to feel guilty. When was I going to wear all these clothes? I had to snort at my stupidity. "I'm smart," I moaned into the pillow.

For some reason, the bed dipped down next to me and I was embraced with warmth. "You are, Love," someone, Dimitri, said hotly in my ear. A shiver went through me, and boy did it feel good.

I chuckled, I wanted to be closer to him, but I couldn't move. "I caaan't mooove," I moaned. "Too sore," I explained and Dimitri cracked a small smile.

"Please allow me to show you some assistance, then would you?" he said as he sat up I moaned in response, hopefully he understood that. I felt his hands trail down my legs and to my feet which he took into his hands. He kneaded small circles into the center of my feet, but then the circles got larger. It felt like he was fixing up my whole world.

Dimitri brought my foot to his mouth and kissed it on the palm lightly. A tingling sensation shot through out all my nervous systems. It felt good. I groaned, acknowledging him to continue. Dimitri understood this and continued his sensuous massaging. He moved on to my other foot. It was given the same amount of attention; if not more.

"Your legs are so gorgeous," Dimitri mused, and I felt a smile tugging at my lips. Dimitri slid his fingers down my thighs.

"Tankuu," was the best I could manage with my face still stuffed into my pillow. Dimitri chuckled and I fell back into a dead haze. I was so tired, and with Dimitri relieving me of my hurting feet, it felt so good.

"Oh," Dimitri said, as if he remembered something. "That's right, Abe-err, your father- said that he wanted to come over for dinner, or something," Dimitri said, almost embarrassed.

I lifted my head and turned around to look at Dimitri. By the slightly ticked off facial expression, I could tell that he wasn't lying. My heart leaped. "Aw! You two are bonding! That's a start!" I said excitedly. I couldn't move to hug or kiss him, because my legs were asleep, and there was nothing humanly possible that I could do to move them.

Dimitri bit his lip and looked away. Bonding was obviously not the case. I realized this and sighed. I felt the need to apologize for my father; but I realized that was ridiculous. My dad is his own person, and he shouldn't be scaring off my boyfriends like this.

"Hey, my dad doesn't hate you," I told him and he looked my way with a slightly hopeful face. It was kind of cute actually. I sat up using my stomach muscles and cupped his cheeks with my hands. "I talked to him. I told him not to treat you badly... but he mentioned something about you not telling me something..." I said and looked up at Dimitri's face to see if there was something he wasn't saying. I didn't continue, and he noticed this, so he took his turn to speak.

"I see," he murmured. "There is something, something somewhat small and somewhat huge that I haven't told you... but it's more of a surprise. Yeah, let's put it that way. I'll tell you another time," he said with a wink, and I beamed.

"Really!" I said with an energetic smile.

"Yeah, it may seem like a shock, but you'll probably... Okay so what do you want for dinner?" Dimitri asked suddenly bluntly changing the topic.

I was easily distracted. I don't know why, but I totally dropped the subject. "Um, how about pizza?" I asked. "I know how to make it," I added and Dimitri nodded.

"Sounds good," a devilish smirk pulled at his lips. "But I would rather eat you,"

I giggled uncontrollably as Dimitri leaned in and placed his lips on my neck. He layered kisses everywhere.

-.-

I had just slipped the pizzas into the oven as I felt Dimitri's arms snake around my waist. "Yes? How can I help you?" There was a slight laugh in my voice.

"You can help me by, um, let's see, I have a little friend that has been hard as a rock for the past few days, and he's been very lonely," Dimitri explained. I had to giggle. His 'friend' being his cock.

"I see, and what can I do to make him feel better?" I asked, going along with it.

"He loves kisses. And caresses. Sometimes he's very perverted," Dimitri breathed hot breath on my neck. I felt a blush redden my cheeks.

"That sounds interesting; why don't I meet him and see what I can do to help him out?" I asked, half laughing and Dimitri's face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. I laughed at him as he picked me up in his strong arms and brought me over to the living room in the front of the house. Dimitri placed me down on a couch that was right next to a window, and the front door was only ten feet away. Probably not the best place, but my desire for him was taking over me.

"He's hiding," Dimitri explained as I crawled over to his lap and unbuckled Dimitri's jeans. I unzipped each tooth as slow as possible, and I could tell it was killing Dimitri. I smiled innocently up at him, and this only fed him. Once done zipping, Dimitri's erection popped out of his pants, clothed only by a thin layer of briefs.

I gave Dimitri one last lustful glance before I hooked my fingers around his briefs and pulled them down. There he was, in all his glory, as stiff as a board and nearly as long as my forearm. Jesus!

Dimitri laughed at my surprised expression. "He's excited to see you," Dimitri said and I couldn't help but press one lasting kiss on the very tip. I felt the throbbing of him on this kiss, and didn't ignore him. I gripped the base of his shaft and slid him into my mouth. Dimitri moaned in pleasure as I licked him all around with my tongue. "Rozaa," he groaned.

I started playing with his balls as I slid his shaft further and further into the depths of my mouth. Dimitri unbuttoned some of the buttons of my shirt, but after having trouble with it, I broke the kiss I was giving his 'friend' here and pulled my shirt open so that only my bra was showing.

"Eager?"

"Much," I replied. Dimitri clasped my bra from the back and my breasts fell into his hands. I put my mouth on Dimitri. He groaned aloud again, but didn't fumble with my breasts. I moved so that I was on my stomach and adjusted myself so that my breasts were at his base. He stared down at me in awe, as if I were a goddess.

I placed his member in between my breasts and pressed my lips on him. Dimitri groaned and slid his fingers into my hair. "Oh, Roza! It's so good," Dimitri's cheeks flushed.

**Dimitri POV**

I was about to release. I was about a millimeter away from cumming. So. Close.

The door opened slowly, almost painfully slow. I watched in horror as someone walked in and faced us. "Hey, Rose. I, um..." Abe stopped dead in his tracks as he looked up to see... well, this. This must have looked pretty bad, because there was a look of horror and shock all combined into one. "Well, this is odd," Abe said.

I nodded, an angry glint in his eyes formed, and I knew it was because of me.

"I came over for dinner, but I guess you're already eating," Abe continued in a monotonous tone. Rose underneath me squeaked and covered herself up in embarrassment. I felt bad for her. I would be awkward too if my mom were to walk in on me with my girlfriend who was half naked... as was I. But, you know, I don't have a mom (or dad for that matter) so I guess it doesn't count.

"Dad, I-"

"Rose, I need to have a talk with you," Abe said. The anger in his voice disappeared, but I knew there was a questioning one still there. I knew she was in for a long lecture, no doubt about sex, the rest of her life, you know, dad shit.

Rose cowered down and clipped her bra behind her back. Well that was impressive. She tried to button her shirt over her chest, but was having a little bit of trouble since some of the buttons had been ripped off in her eagerness.

Since my back was to Abe, he couldn't see my hard-as-a-rock erection. I growled as I zipped my pants back up; they hadn't been pushed down when Rose was playing with me. My dick was screaming to have someone (preferably Rose) touch and taste him more. I could feel him throbbing; I was only seconds from my release. I turned to face Rose, who was under Abe's protective arm.

"Come sit down with us, Dimitri," Abe said with a bit of a disapproving look. I looked away at a random picture frame on the wall and tried to ignore the look sent at me. Rose gave me an apologetic look, but was pulled towards the direction of the bigger living room. "Sit," Abe said, meaning both of us.

Rose and I sat down side by side as Abe stood before us, like the adult; which was slightly weird because I was nearly half his age and could have taught him one or two lessons.

"Rose," Abe looked at her first. "Do you love Dimitri?" his question took me by surprise. It seemed to have the same affect on Rose as well.

Rose blushed that adorable strawberry coloured blush and looked over at me. "Well, yeah," she said, a little unenthusiastically, though I understood she was embarrassed. "A lot," there we go.

Abe arched an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "And you, Belikov. What's your input?" Abe said, a lot ruder than he had asked his daughter. Rose slid her hands in my mine, and I held them tightly.

I couldn't answer fast enough. "I love Rose." Abe's lips pulled into a smile, but it didn't exactly reach his eyes. Rose clutched my hand tighter, and I felt as if millions of little butterflies had erupted in my chest. It felt great; like nothing I had felt in a long time.

"I understand," he says as he turns away and takes a glance at his watch. "Interesting. Now, Rose, do you understand what Dimitri does for a living?" he asked with a slight smirk. Rose rose a brow.

"Um, well, I have an idea of it. It's not really my business to snoop around in his work," Rose said impishly. I sent her a reassuring smile and Rose gratefully returned it.

"Let me put it to you this way," Abe said, no doubt about to go into an hour long lecture about what I do, who I've killed, my horrible past. Thankfully, Rose saved the day.

"Oh my god! I forgot about the pizza!" Rose shouted and jumped up. Her hand slid out of mine as she raced into the kitchen. It was only about twenty feet away, but Rose knew that the pizzas were probably over cooked by now.

Abe watched her, as did I, as she retreated into the kitchen to open the oven. Rose reached her hand in to take out the burning hot pan of pizza. Without a glove. I jumped up.

"Rose!" I shouted. Rose turned towards me, and the pad of her finger hissed as it touched the burning hot pan. She cried out in pain and jumped back. I was up in an instant by her side. I slid her finger in my mouth in attempt to cool it down.

Rose whimpered, but she didn't cry out again. I went into the freezer and put some ice into a bag and wrapped it in a paper towel. I handed it to Rose and she placed it gingerly on her finger. I snaked my arms around her waist and planted a soft kiss to her forehead. Rose looked up at me and smiled. She leaned in to peck me on the lips when we both heard a loud hissing noise coming from the oven.

I cursed in Russian, and Rose giggled at this. I get some oven mitts out and pulled the pizza out, placing it on the smooth marble counter. There was flour and tomato sauce on every surface. I sighed and chuckled. "That pizza is more trouble than it's worth," I said and Rose giggled.

Rose leaned in and gave me one, lasting, kiss. "Thank you," she said and smiled a very genuine, yet at the same time seducing smile. I smiled back and placed a kiss on her nose.

"Anything for you," I whispered and she touched my arm lightly. We were both lost in each other's eyes when we remembered the third person in our group.

Abe cleared his voice loudly and we both glanced over. "Well," Abe mumbled. "I can see that you two... are... interested in each other. More than I thought," he admitted and stared at the wall like it was the most amazing thing in the universe. "I'll leave you two alone. Have a pleasant night," he continued at started walking for the door.

Before he left, he sent me one last glance, as if to say 'I'm watching you'. I glared at him as he left the house. Ass. He still doesn't believe me. We could have sex right in front of him and tell each other twenty times that we loved one another, and he still wouldn't believe it.

Now I'm not saying that what just happened with the pizza pan was staged, but I guess it really did help us out a little bit. Rose clutched my hand and I turned to her.

"What was that he was saying about what you really do for a living?" Rose asked. "I mean, I hate to bother you by asking privet questions, but I was wondering..." Rose trailed off.

I led Rose over to the living room and sat her down on the couch. "I do... horrible things," I admitted and looked away. Rose gasped and put a finger on my chin and lifted my face up so that we were looking eye to eye.

"What type of horrible things?"

"Like..." I paused. "Killing people," I explained. I wanted to tell her this was all a lie, but I couldn't. I couldn't lie to her, all I wanted to do was protect her. I couldn't protect her by lying to her. Rose's eyes went wide and they started to water.

"Wh-what?" she asked, a little stunned.

"I... I'm sorry, Roza," I paused to take a breath. _You have no idea how sorry I am._ "I love you, and I would never-"

"How many..." Rose muttered. I didn't say anything for a moment, and this time, she repeated it a little louder. "How many?" she asked and looked up at me. She had tears in her eyes that threatened to fall. I reached my hand up and wiped a tear that leaked out with my thumb.

I raked my mind for an answer. I honestly didn't know the grand total, but I wasn't going to lie and tell her five. I was not going to lie. "I don't know," I replied and looked into her eyes. I could tell that she was hurt that I hadn't told her this earlier, as well as a little scared. Behind all of that, I could see love. And lust, from earlier. I felt horrible conflicting so many emotions on her that she didn't deserve. "Trust me, I'm not bad. I'm apart of the mafia, as I told you before," I said and muttered about how her lying father was as well.

"What?" Rose asked in confusion. _Oh yeah, your father is also apart of the mafia. He's killed twenty times as many people as I have, and that's _really_ saying something. He probably hasn't told you this for the same exact reasons as I have kept it from you. _

"I... nothing. Look, Rose. All I want is to protect you. I don't want you to ever have to worry. Please, just... trust me," I told her. Rose looked up into my eyes once more and sympathy flooded her features.

"Dimitri..." Rose moaned. "I didn't know you were like this," she said. "What else haven't you told me?" she asked, this time hurt. I felt horrible. I knew at that moment I was the worst person in the world.

"Rose, please don't be like that. You know I love you. I love you so much that it hurts," I explained truthfully. Rose's expression was compassionate, but then she fell back into her sadness. "I'll prove it to you. Anyway you want," I said and Rose looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Sleep with me," she said. Her eyes widened, and she placed a hand on my chest. "Not sex. Just... sleep with me," Rose corrected herself. I smiled softly and nodded. I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers.

"Anything," I paused and kissed her again. "For you," I said and Rose giggled into the kiss.

I cleaned up the kitchen and put everything away. When I went up the stairs, I heard the shower running. I smiled as I put on some flannel pajamas and got into bed.

Rose came out all of seven minutes later with an over the shoulder long sleeved shirt and panties only under. She slid in and cuddled up next to me. I smiled at her, and met her eyes. "I love you so much," I whispered to her, and I felt her smile as she pressed her lips to my neck.

"I love you more," Rose teased and I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips.

Oh what this woman could do to me.

**TBC**

**Reviews please! Thanks guys! **

**Tell me, though, what do you like about this? What do you hate? Constructive criticism appreciated! Tell me your favourite food! Just review! haha if you need a beta, or know a story that needs a beta, please PM or review this and tell me because I'm completely open to it!**

**That was short... for once. **


	11. Attaaaack!

**Chapter Eleven**

**Ataaaack!**

**Rose POV**

After last night and Dimitri's crazy confession, I wasn't really sure what was coming next. I had all of my emotions bottled up; I didn't really want to come across as the crazy girlfriend when Dimitri had explained his life. Well, you know, it wouldn't be too extreme considering Dimitri's job is essentially a hit man.

I could tell by the look in his eyes and how he talked as he spoke and told me what he does. I knew he wasn't lying, and it was hard for him. I knew he loved me; as conceited as that sounded, I knew it was the truth.

And I loved him back.

The thought that ran through my mind the whole time he was speaking was _Remember Rose, this is Dimitri. The man you love. Not a killer_. I wanted to believe it, but it was starting to get hard. Dimitri was so amazing, I had no idea what his flaw was until now. Dimitri kills people.

As I was in his arms that morning, it almost felt as if the man besides me was a different one. A different one completely. But I knew, in my heart, that it really was Dimitri. And that I loved him, and that I would never leave his side - no matter what his flaws were.

Dimitri's arms were wrapped securely around my waist, as if he were holding on for dear life. I ran my fingers through his hair to tell him I was awake. For some reason, I knew that Dimitri was always awake before I was. Dimitri pulled his head up and rested them on my breasts.

His gorgeous eyes shone. I was practically beaming at him. How could I continue to feel bad after looking into those eyes? And his lips... They were full and swollen looking. They pulled into an impish smile, and it felt then as if I couldn't contain my lips. They formed into a smile as well, and I'm sure it was an apologetic smile. I had been doubting him.

"I will love and protect you forever," Dimitri whispered. We were all of ten inches away from each other. I took a deep breath and my smile didn't falter.

"Good, because I require a lot of love and protection," I joked, and Dimitri's face broke into a smile.

"Understood," he said quietly as he leaned up so that our lips could meet. He placed his huge palms over my cheeks and cupped them. The kiss started to get a little more intense when I decided to break it.

I knew Dimitri wanted more, but I was a teaser like that. "What time is it?" I asked, licking my lips suggestively.

Dimitri leaned back and took a glance at the clock on the side table. "Um, six fifty. Why?" Dimitri asked, a little smile tugging at his lips as my smile turned aghast. "Is somebody late for something?

"Yes!" Dammit! How am I always so late - Adrian's no doubt not going to go easy on me anymore. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he fired me. Oh god please don't fire me, Adrian!

I hobbled my way out of bed and went to my dresser. I took a shower last night, so I don't think I had that big of a demand to have one now. I pulled off the shirt I slept in and pulled on a black flannel shirt and rolled up the sleeves. I buttoned it up while looking over at Dimitri I bit my lip and sent him a flirty kiss.

Dimitri smiled back and chuckled lightly. I knew the affect that I had on him, the bulge in his pants nearly all the time wasn't to discrete. Dimitri's just a sucker for me, I guess, I thought and laughed.

I pulled on dark blue washed denim skinny jeans. I put on a braided dark brown belt and checked my self out in the mirror.

"You look fuckable," Dimitri said and gave me a wink with a thumbs up. I bent down and threw my head back with laugher.

"Only for you," I said and made a seductive pose. Dimitri's jaw nearly dropped, so I stopped and ran to my closet again for some shoes. I chose some black flip flops and grabbed my bag. I took one last look at how sexy Dimitri looked with no shirt on and only flannel pajama shorts on. In. My. Bed.

What can I say? How can a woman resist that? I ran up to his side of the bed and dropped down on my knees so that I was about eye level with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in close for a kiss. Dimitri smirked into the kiss and moved his body so that he had better access to my body.

"No, no, no," I said as the kiss started to heat up. "I have to go!" I shouted and looked over at the clock. Six fifty seven. "You're turning me on, cut it out!" I shouted and slapped his arm playfully. Dimitri chuckled and rolled over. He sat up and got out of the bed.

"What are you doing for lunch?" he asked suddenly as I raced into the bathroom to check my face out.

"Um, nothing as of yet, why?" I called back and added a tiny bit of black eyeliner.

"You'll see," he said mysteriously as I left the bathroom. I smirked at him and pulled him into one last kiss before running out of the room and down the stairs. Behind me, I heard him call to me. "You know, maybe if you got up earlier, you wouldn't have to rush around," he said and I turned around.

"Yeah, well, that's impossible for the famous Rose Hathaway," I said and winked as I slammed the door behind me.

I sild into my car. Six fifty nine. Let's see if I can defy the laws of physics, I thought to myself and punched it down the street. I needed to get there fast, though I - as well as most likely everyone at work already - knew that I would not in a million years ever make it on time. Last week was my lucky day.

I parked in my spot and jumped out of the car. It's seven o' one, that's okay, right? Not too bad? Please don't kill me, Adrian, I mentally thought. I unlocked the door that led into the back of the building. Everyone was just setting up. I breathed a sigh or relief.

"Thank god!" I all but shouted into the room. Everyone's heads turned over to me, and I gave an impish smile before yelling; "What are you looking at!" Everyone just laughed and turned back to their duty.

I got set up and within ten minutes, and we already had our first customer. God, this is going to be a long day, I thought. I looked over at Mason who was yawning, he looked as if he just pulled himself out of bed; though he still managed to look good. I smirked.

"I told you those shorts would make your butt look great," I whispered to him after my customer had went to the pick-up side.

Mason tried to stifle a chortle, but failed. "Thank you, have a great day," he said genuinely to the customer. He turned to me and smiled. "I know, everyone's been checking me out on my way here. My car got totaled, so I had to walk," he said and sighed.

"Damn, work it boy!" I whispered, and this time Mason laughed aloud. His customer looked mildly shocked, but then brushed it off. Mason apologized and blamed his laughing on me (which made me kick him) and we got back to our jobs.

A guy walked up to me and smiled. I smiled back. "Hi, what can I get you?" I asked in my sugary-sweet voice. The guy looked up at the menu above our heads, and before flickering his glance to my chest, ordered. I tried to ignore his stupid attempts to catch a peek at my breasts, but it was starting to get obvious that he was checking me out. I wrote his name on his coffee cup and handed it to Eddie, who blatantly glared at the guy. I send Eddie a thankful smile.

The guy left, not after giving me one last longing look. God, what a creep. I rolled my eyes and I noticed Lissa sending me a reassuring look. Mason was staring at me as well. Had everyone noticed that?

"What...?" I whispered to Mason.

"Rose, that dude was totally checking you out," Mason whispered back. Since when was checking people out bad? I mentally thought. "Like undressing you with his eyes," he added.

"Oh, ew," I wrinkled my nose. I looked up at the clock. It had been two hours only, and things were starting to get pretty boring. "Whatever," I said and glanced over at Lissa. We caught each other's eye one last time before she made a little heart with her hands. I smiled back and looked down at my work.

After a while, I was bored out of my mind, and customers were still coming. I wrote something down for a customer and handed it to her. I hadn't even looked up at the new person.

"Hi, what can I get you?" I asked cheerfully.

My cash register wasn't working properly, so I was pressing a few buttons. I knew this was rude not to make eye contact with the customer, but this was really bothering me. The man cleared his throat, and started to speak. "Hey, I would like a, hmmm, Rose Hathaway. Do you have anymore of those?"

I recognized this voice. I looked up, and there he was. I gasped. "Dimka!" I shouted and wrapped my arms around his neck. It seemed that everyone's heads turned when they heard me shout his name. Dimitri chuckled and leaned in. The counter space wasn't too thick, but we both had to lean pretty far forward to touch each other's lips.

When we broke, I looked at the line. It was full of males. They all had annoyed looks on their faces.

"Yep, that's right. Rose is taken," Mason said besides me, pointing to me. My eyes bulged as half the line of males left. Mason started laughing like crazy, and Dimitri was chuckling.

Lissa walked over ferociously. She almost looked like a different person. "Can't you see that almost every guy in line is here to see the hot, busty cashier?" Lissa asked blatantly. Everyone stared at her blankly. I was one of them, blushing like mad. Her face turned a little paler "What? I'm just stating facts."

I shook my head. God, Lissa, you nut job. I turned to Mason. "Dimitri, this is Mason," I said. "Mason, this is Dimitri." The two looked at each other, and Mason finally stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, bro," Mason said and added an almost flirty wink. I punched his arm lightly. Dimitri looked confused, but then a look of recognition crossed his face.

"Oh, yeah. Mason. Nice to meet you as well," Dimitri said and smiled. I think Mason might have pissed his pants. I knew Mason was gay, so I was going to have to keep him away from my Dimitri.

"Okay, Mase. That's enough staring," I said and brought Dimitri around the counter. Mason could barely nod he was in such awe. I just laughed and told him to watch my post. We went further into the back where Mia and Eddie were working together to make things. They were both laughing about something while icing cakes. "This is Mia and Eddie," I introduced. They both looked up. "This is Dimitri," I said.

Mia had a look of interest in her eyes, but I glared at her and she shook it off. They both waved and said hi, and Dimitri and I went into the room in the furthest back. It was a kitchen, but none of us rarely ever went back here, with the exception of Mia or Eddie for baking purposes.

"My lunch break is in ten," I told him. Dimitri just smirked and leaned in to press his lips to mine firmly.

"The gives us plenty of time," he whispered on my lips. I moaned as he slid his hands into the back pockets of my jeans and gave my ass a squeeze. I ground our hips together, and another moan raked my body.

"Oh, Dimitri," and our lips were on each other's once again.

**Dimitri POV**

When we got back from lunch, I brought Rose into her cafe. The place was very modern and cute looking, like one you would find from a movie. Rose gave me a kiss goodbye and went into the back.

I glanced over at him only to see him already looking at me... or glaring. I nodded my head towards outside, and he got the memo. We went outside and I leaned against the wall of the back. "Hey," I said, trying to break the ice.

"Hello, Dimitri," Christian spoke, anger and annoyance in his voice. He turned to me and rested his hands on his hips. "If you're going to apologize and beg for me to forgive you, go ahead," he said with a cold glare.

I smirked. "I'm so very sorry, Christian. Is there anything I can do to for you to forgive me?" I asked sarcastically. Christian narrowed his gaze. I was shocked how much he resembled his aunt, Tasha. "Look, this isn't my fault. Well, actually," I laughed, "It is my fault. But Tasha started it, so don't do the 'poor me' act.

"If she hadn't killed my family, maybe things would have gone down a little different. I'm sorry that it had to end like this, I truly am, but you need to get over it. I did," I explained.

Christian huffed. "Are you serious? Get over it? Oh, yeah, my whole family just died. I guess I'll get over it," Christian said sarcastically, starting to get a little melodramatic.

"I did," I repeated.

"Okay, great Dimitri. Not everyone is cold hearted and uncaring like you are," he said, his arms forming an X over his chest.

I said nothing.

"I mean, seriously. Are we going back to the eighteen hundreds? An eye for an eye? You're just going to wipe out my family, just because my aunt wiped out yours?" he asked in pure annoyance.

"Frankly," I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes with a cold glare. "Yes."

"Well that's pretty fucked up. And unfair."

"Life is unfair sometimes, Christian," I said as if I were talking to a child, though Christian was maybe seven or so years younger than me, as was Rose.

"But-"

"I let you live, didn't I?" I asked, a smug smile at my lips. Christian was silent. I took this opportunity to speak. "I do have a heart, don't I?"

"Hardly. My aunt let you live. You're just getting even," he said and rolled his eyes. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe," I said shortly. If Christian was going to be immature about this, I would let him. It wasn't my place to teach him some manners.

"Whatever, man. Just," Christian paused. There was a pained expression on his face. "Please. I'm trying to start a family with Lissa. Don't go anywhere near her, you understand? If you do, I will personally kill the shit out of you."

"You forget. Lissa is Rose's friend. I would never touch a friend of Rose's," I said and cleared my throat. Christian shot me a skeptical glare. "Plus, I doubt you carry a gun in your house," I scoffed.

"You would honestly be surprised. My parents knew that Aunt Tasha was involved with that stuff, so they armed the house. I dare you to check my house out," he said with a devilish smile.

I smirked. "Okay. I don't intend to go to your house. I just want to say I'm sorry for your loss; though I'm the creator of it. And as you said, we're 'even' now," I chuckled. "Goodbye," I said and began to leave. Rose didn't live too far away. About four blocks. I just had to be careful walking the streets. People could be watching at anytime.

I pulled the collar up on my trench coat. I didn't want very much attention, but I still got it. Every woman who saw me as I passed gave me a flirtatious wink, wave, smile- you name it. Though all these women passed me, I didn't see one that compared to Rose in the least bit. I smiled and a woman walking near me swooned.

I loved the affect I had on women.

I wondered how it would go down when I told them that I kill people for a living. I mentally laughed my head off at a random person's reaction. Aaah, life is good.

I was at home waiting for Rose to return forty five minutes later. It was three thirty, and she got home at four. God, it's so boring when she's not around. I sighed as I leaned back on the couch. I raised my arm to get a look at my watch. What the hell am I supposed to do for the next half hour?

As a solution, I fed Rex, cleaned the kitchen, fixed up Rose's room. She wasn't too messy, though after running around trying to get ready for work would cause a mess I suppose... I was walking down the hall, pretty much being a housewife when I heard the turn of keys in the lock to the front door.

My face lit up, and I knew it. God, I'm so obsessed with Rose. She emerged in the doorway with a bright smile. She threw her bag down on the floor near my feet, and I picked it up. She gave me a thankful smile and fell into my arms.

"God, I'm so tired," Rose said as she let out a silent yawn. I smiled.

"Come on, let's go inside," I said gently. I looked outside for just a second when something caught my eye. It was black, and shiny. It was... "Oh fucking goddamn it!" I shouted and slammed the door. There was something then that sounded like someone was slicing air with a sword. Right through the door landed a bullet.

My eyes widened but Rose didn't seem to notice. "What's wrong, Dimitri?" she asked as she placed a kiss on my neck. No, Dimitri, this is serious. Don't get turned on. Don't. Protect Rose, not fuck her.

"We need to go," I said as another bullet went straight through the door. Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck! I scooped Rose up in my arms as I ran up the stairs in a hurry. Rose laughed.

"Go where? My bed?" she asked and laughed some more. I surprised her by bringing her into my room. "Ooh, kinky," she said seductively. I placed her down on my bed but then dropped to the floor to pull out the suitcases. All five. I looked up at Rose to make sure she was okay.

I noticed her confused look. Her eyes wandered to the guns and ammunition on the floor. "Dimitri!" she nearly screeched. I looked past her, out the window. Another man in black. In a quick movement, I jumped onto Rose and held her down on the bed. A bullet sliced through the glass window, sending shards everywhere.

Rose screamed again. In my ear. "What's going on!" I knew this day would come. I knew it. I just wasn't expecting it today. On a Monday. I mean, seriously? Who ambushes someone on a Monday?

"There are... some men outside who want to kill me. I need you to stay calm, and get on the floor," I whispered in her ear. "It's going to be okay, I promise. I will do whatever to protect you," I told her and she nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

I brought Rose down onto the floor with me and locked and loaded one of the big guns. Goddamn, what I would give to have a rocket launcher right now... I looked past the bed and saw the man. He was atop a building, laying down with a sniper in his hands. I pulled the trigger, and the bullet sailed through the air and hit him square in the forehead. He fell from the building, dead. Oh, that would be a sight.

I grabbed Rose's arm and brought her over to the door. "Go to your room, and pack a small bag of things," I told her. "Close all your windows, and pull the drapes," I told her, and she nodded, sniffling.

She walked down the hall and entered her room. I made sure of that before turning back to my bedroom. I pulled on a black leather shoulder holster and loaded a gun into each slot, as well ass strapping a smaller gun to my calf, a knife to my ankle, and my biggest gun over my shoulder. Damn, this was heavy.

Nothing I couldn't manage, however.

I ran into Rose's room then to see her progress. She was packing things into a small black duffle bag. Her bedroom door opened and another man in black began to enter the room. I pulled the gun that was on the left side of my holster out and shot him before he could do anything. Rose turned my way, and then looked over at the now dead man in her bathroom.

Rose shrieked. I should have expected that I guess. I held her in my arms. The room was dark, but I could see her terrified expression. "It's going to be okay," I whispered to her. "I promise you that." I brought my lips to hers and added as much pressure as I could. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dimitri," she said, but her voice cracked mid-sentence. "Keep me safe," Rose buried her head in my chest.

"It comes naturally," I said with a smirk as I pressed my lips to her head. "Thank you for cooperating," I told her. I was honestly surprised. I had completely expected her to pop a cap in my ass last night for not telling her that, and maybe even leave me. But then today, when all this shit it happening, she stays with me.

I guess love can do that.

**TBC**

**Someone told me what I wrote last chapter was lime, not lemon. Someone care to explain what lime is now? Thanks! Now that I think about it, I don't know what a lot of these fanfiction words are... lol. Anything else I should know?**

**Short. I know. Next one... might be longer. Not so sure. Lots of guns n stuff. Super lemon coming up in the next couple chapters. Like or dislike this? TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS WANT. **

**REVIEW! **


	12. Ambushed

**Chapter Twelve**

**Ambushed**

**Dimitri POV**

"Rose, come with me!" I shouted as I reached for her hand. She hastily took it and I pulled her in to my chest. I brought her with me to the stairs. "Wait here," I told her as I continued down the hall. I was in the room right above the front door. I lifted up a window slightly and took a peek.

There the man was, laying down at the top of the house across the street. I was confused as to how he got up there, but I didn't think it would matter very much in ten seconds, because he would be falling.

I looked through the glass and made sure I had the perfect shot. I pulled the trigger then. The man lost his ballance and toppled over the building. A man seeming to be a simple bystander noticed this and pulled out his hand gun and pointed to it the window I was stationed at. He took a couple shots, but missed each. When he stopped, probably to reload or wait it out, I leaned in the window and let my gun go wild as I wasted half my ammo on him.

I put the gun away and looked over to Rose. "Dimitri," she moaned. I looked over at her in confusion. She looked to be in agony; whether it was from all the guns or bullets, I wasn't sure

"It's going to be okay. We're going to go to a friend of mines house," I said as I scooped her up into my arms. "Remember Mikhail?" I asked and Rose nodded.

If I could remember the way to Mikhail's. Damn it was pretty far away from here, though I had Rose's car. I had to make haste, I reminded myself. There were probably still man willing to kill either of us in or outside of Rose's house. How that one man managed to get into her bathroom was way beyond me.

I grabbed Rose's bag off the floor and brought it down the stairs, as well as Rose in my arms. When I arrived down the flight, I opened the door slightly and took a peek outside. There was no one around. I took my chances and brought Rose with my out and into the car. I made sure that Rose got into the passenger seat safely and securely, and then I was about to run to the other side of the car when a bullet was fired. It nearly got me in the cheek if I hadn't stelthily dodged it in time.

I pulled out my pistol and took a few shots. A man emerged from the bushes, and one shot made it quickly into his chest. I wasn't sure if her were still alive or not, so I wasted one last shot on the man before running around the side of the car and jumping into the driver's seat. I revved the engine and pulled out of the drive way in record time.

I was speeding down the street when I heard that sword slicing air noise. More and more bullets. None hit the car, however, and I made sure of that.

Rose's hand was light as she slid it down my arm. I glanced over at her. Her eyes were bloodshot, though there was a slight smile was playing at her lips. "Do you mind... telling me what the _fuck_ is going on?" she asked, that smile never leaving her. She was pissed. I had learned that the calmer she was, the angrier she really was. I gulped, I did not want to deal with an angry Rose's wrath.

"Well, where should I start?" I said jokingly with a very nervous laugh.

"How about the reason why there are tons of men surrounding my house and trying to shoot us," Rose said, in a smooth but assertive voice. Her jaw was locked, and it looked like she was clenching hard enough to break a bone in half.

"Okay," we were heading onto the freeway now. "Well, about a half a week before I first crashed at your place, I was blackmailed by a woman, Tasha," I didn't bother explaining about what had been her fate. "And I was forced to-"

"What did they black mail you with?" Rose asked.

I was silent for a second. "They said if I didn't clear out, I would be next; meaning they would kill me as they had killed my family," I explained.

Rose made an O with her mouth. "And how did you come about my house?" she asked.

I breathed out a harsh laugh. "I was running blindly down the streets. After my car blew up, I was forced on foot. Your house looked ordinary," I said. "Well, ordinary meaning it's in the middle of a house packed street," her house was beautiful, as were all the others on the street.

"I see," she said softly.

And then came the question that I had been dreading.

"Who is this... Tasha?"

I licked my lips. Lie... or tell the truth? My heart fluttered. "Christian's aunt," I said truthfully. I knew I would end up telling her the truth.

Rose's eyes widened as she jerked her body so that she was facing me. "Christian's aunt! The one who died?"

"Yes. That was her," I said simply. "It was ashame - her death. She was very beautiful and lovely," I said. Ha, that was the lie of the century!

Rose smirked. "And you killed her, didn't you?" she asked. I looked over at her. A tear had leaked down her cheek and dripped from her chin. "And the rest of the Ozeras. You did it. Didn't you?" he voice cracked. I knew this was making her sick. Sicker than sick. I was surprised that she hadn't wretched or something all over her car. I'm such an asshole. I'm such an asshole. How could I do this to her?

I tightened my jaw and pushed the pedal harder. I breathed in and out, trying to stay calm. I wanted nothing more that to hold her in my arms and comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be okay- which it should be. I can kick major ass, so as long as I'm with her at her side, things should be smooth sailing.

I looked over at the clock above the steering wheel. We were nearly there, I was pretty sure of that. I had punched it for nearly ten minutes, shaving off about twenty minutes off the grand time.

Rose must have understood my answer. She started breathing heavily when I took an exit off of the freeway and into a smaller city. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, hurt lacing her words as more tears fell onto her lap. There was a steady stream now. I reached over and wiped the tears away with the pad of my thumb.

"Because I was afraid of your reaction. You're actually not doing as bad as I expected, I thought there would be mass destruction everywhere" I joked. I had no idea why I was joking at a time like this, but I felt the need to lighten the mood. I usually didn't have this sort of frame of mind, but I must have picked it up from Rose sometime earlier in the week.

To my surprise, Rose actually cracked a grin. "You know, when this is all over and we're safe at home..." she paused, "My new home that doesn't have tons of men sanctioned around it trying to kill us; you're going to have hell to pay," she said a bit sarcastically, and laughed.

Her laugh was like music to my ears at this point. With everything going wrong and horribly, this was exactly what I wanted, and needed. Rose was what I needed.

We drove up into Mikhail's house and parked in the driveway. I brought Rose with me carefully, as if she were fragile, and might break. The whole time we were walking, I whispered soothing Russian words, and they seemed to have a slightly calming effect on Rose. We got to the door, and I knocked once. Footsteps soon were heard as I presumed Mikhail or Sonya were coming to see who was at the door.

Mikhail squinted at me; it was starting to get pretty dark out. "Dimitri!" he said suddenly, finally recognizing me. He ushered Rose and I in and I relaxed as I felt finally safe. Rose dropped her stuff, and was starting to feel limp in my arms. Mikhail sent Rose a skeptical look. "That's... ah! Rose, what seems to be the problem with her?" he asked in concern.

"She's in shock," I explained. I told him about how I told her everything - including Tasha and the Ozera's death as well as what I do for a living - plus the fact that we got ambushed at her own home.

I looked down at Rose when I thought I heard her say something. "I left Rex... at home, Rex. I need Rex," Rose murmured, and I mentally punched myself. How could I forget that damned dog! "What if he's dead...?" I felt instantly bad; she had a strong connection with that dog. I whispered some more soothing words in her ear, and she stopped worrying - or at least didn't as much.

Sonya came down the stairs then. Rose noticed this too, and her eyes widened. "Mrs. Carp?" she asked quietly. Carp? Isn't that her maiden name?

"Rose, is that you?" Sonya asked. Rose nodded and stepped out of my arms. Sonya welcomed her into her arms as she wrapped her arms around her. "What happened to you two?" she asked with the same amount of concern as her husband. I quickly summarized what had just happened in the past hour. Sonya nodded in understanding. She consciously knew what her husband did for a living. "Rose, how about we get you a bath?" she asked and Rose nodded monotonously.

"Dude..." Mikhail said slowly.

"I know, I know!" I said a little exasperatedly. "I really screwed up. I wish that I didn't have to bring her into this whole phenomenon." I paused to sigh. "It's just... out of my control," I said and Mikhail placed a hand on my back.

"It's cool. Let's get you a beer," he said and led me further into his home. We entered the kitchen and he opened his refrigerator. He pulled out two Optimator beers. I smiled and thanked him as I grabbed it and opened it with my bare fingers. "Nice," Mikhail nodded at my hands as I smirked and took a swig. "You've got about a day or two until they find out you're hiding here. Then they're going to rip my new house apart and most likely kill my pregnant wife as well as me just to get to you," Mikhail said before taking a long sip of his beer.

I nodded. "That's probably true. I need to call some people," I said as I pulled out my iPhone. I went through my contacts. Mikhail gave me an odd look as he took another sip of his beer. "I have connections," I smirked again.

"Okay, Mr. Popular man-whore," Mikhail said in an annoyed tone. I laughed out loud. "Who?"

I told him a group of people who I used to be acquainted with, and hopefully still respect me for who I was before I was blackmailed. Mikhail nodded, soaking up the information. "I have a request," I told him as I threw out my empty bottle.

"And that is...?"

"I need some more ammunition," I explained. Mikhail nodded his head and seemed to be contemplating whether he should give it to me or not. "Come on, please?" I pleaded.

"Yeah," Mikhail finally gave in. "But it would have to be another time. I'm tired now. I'll get some tomorrow. You could come if you wanted," he said and shrugged.

"Possibly," I replied as I leaned up against the counter.

Mikhail give me a good look over and put a hand on my shoulder. "I think you should get some sleep, man. I know of a place I could show you to scout out tomorrow. Some serious dealers over there."

"What? Like weed or meth?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Everything; drugs, illegal substances, weapons. It's pretty cool." One thing you should know about Mikhail: he loves anything that is illegal or is frowned upon. I smirked.

"Where is that? That sounds-"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Goddamn you're like a kid. Go to bed!" he said and pointed to the other room which had stairs. I smiled and shook my head. Mikhail was about seven or so years older than me, so I guess he had the right to say that to me.

"Whatever. I'll meet you tomorrow at six," I told him and he nodded.

I left the room and ventured around the house. I walked up the stairs and made my way into the guest bedroom that I had stayed at once before. Someone moved around in the room, and I turned on the light. It was Rose, in the bed. She moaned in her sleep, which was the cue to turn the lights off. I smiled at her as I walked to her side of the bed and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

I went into the bathroom to take a much needed shower and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. I got into the king sized bed with Rose, and she moaned and turned so that she was facing my chest. "Goodnight, Love," I whispered in her ear and I saw the corners of her lips turn up.

Rose smelled amazing; it was different from her usually irresistible pomegranate and vanilla - it was like coconut and cucumber. It was delicious. "Night Dimka," Rose moaned in her sleep and curled up into me more. Hopefully tomorrow wouldn't be as gruesome as today. I didn't ever want to see Rose cry like that again.

**Rose POV**

I was disappointed to wake up to coldness. At first I figured it must have been a window that was open. After taking a quick sweep of the room, I realized that there were no windows open. There was also no Dimitri next to me. I pouted. I wondered where he was off to now.

I got out of bed and pulled one of Dimitri's red and black checkered flannels on over the black tank top I slept in. For pants I pulled on tight blue denim skinny jeans. I sat down on the bed and hugged myself.

"What the hell have I got myself into?" I asked nobody.

What was my current situation? On the run? Hardly. I wasn't sure why Dimitri had brought me with him, what was the point? There's nothing of interest about me.

I missed him already.

What if I called him, I suddenly thought. Surely I wouldn't bother him or anything... right? I'll just try I decided.

Dimitri was on my speed dial, though I never really needed to call him. This was the first time, he was always with me considering our living arrangements at my house -err, old house.

After two rings Dimitri picked up. "Privet. Chem ya mogu vam pomoch`?" Dimitri asked in his oh-so-sexy native tone. I wanted to drool, but I kept myself together.

What he had said was along the lines of 'hello, what can I do for you' or 'how may I help you'. I wasn't really sure since I wasn't a Russian language expert like he was. "Hi, um, Dimitri. It's Rose," I told him.

It almost felt like I could hear the smile in his voice. "Oh, I'm sorry Roza. How are you? How did you sleep?" he asked carefully, though there was a fleck of love in it.

"I'm fine, I slept pretty well - though I was sad when I woke up and you weren't with me," I explained, telling him the truth. Dimitri chuckled.

"Sorry, Love. I meant to be there for you, but I had to go somewhere with Mikhail-"

"Where?" I asked, aware that I was cutting him off.

"His work. We needed to discuss some things," Dimitri said truthfully. I decided not to pursue him on that subject, so I changed it completely.

I took a deep breath. "Dimitri... why did you bring me with you? Here? I mean, not Mikhail's house, but you know, with you..." I said, babbling and tripping over myself verbally.

Dimitri chuckled, and it was a lovely sound. It brought a smile to my face. "Roza, you're my number one vulnerability. My one flaw- because, without you, I'm nothing," I heard the honesty in his voice, as well as the love and comfort. "If I were to leave you, they would take you from me and use you against me," he continued.

I laughed a little and crossed my legs. "Thanks Dimitri," I said... but then thought for a second. Wait... what did he mean by 'they'? "Um..." I muttered but didn't continue my question.

"Yes gorgeous?" he asked and I couldn't fight the blush off my face. I tried to ignore it, but it affected my voice when I spoke.

"What... or who do you mean by 'they'?" I voice my thoughts. Dimitri was silent for a second.

Speechless, I might add. I guess I really caught him off guard. That was the first time. "I, um... I... They're essentially a group of people that influence many people, so they have lots working for them. They're a group of five people more or less," there was talking in the background and then the cock of a gun. Dimitri laughed nervously. "Can we continue this later?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, but..." I said trailing off. I wanted to keep talking to him.

"I love you Roza. I'll be home soon," he promised.

"I'll be thinking about you... and all the naughty things you'll do to me until then," I joked. Dimitri laughed loudly as I made a loud kissing noise. He chuckled some more before hanging up.

I sighed. Damn. I wanted him so badly to hold me in his arms and continuously tell me about how things were going to be okay. I looked at the clock on the wall that read twelve thirteen. Holy crap have I really been asleep this long? I guess I needed it...

I hopped off the bed and went to the door. I wondered if Mrs. Carp- err Sonya would be still here. Only one way to find out!

I left the room and ventured downstairs. I smelt a delicious smell wafting into the living room. I followed my nose (as well as stomach) and found myself in the bathroom. "Rose?" Sonya called.

I looked around the corner and smiled sheepishly. "Hi, Mrs. Carp," I said, but mentally slapped myself. Why did I keep calling her that? I'm not five anymore! I guess old habits die hard...

"Oh honey," Sonya laughed. "Call me Sonya," she said and I blushed a little. "I made a ton of breakfast. Are you hungry? If I remember right, you had a monstrous appetite," she said and chuckled some more.

I nodded eagerly and took a seat at the counter top. There was pretty smooth marble counters with a lot of plates with food piled on each. I grabbed a plate and filled it with some pancakes, sausage, cantaloupe, strawberries, donuts, and much, _much_ more. It was heaven.

I dug into my foot and ate until I was full. Sonya just laughed at me. "Oh, just the same Rose. You're so adorable," she said and took the plate that was in front of me. She began to wash it as well as the other plates. I felt bad, I wanted to help her out.

"Do you want me to help?" I asked, I didn't want to bother her, though I didn't want her to have to do so much extra work now that I'm here.

Sonya turned around and shook her head. "No, no. Rose, you are the guest. I wouldn't want you to lift a finger while staying over here," she said and nodded to the living room. "Why don't you go watch TV or use my laptop?" she offered. Sounds good.

I walked into the living room and got comfortable on her and Mikhail's leather couch. I turned on the TV only to find stupid shows that I can't even understand. I growled in frustration. They didn't have very good movies either; they were all either in Russian or old western ones. I had noticed that Dimitri also had some sort of fascination with the old west... They are best friends after all - they must share some interests.

I turned the TV off and went over to Sonya's silver Mac laptop. It looked as if she had bought it the other day, so I tried to be extra careful with it... Though I sort of failed at that. I opened it up and went on Netflix. Maybe I could watch some dumb comedy on there.

To my luck, I found the perfect movie. I didn't really care to look at the title, it was in English so that was all that mattered. I got into the movie, and hardly even noticed that I fell asleep.

When I woke, I was wrapped in a warm blanket, and there was a pillow under my head. The computer was on the floor, still on the same page as before I fell asleep. I was about to fall back asleep when I heard something.

The door opened up, revealing Dimitri. He had a huge grin on his face, and I knew it was from just seeing me. "Roza," he called to me. I didn't need to be asked twice. I jumped up from my seat at the couch. I put the laptop on the spot next to me and raced over to his arms.

"Dimitri," I whispered his name as I felt his strong and warm arms encircle me. We stood there for a couple minutes, just locked in each other's embrace. It was perfect; I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life like this.

"How was your day?" he asked as he leaned down and placed a big kiss on my forehead. I grabbed his hand and swung it around.

"It was lonely, though I had fun with Mrs - I mean Sonya," I said and giggled like an idiot. I felt like a kid for some reason. Maybe it was because I was so excited and giddy to be reunited with Dimitri once again.

"Well get ready for tonight," he whispered in my ear seductively. The feeling of being a child quickly rushed away as I felt thousands of butterflies erupt in my chest. A blush spread across my cheeks as he kissed me right behind my ear. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips milliseconds after- Dimitri was so irresistible.

We walked into the living room once again and sat down on the couch. Dimitri and I talked about trivial things; though what he had said only minutes ago was still on my mind. I wanted so badly to take things with Dimitri one step further. Hell, I wouldn't mind taking two!

Sonya walked in the room then with reading glasses. Her pretty red hair was tied up in a bun on the top of her head. She walked into the kitchen and turned on the stove. "What do you two feel like eating?" she asked like a true mother would.

I turned to Dimitri and wondered what he would say. He suggested something that sounded Russian, but I wasn't too sure. Sonya nodded and started pulling things out of the fridge. I swear, she has like a whole super market in there!

Mikhail got home about a half hour later, and we all sat together and ate. Dimitri talked to Mikhail about things in Russian, so obviously he didn't want me to hear. I picked up bits and pieces of what they were saying since, you know, I've been living in Russia for the past couple years and I attend a Russian college.

I waved it off, though a few words creeped me out. "War", "destruction" and "death". I mean, yeah, guys tend to talk about that stuff, but what happened to me in the past forty eight hours had things so similar, that I think I knew what they were talking about.

Sonya cleaned up after the meal - she forbade anyone else to help her, and I felt bad. Sonya was so sweet, so unlike my mother had been. I was well aware that she was pregnant; the big bump on her chest completely gave it away.

Dimitri and I made our way upstairs to our joined room. Mikhail and Sonya knew of our relationship. I took a quick shower, and then Dimitri got in after I had already gotten out. He gave me a look, however, after I got out and was wrapped in only a towel. This look was so irresistible and nearly screamed I WANT YOU in my face. I knew what the contents of the rst of our night would be, and I was excited. Ecstatic, even.

**TBC**

**Okay... I guess you know what will be the highlight for the next chapterrr! :9 mmmm yummy and juicy lemon. **

**I don't have much else to say other than REVIEW! Kthnx. Tell me what you like, dislike, what you want to read, what you don't want to read. Seriously, guys, this is all about you. Aha, I like how I have more reviews and hits than Living in Siberia has, though Siberia has more chapters :D I'm glad this is such a hit. Just an estimate... I think I can see this as like... six or so more chapters. I could write a sequel story, however, about Dimitri and Rose's life after (NOT GIVING OUT ANY SPOILERS!) **


	13. Matureness Much?

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Matureness... Much?**

**Rose POV**

Dimitri gave me that look, and I knew how everything would play out. He got out of the shower and came out of the bathroom wearing only black brief boxers, though I wasn't sure why. They would easily get discarded momentarily.

He went to the light switch and turned it off as well as turning the lock on the door. When he turned to me, he smirked, and I couldn't help but get a little excited. He walked to the bed and crawled over me so that our noses were barely touching and kissed me behind my ear lope. I felt my heart start to beat erratically faster.

"I'm going to do such naughty things to you," Dimitri whispered in my ear in that husky voice. I recalled earlier today when we were on the phone. I had told him about how I would be thinking about all the naughty things he would do to me tonight.

"Like what...?" I asked suggestively. Dimitri's eyes glowed with interest as I tilted my chin up so that more of my neck was available. He leaned in and placed one chaste kiss on my collarbone. I couldn't help but notice how sexy he smelled and how much it made me want him more.

"I will take you from the front," he kissed another place on my neck and I moaned. "Whilst standing up," anther kiss, this time a little rougher. "Against the wall," he bit the flesh of my neck lightly. "I will not go easy on you; you've made me build up all this sexual frustration- I'm going to get rid of all of it night. You'll be filled up to the brim," he said as a smile crossed his features. He looked kind, though I knew he was about to fuck my brains out.

I gulped. I was excited- that I knew. I could feel myself growing wet with anticipation. Dimitri licked his lips seductively, and I felt as if I were in a trance. Something hard and bulky pressed into my stomach, and I looked down to see what it was. His hard-as-rock erection. God he was making me so horny!

"Go ahead!" I nearly shouted as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss my lips. Dimitri groaned into the kiss and I arched my back- I needed to become closer with him. "Take me..." I whispered into the kiss. An odd sensation washed over me; I felt like a little school girl with perhaps an older student or something. This felt restricted, dirty almost. It was hot.

Dimitri started with my flannel- err, his flannel. He unbuttoned it slowly and cast it aside to the floor. Because I figured I would be going to sleep, I hadn't put on anything underneath, not even a bra. Dimitri beamed at me as he cupped my breasts. I moaned as his lips left mine and started trailing down my neck and to my collarbone.

His mouth now was right before my breasts, closer to the left one. His hot breath was breathing on my peak, causing it to grow hard. I let out a distressed moan as he put his mouth around it. He swirled his tongue around and I gasped at the intensity. Just imagine what it would be like later on, I thought to myself as I felt a smirk form on my lips.

Dimitri left my left breast for my right. He started kneading the other one. I only then remembered how good his massaging skills were. I felt as if I were in pure bliss. Dimitri started going lower then, leaving warmth in his trail.

"No..." I stopped him. He looked up, a confused look adorned his features.

"What is it Roza?" he asked quietly. Without saying anything, I pushed him over so that I was on top.

"All you've been doing is giving me pleasure. It's your turn to have some," I said to him as I straddled his legs. I put my fingers on the inside of the elastic waistband of the briefs. I pulled it down, but it got caught on his monstrous cock.

I giggled at his slightly embarrassed expression. I leaned in to bite down on the waistband and carefully as well as slowly pulled it over his throbbing member. Dimitri watched in awe as I finished pulling it down his legs. I tossed it over the side of the bed and slid my body down his legs so that my mouth was inches from his tip. His breathing became ragged and forceful as I placed one simple peck on his tip.

Dimitri gasped when I put my mouth around him. I slowly brought my lips lower and lower down his length. I pulled my mouth off of him and just breathed on him, knowing the effect it had on him. "Rozaa," Dimitri moaned. "Why?" he asked, his voice strained.

"I'm finishing off my job from the other day," I explained as I put him in my mouth once more. I bobbed my head up and down over him; there was no limits to pleasure when I was with Dimitri.

I took my mouth off of him, and instead started placing small kisses up and down the length of my shaft. "Oh Roza," Dimitri moaned in ecstacy. I smirked up at him as my hand went to his testicles to play around with.

At this point, Dimitri was throbbing so much that it felt as if his dick was a cannon, about to explode! I put my mouth around him and gave his tip one last lick before he erupted in my mouth. I caught all of his semen and drank it all down as if it were a tasty drink. Dimitri groaned aloud as he let himself go. He held my head down so that his cock went deeper into my throat as he continued to cum. Oh, the taste was delightful.

I gave him one last lick to make sure he was all done before pushing myself off of his legs. I placed my mouth on his, fully knowing that he was pretty much tasting himself right now. Our tongues shot out to meet each other in a playful dance.

All the while, Dimitri's hand sneaked down my curves and went to my pajama shorts. They were flimsy and thin, so they were easily taken off and discarded on the floor. I was down to my panties whereas Dimitri was already stark naked. It was a pretty nice sight.

Dimitri hooked his thumb under the waist band of my cute baby blue and white striped panties. He pulled them down to my pelvis, and then continued to bring them down below my ass, and then down my legs.

Now both naked, the real fun could begin.

Dimitri's hand slid in between my thighs. He began to stroke my core. While in mid-kiss, Dimitri injected a finger into me. I gasped into the kiss, momentarily breaking it, but Dimitri's other arm snaked around my neck and pulled me back to him. I screamed in his mouth as he injected one, then two, more.

I felt my eyes close as if I were in heaven, drifting on a cloud. It felt amazing. Though it was only foreplay, it felt like everything in my world was crashing down. If this is what true sex felt like, I wouldn't mind becoming an addict.

Only with Dimitri, though.

I felt myself coming close to my own release. It was just building and building up until I couldn't contain it in me anymore. "Dimkaa!" I shouted into the kiss as I came. Dimitri chuckled and pulled his fingers out. We both watched as he brought his fingers to his lips and tasted my juices. I blushed. Who would want to taste that?

His face filled with delight as he brought his now clean fingers from his lips. "Mmm, Roza, I didn't know you tasted so good," he said sexily as he sat up and leaned down into my core and began to lick up all of my cum. I blushed even more.

"Do you have a condom?" I suddenly blurted out. I wasn't sure why, but it was burning my mind. Not that I really minded having Dimitri's baby... I smiled at that, and Dimitri looked up.

"No," he said quietly. "Do you want to stop?" he asked. "I could go to the store I guess. Maybe Mikhail-"

I cut him off. I placed my lips on his, not caring that his was just drinking me up. Dimitri was shocked, but then after a second he was responding to the kiss, and slowly overpowering me. He was laying over me with an arm on either side of my face, imprisoning me. I didn't mind, after all, I was all his right now. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "We don't need a condom," I told him as he smiled and leaned in to peck my lips.

"You wouldn't mind if you became pregnant with my child?" he asked, half joking and half serious as he closed his eyes and started trailing more and more kisses down my neck. I was thoughtful for a moment.

"I would love that," I said with a brilliant smile. Dimitri checked my face to see if I were telling the truth when his face became kind looking.

"I would love it even more. I love you Roza," he said with a million watt smile. I felt movement with our hips, but I didn't point it out.

"I love you too, Dimi- Aah!" I screamed as he penetrated me. Dimitri placed his lips on mine, trying to keep my voice down.

"Hush, Roza," he whispered as he slowly drew himself out. I bit my lip from screaming out again; it felt so good. I hadn't had sex in a long time- I was taking a break from dating until I met Dimitri. I guess my walls just fell down when I realized how much I loved and wanted him. He was the one.

I groaned as he pushed himself into me once again. "A-ah, Dimitri..." I moaned as he smiled down at me. I could see the frustration on his forehead.

"You're so tight..." he breathed. "It's so good," he whispered as he threw his head back to make an animalistic growl. "So good..." he moaned again as he plunged himself further into me.

"I've wanted this... for so long," I whispered into his ear as he started to go faster.

Dimitri smirked. "You have no idea how hard I had to restrain myself from you,Roza," he said truthfully. "And your father and other distractions always made it so hard to do things with you," he said and I blushed. Ew, what a great time to think of my father. Right when I'm having sex.

"Ew, please don't talk about my dad when... we're... you know," I said as a blush covered my cheeks. Dimitri let out a husky low chuckle, and I had that light, heaven feeling again. It felt so good, and I was glad that Dimitri gave me that feeling.

"Got it," he said simply as he plowed into me. I bit my lip as he rode my hips harder.

"Nggh... Dimitri!" I tried hard to keep my voice low.

"Rose you're so tight... It feels like you're pulling me in!" Dimitri was trying hard to be quiet too. I could hear the shrill in his voice and how much he liked and wanted this.

"I'm going to..." I took a deep breath as Dimitri slammed into me. "I'm going to-"

"Me too," Dimitri groaned as he exploded into me, triggering my release. I gasped as his warm, sticky cum filled me. Dimitri pulled out, though his slick member was still hard as a rock. Geez, it would take a while to satisfy a man as big as him. He hovered over me.

"You're so amazing," I breathed onto his lips as he leaned down and kissed me. Twice. Three times. His kisses were so delectable.

"Not as amazing as you are," he said as he nibbled on my bottom lip. God, the things he does to me. Suddenly there was a devious glint in his eye. I rose an eyebrow. "Up for more?" he asked, desperation clear as day in his voice.

I smiled and let a chuckle escape my lips before nodding eagerly.

Dimitri sat up and lifted me onto his lap. His boner was right in front of my core, and I gasped at his size. Had he always been that big? I looked down at him and then back to his face. I knew what he was planning. Before I could open my mouth to protest, Dimitri had already lifted my hips and lowered them onto his stiffness.

Dimitri's lips were on mine as I screamed out "Bloody hell!" It felt so good! Dimitri pushed me up and down with his hands as well as his hips. After a while, I got the hang of it and started using my own hips. "Ngh Dimitri," I moaned his name. I was breathless and a crimson blush was over my cheeks. I think my tongue might have come out of my mouth.

This only made Dimitri groan more and more. He thrust in and out of me in an animalistic manner, and it was turning me on. I hoped that he had the same pleasure that I was feeling. It felt so good that I wished I could bottle this emotion and keep it forever.

I felt myself being lifted off the bed then. I gasped as I felt a cold wall behind me suddenly. Dimitri pushed me up against the wall using his hips and warm member.

I was in oblivion. "Push your shaft further..." I moaned slowly, and Dimitri did just as I said. I wondered if he was in my stomach by now. There was so much of him inside of me, that I felt like I was going to combust. "Stir me up with your cock!" I shouted. At this point, I didn't care if Mikhail or Sonya heard. They must be pretty deep sleepers or the walls are just very thick.

Dimitri groaned as he rammed himself into me further. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing ups both up against each other whist I dug my nails into his back. I let out a cry that sounded vaguely familiar to one coming from a cat. Having wonderful hot sex just makes me like that sometimes.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as I felt him push into me with such strength that it was remarkable that I didn't fall apiece. We just held each other in a tight embrace as we caught our breath. A layer of sweat covered each other's body, but I still kissed his neck and shoulder anyways. He was just too irresistible.

I felt myself release at the same time Dimitri's hot liquids exploded inside of me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I basked in the bliss. "Dimitri..." I moaned. Dimitri brought me back over to the bed and laid me down, collapsing next to me.

"I've never felt so good," Dimitri admitted. I turned to him and pressed my lips to his. This kiss lasted all of ten seconds, but after what I just experienced, it felt like the world was coming to an end.

"Me either," I said truthfully. I rolled over so that I was on my side, facing Dimitri. I trailed my finger from his neck to his six pack before leaning in close. "How can someone be so perfect?" I asked with a smile and blush on my face.

Dimitri bellowed a laugh. "Are you kidding me?" he asked, outraged in laughter. "You're the sole most amazing woman I have ever met, and you're seriously comparing your eminence to me?" he asked and laughed some more.

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "I'll take that as a compliment," I said and laughed lightly before feeling myself slip into unconsciousness.

The last thing I felt was Dimitri's warm and soft lips press against my closed eyelid.

**Dimitri POV**

I vaguely remembered Rose whispering something into my ear as I felt the bed shake a little as she got off. I was too exhausted from the previous night's activities to hear what she said. I mean, seriously, I was half dead. Rose was sure one to have sex with- we would have to have a lot more of it in the future. I would make sure of that.

I moaned her name to come back to me, but there was no reply. I couldn't open my eyes. I heard a soft giggle as she leaned over and kissed my lips lightly before pulling away. My reflexes were too slow to catch her and bring her back to me.

Instead, I heard the shower water running. God, how badly I wanted to get in that damn shower with her... We would save that for other times, I thought to myself smugly. Ah... I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

My mind dawdled back to last night when we were briefly talking. She said she didn't mind having my child. I honestly can't stress enough how much that meant to me. To be with Rose and our child for the rest of my life is nothing short of utopia. Everything would be perfect.

We could get married.

I was hardly the one to think of that; over the past few years, my girlfriend in our relationship had always talked of us getting married. Though I was completely uninterested, I said something like 'yeah, that sounds fun,' but not meaning it in the least bit. Then I would dump them a few days later when they least expected it.

Yeah, I'm a heart breaker. Though, nowhere near as good as Rose is at it. I'm sure she had a harem of men waiting on her, wanting her. I could say the same about myself, but Rose... Rose is so open about how she feels; she's very conspicuous about how she feels. She's just lovely.

I never wanted so badly to be with someone. Rose, she was just so amazing. I was being a lovesick fool, and I knew it, but it was pretty evident that Rose's feelings matched my own. Or so I hoped.

I fell back asleep after that last thought.

I awoke maybe an hour later, nothing extravagant. Rose wasn't next to me. Maybe this loneliness was how she felt yesterday morning; I couldn't blame her. It felt awful. I left the room and was about to go downstairs when I caught myself. Am I wearing anything? I silently asked myself. I looked down.

"No I am not..." I whispered and walked back into the room.

I took a quick hot shower and put some clothes on- a dark grey V-neck shirt with a black and green plaid flannel. I pulled on some jeans that fit my legs pretty well and also allowed me room to move around in. After that, I made my way down stairs.

I met Sonya who was cooking. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before handing me a plate of eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes and whatnot. Sonya and I had become close because of Mikhail and my close relationship. If anything, she was like an older sister to me.

I was midway through cutting up my pancake with a knife when a thought came to my mind.

"Where's Rose?" I asked. Sonya looked up and had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Ah, well... Hmm, I think she went out to Starbucks or something to get some coffee," Sonya said.

My eyes bulged. "Coffee!" I shouted. I couldn't contain the rage I felt right now. Sonya slowly nodded as if she thought I had lost my nut.

"Yes... coffee," she said.

"Fuck!" I shouted as I easily bent the knife in half. I looked down at it in shock as a little bit of blood seeped out of my thumb. Sonya looked in horror as she took the knife from me and brought me over to the kitchen sink and washed my thumb off. She pulled out a first aid kit and got a bandaid to cover my cut.

"What's the problem?" she asked as she gingerly placed the bandaid over my thumb.

"She can't leave... she might get hurt... or worse- killed," I spoke my thoughts aloud. I felt like everything was crashing and burning. Rose can't be taken away from me now- not after our past week together, not after last night. I need her. More than ever, I realized.

Sonya picked up some keys and handed them to me. I was glad that she understood what I was feeling. "My car is in the garage. I told her the closest Starbucks was about five miles away at the little shopping center," Sonya explained. Shit! A shopping center is Mafia fucking central!

"Thanks!" I shouted as I kissed her forehead and ran to the garage, not before slipping on some shoes. I was about to jump into the car when I forgot my guns. I laughed loudly. I was starting to loose it, I noticed. I can't go anywhere without my guns.

Rose, please, please, _please_ be safe!

**TBC**

**Did that satisfy your raging hormonal bodies? I hope so. Because that's all you're getting for a while. :l**

**Kaaaaay. Wow that was fast. I'm getting hella fast at typing. XD Jesus I wrote this in like an hour or hour and a half. LOL _Elesha_ and _Kinanbon x3_ said I should probably change the ratings. I went to go fix it only to find out it was on K. HOLY CRAP! Yep it's changed. Thanks guys! Haha I can't even imagine a little kid reading this and having a freaking spasm. Good god.**

**P.S. I noticed how half the reviews were people asking... Where's Rex? XD aha I love you guys he'll have another part in the story, I'll tell you that. Everyone loves little, fat, gay dogs :3**

**Oh yeah, so little poll: Should I make a sequel story to this? About Rose and Dimitri's life after? It probably wouldn't be too long as to where you guys would get bored of reading, but maybe 10-15 or so chapters... What do you guys think? Thanks!**

**Reviewz are sexzy! Hope you enjoyed this. For some reason, I'm worried I'll get flames in my reviews. No thank you, please!**


	14. ABE YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE! ooh wait

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Abe You Ass Wipe!**

**Dimitri POV**

I put on the same black leather holster that I had the other day and strapped two of my biggest guns in. I put my flannel on over it so it wasn't so obvious that I was carrying guns around. It just made me look bulky. I guess that didn't matter.

I ran downstairs in a hurry and went to the garage door. I opened it, as well as the other door that leaded to the outside. I clicked the button and it automatically opened. I got in the car and revved the engine.

In my head, I kept thinking _hurry, hurry, hurry!_ I had a bad feeling about this; I know that everyone that was working against me now knew what Rose looked like. It was infuriating, and I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms and tell her how special she was to me. I knew that if I didn't find her, it might be the end.

I was driving the way that Sonya had told me that Rose went. I caught sight of the little shopping center and sped in that direction. The Starbucks logo was in the front, and I thanked God that I wouldn't have to go searching for one- though if that's what it would take, I be looking for it in a heartbeat.

I parked in the small parking lot. There weren't much people out, but there were some cars. I glance at my watch. It was nearing ten am. Not many people would be out on a Wednesday morning just walking around- it would be the perfect time to kidnap someone. God, I'm letting my fears get the best of me, I don't even know if it's true or not.

I broke into a run to get to the doors of Starbucks. I entered and scanned the place head to toe. Not... here... I cursed under my breath and turned around to leave.

I walked around the whole entice goddamn center. I checked every store that was open.

No Rose.

I was starting to really, _really_ worry. I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket and tried calling Sonya at her home phone. On the third ring, she picked up.

"Hello?" Sonya asked.

"Sonya? Is Rose with you?" I asked, panic in my voice. Sonya noted this and spoke in a very serious tone.

"No, she isn't. I presume she isn't with you, either," she said, worry slipping into her voice.

"No..." my voice cracked. Never in a million years would my voice crack. I was slowly slipping into insanity. I needed to find Rose, and fast!

Sonya sighed. "Did you go to her old house? Maybe she went there," she said, obviously having no clue about what happened the other day to Rose's house.

"No," I said, not wanting to go into details about what had happened there. "She wouldn't go there," I said sternly.

Sonya sounded thoughtful. "Um... Does she have any close friends that she could have gone to? Or what about her mother? Does she live here?" Sonya asked.

Boy, she was pretty clueless about Rose. "No, her mother is dead, and she wouldn't know the way to Lissa's house," I realized I had been saying no a lot. Maybe it was possible that she had gone to Lissa's house... or...

Abe.

"Thanks Sonya, but I might know where she is now."

"Oh, okay honey. Keep me posted," she said and I agreed before hanging up.

Jesus Christ, why didn't I think about it earlier! Abe is one of the most influential men in the mafia, of course he would want his own daughter. I sighed as I slid my phone back into my pocket. Then a thought hit me.

I quickly pulled back out my cell phone. Rose called me yesterday, right? I looked through my recent calls and found her number. I quickly added her to my contacts before redialing her. I waited until there were no more rings.

When I thought there was no more rings, her voice echoed in my phone. "_Hello_-"

"Rose!" I nearly shouted. A group of people looked over at me with confused looks. I gave them the finger and kept walking.

"_This is Rose Hathaway's phone,_" she paused to laugh a little and I heard a voice in the background- probably Lissa's. "_Please leave a message and... I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible!_" she said in her usual cheerful tone. I missed that voice, I realized.

I groaned in annoyance. Shit. Maybe she would realize that she had a missed call from me and call me back. I wished desperately that would happen.

I got back into my car; it took me a while to find it since I was on the other side of the shopping center, and pretty lost at that. finding my way to Abe's was going to prove difficult, but I would find it. I'd never been there, but I've seen it. In fact, it was in the area.

I zoomed down the high way in search for the right exit. I went off on one, not exactly sure if it were right or not.

As I was driving, my thoughts drifted off to none other than Rose. I tried to stop myself, but it was futile. I couldn't stop thinking about last night- how good I felt, how good she looked, etc. I missed the warmth that her lips provided me. If I thought hard enough, I could remember the lingering feeling that she left. All I wanted was Rose, and I would stop at nothing to get her back.

There was a privet lane, and I'll be damned, that was his street. He lived in a large estate, I knew that for sure. I came across it, though noticed a couple guards in front. I parked Sonya's car around the bend and got down on the pavement beside the car. I pulled out my gun and locked and loaded it.

Two men were already put away in the first minute. Three more men in the second minute. I was just getting too good at this already. I got off the ground and tucked the gun under my flannel. I approached the building, realizing that I needed a key to open the gate. I bent down and picked up a ring of keys from a dead man a couple feet away. I ripped the keys from him and tried each key. Luckily, I only had to go through three before finding the right one

I walked through the front garden easily, there were no men in sight. Maybe it was because it was daytime, morning even, and there were little threats at this time of the day. One little word of advice: There are threats at all times of the day.

I pulled out the keys again, I would need them to get into the actual house. I found one that had the words "House Key" printed on it, and jammed it in the hole. Now that sounded suggestive, didn't it? I refused to think of Rose and our previous night... but then memory was burned into my brain. God where is Rose!

I walked into the house to be met with four men. I pulled out my pistol and shot three of them, one in the head, one in the stomach, and one in the thigh. The third guy got a shot on me, but I jumped out of the way quick enough to allow me to shoot him in the heart. The two that had been shot in non-vital areas were both dealt with quickly; and I was off to find Abe.

Down a couple hallways, up two floors, where the fuck was Abe supposed to hide in this place? Hadn't I checked everywhere by now? And I was surprised to find no reinforcements. That either meant that Abe wasn't home, or that he was... watching me. I looked at the end of the hall to see a barely visible camera.

"Great..." I murmured to myself. He had been watching me the whole time.

"Come find me, Belikov!" Abe's voice echoed down the hall. I growled as I ripped down the hall and up another flight of stairs.

The fourth floor of the house was nothing out of the ordinary. Fuck, I could die in here! I opened a door at the end of the hall, and finally found my prize.

Two men with matching outfits and machine guns stood at either side of Abe's long black desk. Abe had his hands clasped in front of him brought them to his sides to stop the men from attacking me.

"No," he said quietly. The men gave him an 'are you kidding me?' look, but didn't question him more. Abe turned his attention to me. "So, what brings you here, Dimka?" he asked, using my Russian name. I was surprised how familiar it sounded when he said it- his voice was very similar to Rose's. Sarcastic and annoyed.

"Where is Rose?" I asked.

Abe rose a brow. "You lost my daughter?" he asked and smirked. "That does not make me happy," he said and gestured to a chair before his desk. "Please, sit," he said.

I made no move.

"Fine," he clasped his hands once again and rested his chin on them. "Now tell me, what happened to Rosemarie?" he asked, using her full name.

"She left-"

"That's my girl," he said and laughed quietly.

I gave him a piercing glare and continued my story. "She left to get some coffee without telling me. I went after her to make sure she was safe... but she wasn't there," I said. He nodded, and seemed eerily calm about this. "You have her, don't you?" I asked, venom in my words.

He smirked. "No, I don't have her. Maybe she went home," he said and took a sip of coffee.

Quickly, I explained what had happened two days ago and my current situation. Abe spat out all of his coffee.

"See? This is why I knew you were not right for Rose!" Abe shouted, jumping up and holding his hands out in an exasperated gesture. "I knew you would only bring havoc, you're too dangerous!" Abe said and sat back down. "Great, now I need to buy my Princess a new house," he murmured to himself.

I glared at Abe. He looked up at me. I knew he was hiding something. He had a restrained look on his face. "What do you know?" I asked with anger laced in my words.

"I know nothing," Abe refused to speak. I brought my guns out and pointed them both at Abe. The two guards reacted fast and pointed their guns at me. Abe chuckled. "Let's calm down here, okay? No need to get so worked up," he said. He turned to the two men at his sides. "Please leave, this is privet information," and in an instant they were at the door, leaving.

"Tell me what you know," I said with authority.

Abe only smirked. "I once had this girlfriend, Titania," Abe started, but I cut him off.

"Cut to the chase, Abe," I said. Abe laughed out loud and took a long sip of coffee.

"Titania and I were pretty close, but I cheated on her, so she was outraged. She knew of my status in the mafia, and so she turned to a once close friend of mine. You can tell we're not very close anymore," he said with sarcasm and I nodded. "Anyway. His name was Nathan. Nathan had always been my sworn enemy. They've been trying to get at me for the past couple of years..." he drifted off.

"Did they have a connection to Tasha?" I asked.

"They did," Abe answered. "Titania was pretty good friends with Tasha. Well, for a while. Then I cheated on Tasha with another woman-"

"I don't want to know that..." I muttered, pinching the bridge of my nose.

Abe chuckled. "So they all turned against me. I had tried to keep Rose a secret all this time. That's why you didn't know I was related to her, she goes by the name 'Hathaway'," I nodded, "But they realized I had a connection to her, and they guessed correctly that she was my child. Then you came into the picture.

"I guess you could say they would hit two birds with one stone. By getting Rose, they would have you and I by the balls," Abe explained. Oh. I had a realization moment. I nodded for him to go on. "And they've succeeded. They're idiots, however. I know where their hideout it. It's really a simple place. Oh, did you hear about that huge explosion on the black market? That was epic," he laughed.

My face was grim.

Abe sobered up. "I see, you did that, didn't you?" he asked and I stayed stoic. "I gotta hand it to you, Belikov. You're pretty impressive." The corners of my lips turned up, but I dropped them quickly.

I continued to stay silent.

"I guess that leaves no other choice. We're going to have to team up, huh?" Abe asked as he stood up. He opened some drawers and pulled out five guns.

Abe pulled his phone out and started to dial someone's number. "Hey, Titania, babe. What's up? No... No, baby I love you. No... why would you think that? Oh come on. I'm ten times better than that blond ditz," Abe broke out into a smile. "Come on, you know you love me..."

I think I was going to be sick. Abe was sweet talking his past lover into situations.

"Yeah, so remember my daughter, Rose?" he paused as a smirk slid onto his face. "Yeah, funny thing, she seemed to have disappeared. Oh so you do know where she is?" I felt my heart race. "Yeah. No, yeah I want my daughter back... and why is that? Baby you know I still love you..."

And now back to the sappy shit.

Ten minutes later, Abe was off the phone. "God I hate that bitch," I laughed aloud. I just thought it was so funny how he was so good at sweet talking her, as well as using her.

"Nice," I said simply.

Abe got straight to the point; for once. "We'll meet her at the airport. I had a feeling she was fleeing the country with my daughter," he said nonchalantly as he looked over his nails. "We should probably leave now... but this chair is so comfortable..."

"God you're just like Rose," I said and rolled my eyes as I walked to the door. Abe laughed loudly and got up, bringing some of his guns. We walked down to the first level where most of the dead guards were. "Yeah... sorry about that," I said awkwardly as I scratched the back of my neck.

"Eh. I'll just buy some more," he said casually as he kicked one out of the way. He opened a door that led to a room full of guns. Some were on display, and it reminded me vaguely of Mikhail's office behind his shop. Only, this place was much bigger, and held much more weapons.

I felt like a child in a candy store. That was the best way to explain my feelings. It was just so awesome.

Abe grabbed a couple guns, and along with the help of his personal guards, we brought them outside and loaded them into Abe's hummer. The two guys got in with us, and I learned their names were Yuri and Ben.

Abe put the car in drive, and muttered something incoherent. "Okay," his Turkish accent breaking through. "Now to go pick up my daughter from school," he said. I chuckled as I wondered what she was like during school. I imagined her with a short pleated skirt and a white button up shirt that was only buttoned up to her bust. Her hair was long and curly and she wore knee high socks. I had to remind myself not to drool.

**TCB**

**Do they even have Starbucks in Russia? **

**Sorry there was no fluff. Think of this as a transitional chapter. :l im really sorry**

**Aha. Hmm... Should I grant you guys with lots of fluff next chapter? Or should I be mean... HMMM maybe _if_ I get a lot of reviews... I'll be in a good mood... maybe even a new story... Come on guys... review review review! **

**I'm going to make a poll on my page with new story reviews. I need you guys to vote on your two favourite ideas. Like seriously. Go to my page. Okay thanks!**


	15. RoseMarie Hathaway Mazur

**Chapter Fifteen**

**RoseMarie Hathaway Mazur**

**Rose POV**

"Um, hi. Can I have two black coffees?" I asked the woman behind the counter. She nodded, asking me my name and I told her it. She then smiled and told me how much to pay. I did so quickly and I walked over to the pick up line.

I sighed in contentment. Dimitri was the only one on my mind, and frankly, I liked it that way. I could still envision him naked... sweaty... on top of me... Memories of last night flashed in my mind, and I blushed. Some people around me gave me odd looks. I didn't mind them, however. I was happy as a clam.

I could still feel the lingering kisses he trailed down my neck, and I was sure there were some love bites bruising on my neck right now. I brought my hand up to my neck and rubbed it slowly, trying to remember the way Dimitri had caressed me.

"Dimitri..." I whispered so lowly that I could barely hear it.

"Allison Donovan? Two black coffees," a man called and I walked up to get my purchase. I snickered as I left the room; I loved using fake names. Just the way to start my day off.

I walked off to the parking lot where I knew my car to be parked. I unlocked it and slid in, placing the two coffee cups in the cup holders next to me. I started the engine and began to pull out, turning the radio on. I buckled up my seat belt and started driving, dangerously fast might I add, down the long winding road back to Sonya and Mikhail's house.

When a fucking SUV slammed into me.

My little sliver Mercedes Benz slid down the road. The air bags in my car popped open as I made a face plant into them. The car was mere inches from being tipped over completely before it regained its ballance and fell back down on all fours.

I tried to pull my head from the airbag, but it was hard. I felt nauseous. Bits of my window shattered, scraping my forehead. That's when I felt the blood trailing over my eye. It was warm and sticky, not usually a good feeling. I rested my hand on my forehead and wiped some of it away, but it was futile. There was too much pouring out, and I felt myself drifting off into nothingness.

My half broken door was pulled open. Someone cut my seat belt with a knife, and I fell out. A big hand gripped onto my upper arm and pulled me to their bulky chest. I heard a feminine voice. "Got her, Isaiah," she said.

Said Isaiah grabbed me a hauled me over his shoulder. I made a noise, but I couldn't quite remember the noise. Every thing was turning black. That probably wasn't a good thing. The girl giggled at something the man with the deep voice said, and I was getting packed into the car.

In the front seats were my two captors, on a huge man with dark hair. He looked kind of old, but not like ancient old. Probably in his late forties, whereas the girl next to him in the passenger seat looked to be around mid to late twenties. She had long blond hair and what looked like red eyes... it was weird. Maybe some sort of contacts or something... or I'm just totally loosing it right now.

My head was throbbing. "Good job, Elena," Isaiah said. She giggled an obnoxious giggle once again, and the car was put into gear. I think that's when I passed out.

I awoke an hour later when I felt something vibrating. I wasn't sure what it was... but it felt weird. I realized that it was my butt. No, not my butt. I felt my butt pocket. My phone was ringing. Of course. Shit. I was in somebody's house.

"Where the fuck am I...?" I asked quietly to no one in particular. I'll be damned if I even get a response, I thought critically. I looked up to see a clock on the wall. It was around ten. My eyes kept going in and out of focus.

I heard a smirk. I looked up to see a man. Yes, a man. He looked young, maybe thirty. He had a bit of stubble growing on his chin, but it wasn't like excessive. He had dark brown hair and soft almost black eyes. He didn't seem to be of harm, though I could tell having him in my presence was not for a good reason. Though he did have a killer smile. It kind of made me want to smile back- despite my situation.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

He laughed. "Definitely Mazur's kid," he said to someone in the background. That person laughed, err, giggled. I instantly knew who it was. I tried to strain in my grip, but I was far too weak. The best I could to was turn in the direction of the person. Yep, my suspicions were correct. Isaiah and Elena.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked and moaned. My head was killing me.

"You're... let's just say... being held hostage. There's no other way to put it," he said with that smile. It oddly reminded me of Dimitri's, though Dimitri's was ten times more appealing and sexy.

"Hostage?" I asked, but moaned again. "What happened to my head?" I asked.

The man laughed. "A piece of glass slit your head open. We had to stitch it up; it'll probably be hurting for a while," he explained and placed his cold hand over my forehead, cooling it down. "Are you in any pain?" he asked with kindness and care in his voice.

I was about to answer yes when someone slapped me across the back of my head. I fell to the ground and hit my head on the hardwood surface. I groaned in pain. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I was feeling dizzy.

"Don't talk to her, Victor. We didn't ask you to come her to flirt with her," I heard Isaiah's hard and angry voice speak.

I then realized my situation. I was strapped to a chair. Hand cuffs were on my wrists and ankles. "Fuck," I quietly cursed. I heard Elena talking in a hushed voice, obviously trying to calm Isaiah down. I turned to Victor. I didn't want him to see me suffering like this.

Victor had a sympathetic look on his face. He pulled me up so that the chair was upright. I heard the door slam shut, and I knew that meant that Isaiah and his annoying girlfriend had left. I let out the painful sob, not caring that Victor could perfectly hear it.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I asked. I looked into his eyes, and I saw three obvious emotions. Sadness, sympathy, and anger.

"Not exactly sure, my dear. I'm just getting paid to watch you," he said with a cheeky grin. All the emotions in his eyes didn't show through his expression.

"I'll pay you more! I'll give you my credit card!" I shouted. Honest to god, I would give him my whole bank account, and let me tell you, there's millions in there. (Thanks to Daddy) Victor just chuckled.

"You don't need to. I already have it," he said as he gestured to my messenger bag styled purse laid on the floor. I gasped. The asshole!

I moaned in discontent. "I just want to go home..." back to Dimitri, I secretly thought. Back to my old life, plus Dimitri. I had no idea how much school work I had missed by now. I wondered if anyone noticed. Okay, that was hardly fair. I'm sure Lissa is having a panic attack by now because she's so worried about me.

I groaned. Victor sat down on the couch directly in front of me and seriously just stared at me. It was starting to get weird, so I called him out on it.

"Could you stop staring at me?" I asked with added attitude. "It's starting to bug me," I told him and he chuckled a low chuckle.

"Sure. But it's hard not to stare. You're so beautiful," he said, and right as he did, heat flooded to my cheeks. I was embarrassed that I was blushing because of some crook complimenting me. "You love the attention," he said and chuckled some more.

I was so full of rage that I couldn't even think of anything to say. Instead, I opted to something different. Something childish. I stuck my tongue out at him. And boy, what a mistake that was.

Victor shot forward and caught my tongue in his mouth. I stared at him with wide eyes. What the hell did this asshole think he was doing? I have a goddamn boyfriend! I tried to push him off of me, but I remembered that my hands and legs were bound to this chair. I tried to use my shoulders, but to no success.

Victor broke the kiss and looked down at me with a smirk. I spit out the contents in my mouth onto his face. Victor just laughed, as if that were normal to spit on each other. He licked his lips where the spit had landed and pushed me over in the chair. Once again I hit the floor, but Victor got down so that he was on top of me. Ew, he was straddling me. I screamed a high pitch scream, but Victor stopped me by placing his lips on mine once again.

He shot his tongue into my mouth and began to venture around. I tried to bite down on it, but I was surprised how strong his tongue was. He lifted my teeth up so that I couldn't bite.

So I decided not to respond. I closed my mouth the second that he broke for air. He pressed his lips up against mine in an attempt to get me to kiss him back. He pulled back and looked at me, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Do you want me to ask Isaiah to come back in here?" he asked, a smug smile twitching at his lips. I glared at him. "All I'm asking is for you to kiss me back," he said in a calm voice.

I scoffed. "Are you seriously so desperate that you need to mouth-fuck some random girl that you barely know?" I asked in a disrespectful tone. His eyes turned cold, and for a second I thought he was going to hit me or something.

Instead, he crashed his lips down on mine. I didn't respond however. I would only ever kiss Dimitri, I said to myself. "No," he groaned against my lips and ground our hips together. "You're so undeniably sexy and I want to get in your pants so bad," he whispered.

I screamed out. "GET OFF YOU CREEP!"

Victor just chuckled. "Calm down, Mazur," he said. I stared at him confused. I formulated a plan in my head.

"Mazur? Who is Mazur?" I asked. Yes! Play dumb. Play dumb.

Victor gritted his teeth. "Do _not_ play dumb," he said, anger everywhere on his face. "Kiss me back or I'll rape you," he said. A soft whimper escaped my lips he pressed his lips to mine.

"Wait!" I said into the kiss. Victor stopped and looked at me confused. "How about we talk? Why kiss when we can get to know each other?" I asked and gulped. Victor looked at me like I was a complete idiot before laughing.

"Have you been in this situation before? Or are you just good at distracting people?" he asked with a haughty chortle. I shook my head, for the first part of the question. He leaned in real close. "I know you're just restraining yourself from me. Just let loose, Rose," he said as he pressed a gun up to my neck. That annoying smirk never left his lips.

For the third time, Victor pressed his lips to mine. He pushed the gun further into my neck, and something sharp on it was pinching me. I yelped out, opening my mouth to Victor's warm and slimy tongue. I tried not to take pleasure in this because, after all, I was just sexually frustrated. I wanted Dimitri so badly right now that I was imagining him on top of me.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to me. Dimitri chuckled. "Woah, Tiger," he said and went back to kissing me. His fingers lingered from my neck to my bust, rubbing my breasts sensually over my shirt. Dimitri started unbuttoning my white and blue striped blouse until it was lower than my rack.

Dimitri's hand slid around my breast, and I was oddly reminded of last night. His hand went under my bra, and groped my breast with his big had. I moaned into the kiss, and I felt something in Dimitri's pants bulge. I had a pretty good idea what it was. My hand slowly went down his body and grabbed his erection.

In the middle of the kiss, Dimitri gasped. I smirked, knowing I made him do that. "Oh Rose," he said. I was sad that he didn't call me Roza, but I didn't pursue the matter.

I groaned back, calling his name. "Dimitri," I said in an orgasmic tone. Dimitri broke the kiss and looked down at me.

Only it wasn't Dimitri.

It was Victor.

I gazed up at him, completely and utterly aghast. Victor had the gall to look down at me with a wise guy smirk. "Sorry to disappoint," he said and winked.

A new woman walked in then. She looked like the definition of queen. Queen bitch, that is. She had white-blond hair up in some sort of braid bun hairdo, and pale features. She looked graceful and young, but then up close, what she turned to me, I realized she was an old bat. Probably in her late fifties.

"Grab the hostage," she said icily. She turned over to look at us. It was probably a pretty suggestive sight; Victor's hand under my bra and my hand on his boner. I noticed this, and screamed as loud as I could. "Shut up and get off of her, Dashkov," she said. Victor laughed as he slowly got off me. He walked out of the room, and Isaiah and Elena came back in.

"Is someone going to button up my shirt for me? That perv-freak just almost raped me and no one gives a damn," I said. No one looked up. I sighed. It's not like I had a second set of hands, so I let it go. Someone would probably help me sooner or later... I hope.

I couldn't believe I just make out with that prick. God I was so grossed out. I couldn't wait to run into Dimitri's arm and feel safe once again. Ugh I feel so violated! Isaiah walked over to me and Elena came behind me. She glared at me before cutting the ropes behind me. Before I could scramble to get away, Isaiah already had his hands on me, and I was over his shoulder like earlier.

I tried to squirm, but Isaiah squeezed me to him, and I realized after that that it was futile. This man was a tank. Though not as big as Dimitri. Although Dimitri had a tough exterior and looks like he could kill you if you looked at him the wrong way, he also knows how to touch me softly, like I was a tiny fragile piece of glass that could brake if held too tightly.

"Where are we going, boss?" Isaiah asked. It was kind of funny hearing him ask orders from someone else, especially that small queen bitch over there. She sent us both a glare before sighing and answering, obviously the question was putting her out.

"The airport," she said.

"Where are we going?" Elena piped in, only to be shot down.

"_We_'re not going anywhere," Queen said, emphasizing 'we'. "Just Rose and I," she said with a tight smile. I rose a brow. She obviously couldn't see it since I was facing Isaiah's back.

"Oh..." Elena said quietly, obviously embarrassed. Isaiah led me out to the outside, and I breathed in a deep breath of air. Ahh, it felt so good. I heard a car door open up, and I was thrown inside. I groaned in annoyance. Ow, fuck! I sat up straight and... sat there. Isaiah got in the front and Elena got in next to me. She glared at me before buckling up.

"Hey dipshit," Elena said to me. "Are you going to stare at me or buckle up?" she asked obnoxiously.

I rolled my eyes and buckled up. I didn't like getting talked at like this, but I sure as hell wasn't going to go against it. My Hathaway charm (meaning attitude) only went that far.

The woman got in the front; her name was still a mystery to me. "Where's Nathan?" she asked in a panicked state. Suddenly the door opened beside me and a tall bulky blond guy got in next to me. He looked to be about twenty five or so, but the older woman in the front watched him with such adoring eyes... Maybe he was her son or something. Odd, why would an old woman along with her son kidnap people?

The world will never cease to amaze me. (Note the sarcasm.)

Then we were on the road. Nathan casually put his arm on the head rest behind me. I sneered at him before he noticed me. I crossed my arms over my chest and breathed out a deep breath of air.

"Where are we going?" I asked out of the blue. Nearly everyone turned to me- scratch that, Elena and Nathan turned to me. The woman couldn't be bothered and Isaiah was driving. No one answered me, I wondered if they were ignoring me on purpose, or that they were all waiting for Queen Bitch to answer. She seemed to be the leader, and everyone else was lower than dirt to her.

"As I said earlier," Bitch said slowly, drawing it out as if I were wasting her time. "We're going to the airport," she said but didn't look at me.

"Yeah, I heard that," I said, the charm coming back. "It was kind of more of a why question. Why are we going to the airport?" I rephrased.

This time she didn't answer.

"Look, I don't get why you think you're too high and mighty not to answer me, but it's starting to get old. Fast," I said. The woman growled as she turned around in her seat.

"Do not talk to me like that! I am your superior!" she lashed out.

"Titania..." Nathan said behind me, and she instantly calmed down. Okay... that was kind of creepy.

"Besides..." her tone was soft now. "Is that anyway to talk to your mother?" she asked, a pleasant grin on her face now. Hold crap, her emotions were like a roller coaster!

"Wait... mother?" I asked in confusion. We were pulling up into the airport now. Isaiah parked and everyone filed out. Titania, I guess that was her name, didn't reply. I waved it off. Maybe she just had a thing for my dad. After all, he was known to break hearts.

Nathan wrapped his arm around my neck in a brotherly manner, but I shrugged it off. He just chuckled at me, commenting about how much I was like my father. God, we must be twins or something because everyone keeps talking about how we're so alike!

Isaiah walked up behind me and put his hand at the base of my neck, restraining me from making any sudden moves. I felt him press something hard against me back. I recognized it as a gun. Oh fucking great. I would have preferred the creepy arm around my neck rather than this.

Elena was carrying Titania's large ass rolling black bag behind her, and was having obvious trouble. There was like an elephant packed in there or something! Nathan just walked nonchalantly besides us all, as if he was just some random bystander. I didn't understand why he wasn't as freaked out as I was. I mean, jeez, why the hell was he hanging out with people like these?

"Move faster," came Isaiah's annoyed voice. I guess I had slowed down since I was lost in thought.

Titania and Nathan talked about casual and trivial things while Elena and Isaiah's faces were grim. If we were going into a damn airport, how was Isaiah walking in with a friggen gun tucked under his shirt. Don't they have those detector things?

I was beyond annoyed by now. We had to go though the metal detector thing. I had to take off my shoes, belt, jacket, jewelery, etc. I always hated that. Though it was only Titania and I going through it. Elena, Isaiah, and Nathan went through a door and walked through the other side. I had no idea why the hell they were allowed to do that.

Ten minutes later, Titania and I were sitting in our seats waiting for the plane to arrive. I was handcuffed. I had no idea why, but after we went through the customs, she put them on me. I noticed that Titania kept on looking at her watch. Whether it was because she wanted the plane to hurry the hell up or for some other reason, I had no idea.

That's when I heard the gunshot.

I jumped while other people around me screamed. The place wasn't packed, this was a smaller airport than usual. People ducked and covered however in anyway possible. I turned around to see the love of my life.

My eyes furrowed and I felt tears brim my eyes. God, even though it's been less than five hours, I missed him so much! I wanted to call out to him, but I realized he was in tough guy mode.

Also, what was odd about the picture, my dad was right next to him. I thought that they hadn't gotten along very well... but I guess I was wrong. I felt weight on me, and I looked over at Titania. She had slumped on to me. That's when I saw the bullet in her neck. I squeaked out and jumped away from her. I couldn't trust my voice to scream. I was just so shocked at the image before me.

Warm, strong arms were around me. I sighed in content. I looked up and saw Dimitri. Wait... if Dimitri is in front of me... then... who's hugging me?

"Ah... Rose... I enjoyed our time together," a man said. Victor, I realized. Though his voice was low and husky, it was loud enough that Dimitri could hear it ten feet away. I shot Dimitri a panicked look before sliding out of his reach. I put my handcuffs around the back of his neck and pulled him down with a force that I didn't even know I had. I brought my knee up, and kneed him square in the face. Victor dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"Holy shit... did I do that?" I asked myself. This time, I felt much warmer and more comforting arms around my waist. "Dimitri," I breathed. I smelt his wonderful aftershave, and that was like the confirmation.

"You did do that," he said huskily in my ear. "I'm so proud," he said happily, but at the same time sexily. I groaned. I wanted him so bad that it wasn't even funny.

There were more gun shots now, I realized. Men and women were on the ground and behind things shooting at each other. "Fuck!" I shouted. Dimitri held me tightly to him, not letting go. I turned around and looked at him, panic filled my face. "We need to get out of here," I told him.

Dimitri nodded. "You do..." he choked on his own words. "I need to stay and held Abe out," he said, and as if on cue, Abe yelled over to us.

"Hurry up, Loverboy! Stop making out with my Kiz and help my sorry ass!" he shouted as he nearly dodged a bullet. I gasped.

Before I could speak, Dimitri cut me off. "I'll be safe, don't worry," he said.

I gave him a ridiculed look. "You might be safe if you use a condom," I said and Dimitri looked at me like a had a third head. "But there's no way in hell you'll be safe if you have a whole airport of people trying to kill you!" I shouted.

"Please," Dimitri said. He put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me in for a kiss. I was surprised, but I kissed back immediately. He pulled back ten seconds later. It was too short. Way too short. I leaned in to kiss him again, but he restrained himself after ten more seconds. "Go, Alberta will help you," he said and a woman besides him walked over and nodded at me. She seemed to be in her mid fifties or so. No older than Titania.

"Follow me," she said, all business. Dimitri leaned in one last time to press a kiss to my lips.

"I just found you. I don't want to loose you again," I said quietly against his lips. Dimitri nodded.

"I'll be back. Just see," he said. I nodded eagerly before following after Alberta. She led me to a door. She opened it with ease and we walked through. There were a bunch of staircases, an we took the one that led to the bottom. We would have to go through the basement, but I didn't mind.

I prayed for the first time in my life. It was simple, yet hard at the same time.

_Please keep Dimitri safe. _

**Dimitri POV**

"I thought you said about five more or less!" I shouted to Abe. Though he was right beside me, the sound of gun fire was drowning my voice out.

Abe looked astonished. "Fuck," he cursed- this time in English. Usually it was in his native Turkish language. "I didn't know they had so many reinforcements!" he turned and shouted to me. "Is Rose out of here?"

"Yeah!" I shouted back, and pulled my trigger, hitting someone in the face. I mentally fist pumped. God I need to get laid. I was up for another round with Rose, not even seventeen hours later.

**TBC**

**Okay this was longer. A little fluff. Not enough to give you guys cavities, I know. Next chapter I have a bomb to drop... kekeke... **

**And now back to the poll thing. I really need you guys to vote! I mean... if you don't want any new stories... I guess that's cool. Just saying... VOTE!**

**Review! Thaaaanks!**


	16. Roza

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Roza**

**Rose POV**

**A/N:** I had a original chapter sixteen, but I messed up some facts and it was really embarrassing so I decided to just restart it! haha, I hope that those of you who read the first one like this one better! :p

-.-

Alberta safely led me out of that hell hole. We went down two flights of stairs to a basement. It was odd as well as eerie, but after five minutes of prowling around in the dark we seemed to make it out.

"Rose, this way," Alberta whispered and I followed. She placed her hand on my back as she helped me crawl into a tight fit. I wandered what the hell I was getting myself in to- literally. It felt like one of those dumbwaiter things from old movies. You know, those mini elevators that servants would place food into to bring to people on the higher levels of the house?

Yeah, whatever.

"Just slide your self down," Alberta instructed. I tried my best to do as she said; it wasn't that hard. My body felt a little sore, I guess it was just from my lack of exercise. The slid-like thing was lubricated- with what, I had no idea.

I let out a little yelp as I was suddenly on a downward slope. I heard a loud hushing sound from most likely Alberta. I stifled my scream as best I could. I saw a light, and I was plummeting into it. This time, I screamed a loud.

I landed in a pile of crap. Seriously. I surfaced and took in a deep breath with my mouth; the smell was horrid. Next, Alberta came out the slot and fell in right next to me.

After Alberta surfaced, she looked around in disgust. "Oh god..." she moaned as she flicked some garbage off of her.

"I know right?" I asked. I threw my leg over the side of the dumpster and pulled myself out. Alberta did the same thing, and soon enough we were out of there, shaking the excess junk off of us. "That is so fucking foul..." I groaned as I took my jacket off of me, throwing it back into the dumpster.

"At least we got out," Alberta mused optimistically. That was so unlike me. I sighed as she led me over to a random black Porsche. I gaped.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Alberta pulled some keys from her pocket and pressed the unlock button from the key chain. I slid into the car on the passenger seat and felt bad. We were going to stink up the new car.

Alberta drove me home, err, Mikhail's and Sonya's home. That's right, I don't really have a home anymore. That is, unless I want to live in a house that is infested with men big as tanks wielding huge machine guns. Yeaaah... No, no thank you.

It appeared that no one was home; Alberta sure didn't wait to see if I would be okay. I didn't really care either way, but I was a little out of order as of now.

I took a shower first chance I got. In fact, I ran all they way up the stairs to the bathroom. I peeled off every piece of clothing before literally jumping into the shower. The stink was still there slightly, but I hoped it was from the clothes on the floor.

I spent a long time in there; I had to scrub the dried blood as well as dirt off my skin plus trying to get the horrible, horrible smell off of me. I rubbed my skin raw, and when it started to hurt, I got out of the shower.

I couldn't help but think of Dimitri; though not like it was a bad thing. It was bothering me- the fact that I actually let him stay there. I should have been more... more... intelligent! I mean, now that I think about it, I should have hauled his ass out of there! That's just ridiculous! If I had been a normal human being- which I hopefully am,- I would have forced him to come with me!

Though the odd thing is... It seemed like he wanted to be there. He wasn't exactly screaming 'get me out of here!', though he wasn't ecstatic being there. Oh Dimitri. Next time, I'm putting my foot down. Hell- there is no next time!

I was getting into bed then, about an hour and a half later after eating everything in the fridge- which, let me tell you, there is a lot of stuff in there. I snuggled in and started reading a magazine.

I felt around for my iPhone. It was somewhere under the thick covers, I knew that for sure. I finally felt the cold of the screen as I pulled it out from a heap of covers. I looked over my missed calls... all twenty-seven of them. More than half were from Lissa, some from Mia, two from Adrian, and one from Dimitri. I gasped, but then realized that it was from early this morning. Adrian... why would- oh. Yeah, I missed work today. Oh well.

I was getting bored, and when I glanced at the clock, I realized it was nearly nine thirty. Not too late, yet I was feeling tired as hell.

I fell asleep, thinking of Dimitri.

When I woke up, I was listening to the alarm clock. Why there was an alarm clock? I had no idea. Light streamed in through the windows, and I was in a joyous spirit. I turned to see Dimitri... not in bed. I listened for the sound of a shower, though there was nothing. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

What the hell happened?

I leaned over to turn off the alarm clock. I clicked it, once, twice. It wouldn't stop. The fuck? I only then realized that it wasn't on. I gasped, what? I pinched myself, is this a dream?

I jumped up out of bed, I looked around. It was pitch black. Woah- so that was a dream? I was confused- that is to say in the least. I was out of bed, on my feet. The alarm noise was still droning, and I was confused to where it was coming from.

I checked over at the alarm clock. It read eleven thirty five. Nice, I thought, two hours of sleep. That's a record. I slammed my hand on the alarm clock, and nothing happened.

That's when I had the 'Oh!' moment. "My cell phone..." I mumbled. Well aren't I a dumbass? Don't answer that, thanks.

I searched around for my phone when I finally found it, it had gotten stuck somewhere under my covers.

Dimitri was calling. I quickly answered the phone.

"Dimitri!" I all but shouted.

I heard a chuckle on the other line. "Roza," he answered in a calm tone.

"What's going on? Where are you!" I asked all in one breath. I was seriously Dimitri-deprived. It felt so good to hear his voice.

"I'm at Abe's," he replied. The hell? Since when were they friends? Last I checked, my dad wasn't too fond of Dimitri, and vise versa.

"Why? Are you hurt? What's going on?" I asked quickly again. I needed every question answered- and fast.

Dimitri chuckled some more. "It's okay, Roza. Just calm down. Not too hurt," I heard the strain in his voice, as if he were lying. I recognized when he lied to me. "I'm going to be fine," I hoped that wasn't a lie. I couldn't really tell. There was something in his voice, I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'll come to you!" I told him hurriedly. I started pulling down my pajama bottoms. I tossed them across the room and pulled on some jeans.

"No, Roza. You need to sleep. You've had a long day," Dimitri countered.

I gaped at him over the phone. "Are you kidding me? What, are you my dad now?" I paused, but not to let him speak. "I'm coming, and that's final!" Dimitri chuckled.

"I love it when you're assertive," Dimitri said in a husky voice. I blushed, knowing that he couldn't see it. Hearing him talk like that only made me want to do naughty things to him. It was driving me crazy having to listen to his amazing voice and not be able to do anything!

"I'll be over as soon as possible," I said and hung up. It hurt to do so, but I wanted to see him so bad right now that I was starting to hyper ventilate. I finished dressing quickly before running to the living room. I slid on my shoes and went to the front door.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I shouted to nothing, but the wall. I punched it as hard as I could, and I then quickly realized that was incredibly stupid. My knuckles were red, and some of the skin had torn away.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the feeling. What the hell was I supposed to do now? Walk to my dad's house that was forty five minutes away - by car! I stomped my foot on the ground, though it did nothing for anything.

I crossed my arms. I looked into the distance to see a car's lights. I was hopeful, maybe I could hitch a ride. I ran to the middle of the road and stopped, holding my arms out. The car seemed to be coming to a stop, so I ran around to the side.

It was Mikhail. "Jump in!" he called, and belive me, I did _not_ need to be asked twice.

"Mikhail!" I shouted and wrapped my arms around his neck. A small strawberry tint formed on his cheeks as he laughed.

"Dimka told me that you would need a ride," he laughed some more before putting the car into drive and performing a full U-turn.

"He told you to come?" I asked him. Mikhail nodded. Didn't he just try to get me to stay home and sleep...?

"Yeah, he sure did, but he knew you would persist, though he left his car at Abe's. So he knew you would need a ride," Mikhail explained.

I laughed lightly. "He knows me well," I said and laughed some more.

Mikhail shuddered. "Yeah, and about your father..." he said almost awkwardly.

"He's a jackass, I know," I admitted. Mikhail laughed out loud.

"I wouldn't put it like that..."

"You would put it like that, you're just too nice to," I told him forcefully. Mikhail laughed loudly some more before there became a comfortable silence between us. I noticed that Mikhail was speeding, but I didn't call him out on it. If anything, I was thankful.

After giving him the right directions to my dad's house, we arrived. It wasn't easy. I hadn't driven to my dad's house in a long time, nor had I went this late at night. Mikhail hadn't even parked the car before I jumped out and ran inside the house.

The door slammed against the wall as I threw it open. I heard an intense cry, and I ran straight to it. "Dimitri!" I called out.

I couldn't figure out which room it had come from, but when I heard someone rasp out "Roza..." I instantly knew. I threw the door open to see Dimitri in the most pitiful state I'd ever seen him. He was laying down on a king sized bed with Abe and another woman on either side of him. There was a sheet over his thigh, and he was clad in only his shirt and briefs.

I had to tear my eyes away from his lower half to see his hurt expression. I rushed over to him, pushing my dad out of the way. I kneeled beside him and took his hand and put it over my heart. I looked up at the woman; she was really pretty. Why was she here with Dimitri? I glared at her. My dad noticed this and cleared his voice.

"Rose, this is Sydney. She's a doctor," my dad told me. My glare was less intense, but it was still there. Maybe I was just still in shock from seeing Dimitri like this. I turned back to Dimitri who had no focus.

"Dimitri," I whispered his name.

My dad placed a hand on my shoulder. "We only just now put him on pain killers... so expect him to be out of it for a while," he explained and I nodded. Pain killers. AKA knock out pills. I felt my eyes tear up, and I didn't care that everyone was in the room.

"He, um, had a bullet lodged in his thigh muscle," Sydney said softly. I looked up into her worried blue eyes. I instantly felt bad for glaring at her earlier. It must have just been my hormones. "He just went through surgery," she smiled and picked up a bullet. I gasped.

I jumped up and grabbed her hand. "Thank you so much," I told her honestly from the bottom of my heart. She smiled profoundly, and it was contagious. Soon enough we were both smiling.

"It's my pleasure," Sydney said as she looked away. "Though it is midnight on a Wednesday night," she whispered quietly to herself. I chuckled and brought her in for a hug. She was tense, but then she relaxed into giving me a hug back. I stepped away and my dad put his hand on my shoulder. We all turned to Dimitri, who at this point was whispering things in his sleep.

I leaned in and kissed him chastely on the lips. I pulled away and gazed down into his closed eyes.

Barely, I could make out Dimitri whispering "Roza..." in his sleep. This brought a smile to my face.

-.-

After everyone had cleared out of the room to go to bed, I had crawled in next to Dimitri in his bed. It probably was bad for him or something... but you think I could give two shits? I had just found that Dimitri was safe- there's no way that I can stay away from him now.

I woke up gazing into Dimitri's brown, brown eyes. He had on sort of a boyish grin. It was hot. I rose a brow as I snuggled in closer to his neck. He was in the same position that he was in the night before; the pain killers must've really done their job.

"You smile in your sleep. That's so cute," Dimitri whispered. I smirked as I turned to face him.

"That's because I knew I was with you," I told him. This time, Dimitri smirked. He tried to turn so that he could be closer to me, but he groaned and I put a hand on his chest. "Lay down," I instructed.

Dimitri chuckled. "What would I do without you, Roza?" he asked. I just smiled and placed a kiss on his shoulder.

"You would be a loser," I informed him. At this, Dimitri barked out a laugh. It became contagious and soon enough, we were both laughing at an incredibly lame joke.

I guess someone down the hall had heard us, so they knocked on the door lightly.I looked up to see my dad and Sydney enter. Sydney looked a little flustered, and I wondered if the two had just been talking about something.

I waved it off.

"Hey Kiz. How did you sleep? Oh hey, Belikov. I see you're awake, too," my dad said, almost rudely. Despite my dad's annoying attitude, Dimitri smirked.

"It appears so. Thank you for taking care of me," Dimitri said graciously. I smiled and looked at Dimitri, who surprisingly was looking at me also. "I really appreciate it," he continued.

My dad looked aghast. I guess he wasn't used to being treated humane, so this must've been a shock. "Oh... It's no problem," my dad replied almost awkwardly. My dad was many, many things. But awkward? I've never seen that before.

Dimitri turned to Sydney. "Thank you also," Sydney nodded robotically. I am very appreciative to your services," he said as he sat up, bringing me with him. The way he said services made me think of something I shouldn't have. I blushed as I pushed my head further into Dimitri's neck. I felt his body rumble with laughter.

"Hey, Dimitri," my dad said as he cleared his throat. "You know I hate you."

"Dad!" I shouted. My dad threw his head back in laughter.

"You know I hate you," he repeated, looking over at me for my reaction, which was just a hateful glare. "But you really came in handy," he continued. The hell? Dimitri came in handy? My dad is loosing his nut- I swear to god. "I could use someone like you."

Dimitri seemed to understand what my father had meant. I wasn't going to talk out of turn anymore. Dimitri looked thoughtful. "I... I don't know, Abe," Dimitri said no louder than a whisper. My dad just held a look of entertainment.

"Yes or no. This is a one time offer," my dad said. I rolled my eyes, I hated how my dad thought he was so important.

Dimitri was silent. I wondered if he was talking about their work in the mafia. I didn't break the eerie silence, and I completely forgot that Sydney was still in the room due to her quietness.

"No."

Dad looked aghast. His eyes were bulging out of his head. "What?" he asked, completely taken aback. Dimitri looked down at me again.

"I've decided... I don't need to live that life any more. I have Rose now," he looked down at me and smiled- a smile in which I returned. "and I hope to start a family with her. I want to set a good example," he said, and I was in awe.

Dimitri looked down at me for the second time in ten seconds, and I just watched him. God, he was so beautiful and amazing.

"A family!" I suddenly shouted. Dimitri looked at me like I had two heads, but then his gaze turned affectionate.

"Yes," he said. I gaped, but then pulled him in for a kiss. I leaned over him, careful not to touch his left side, and pressed my lips to his. It was sensual, and lovely. I hadn't realized in such short time that our kiss had become so heated.

My dad, of course, had to ruin it by bringing us back to reality. He cleared his voice, and we both turned over to him. Sydney looked awkward. Yeah, that look suited her, no offense meant.

He laughed then and got up. He wrapped his arm around Sydney's waist. "I feel like I should ask you if you like my new girlfriend, but due to the past I have a bad feeling," my dad said.

I snorted lightly. "Actually, for once, I accept Sydney. She's not completely disgusting like the earlier ones," I told him, rolling my eyes. Sydney practically beamed. I just winked at her and the two walked out of the room.

"That's so weird," I said and scoffed at my dad.

"I know. It's like fucking your nanny," Dimitri added and we both laughed.

"Trust me," I said as I turned to him. "He's fucked many of my nannies," I told him and Dimitri laughed loudly.

"I love you," he told me honestly. It was silent as we gazed into each other's eyes for what felt like forever.

"I love you more," I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Dimitri's arm snaked around my neck and brought my face closer. I moaned into the kiss.

"I need you," Dimitri said.

"I need you ten times more," I countered.

And things advanced.

**TBC!**

**Don't you love Abe? Such a nice guy. Nanny-fucker.**

**SECOND TAKE! And it took me a while. This is better! One more chapter before I start writing the sequel... that's probably going to change so don't count on that. **

**I know how many hits I get on my stories, particularly this one. There's a ton, I'll tell you that, though only eighteen people voted on the poll. I guess there was some confusion, but it's on my page at the top! I need you guys to fill it out if you want an opinion in what I write! **

**Thanks for reading, please review! **


	17. Finale

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Finale **

**Rose POV**

"Love, how would you like to see a movie?" Dimitri asked me. I turned to him. A smile graced my lips.

"I would want nothing more," I said honestly. He smiled back as he got off the couch next to me, the couch lifting up from the lack of weight. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine chastely. I slid my hand into his hair and kept his head there for a while. Our mouths opened up to each other, though there was no tongue. I hardly minded; as long as I had Dimitri with me, I was fine.

A minute later, he broke away, placing one last kiss on my nose. He straightened his back up and then regarded me with want in his eyes. I sent him a flirtatious smile and wink before he walked over to the kitchen and picked up his keys from the counter. He said something in Russian loudly that I recognized as "See you soon, Roza."

I smiled to myself. After all that crazy hectic world I used to live in, things were so calm now. A little over a month ago, Dimitri and my father teamed up to partake in a huge mafia gang fight. It was weird, really weird. I was used to the regular life, and believe me- it was as regular as it could get.

A lot had happened since then. My father had started to respect Dimitri more, and their bond had progressed as it originally should have been when they first met. Unfortunately, my dad and boyfriend aren't the average men. I had anguish for a while for my father; he had been living a secret life that I had no idea existed. It ticked me off to no end, and I and finally told him my true feelings about what he does.

"Dad!" my dad turned around, only to face my fist. He had been happily smooching with Sydney only a second earlier. Sydney cried out in surprise.

"Rose... you need to calm down. I know that you've been under a lot of stress lately, but that doesn't mean that you need to take it out on your father," Sydney said reasonably in a calm tone. I glanced over at her. Her red lipstick was smeared slightly, but she still looked amazing. I had found out that she was thirty five, only seven years younger than my father. I guess our love lives were pretty similar. She crossed her arms over her chest. She was a doctor, and always knew what was right.

My father turned to Sydney, sending her a cheeky grin. "Yes, Rose. Listen to-"

"I've had enough of your shit, old man!" I shouted into his face. Dimitri looked astonished in the background, which was sitting on the couch besides me, though I was standing now.

My dad cocked his head to the side. "Oh really? What shit is that?" he asked, rubbing his sore cheek. "Man, you pack a hell of a punch. Did I teach you that? Man I'm proud of you!"

"No!" I shouted. I realized that I sounded like a little bratty kid right now, but I didn't really care. He was annoying the fuck out of me with all his lying. "You never told me jack shit about your work, and now it's bitting you in the ass!"

"I chose not to tell you to protect you. Do you understand? Do you think I would tell my five year old that I gut men and shoot women?" he asked, raising his tone now. "Rose, I love you. I didn't want to jeopardize your mentality," he told me, regaining his cool. I rolled my eyes, springing guilt-trip tears in my eyes.

I looked down, hurt though amplifying it by ten. "Daddy..." I whispered, and I knew I stuck something. "You lied to me," I told him as I forged a whimper. My dad threw his arms around me and started stroking my hair. "I can't believe you..."

"Oh Marie!" he said, using my middle name. He seemed to have a habit of that. I wondered if he were secretly seeing a woman named Marie. "You know it was for your own good. I would never do anything to hurt you. You're my one and only baby," I let a sob out, this one real. "I'll buy you a new house. And car. And dog," he said, the last one hitting home.

"Rex!" I shouted. Real tears started rolling down my face. "Oh Rex... Is he alive?" I asked, looking up at my father with my big brown eyes.

"Let's hope not..." I heard Dimitri mutter in Russian behind me on the couch, most likely rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Honey I'm sure he's still alive, he was a smart dog," my dad tried to held me, but only made me sadder, knowing that that was a small possibility. He looked down at me with serious eyes. "We'll go check out your old place soon, I promise," he told me and I nodded. Dimitri stood up then and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Dimitri told me what he was involved in when we first met," I said in a low voice, directed to my father. Dimitri tensed up.

"Okay, that's enough," he said and pulled me closer to him, giving me a piggy back ride, only I was in the front of him. I tried to ignore the close proximity to him, but it was starting to eat away at my self control.

For a week after that, we had to stay at my dad's house- which was awkward to say in the least. Having two sexually active couples living in the same house only rooms away from each other was... well, awkward.

Back to the situation at hand, I was bored and lonely at home. It had been a mere five minutes since Dimitri had left to go buy some movies, but it felt like hours. I sighed as I rested my chin on the palm of my hand. I heard a faint barking noise, and my heart lifted.

In came a little mutt. He was utterly adorable. He had light brown fuzzy hair that was short. He was a Sharpei, and a beautiful one at that. He had the most adorable brown eyes. I swear, they named big brown eyes after him. He had lots of extra skin- it came with being Sharpei. Anyone could fall in love with him at first sight; I had.

Many years ago.

"Rex!" I shouted. He barked again and jumped onto the couch. How he acquired that skill, I don't know, but he was a damn pro at it. I ran my hand over his forehead and down his back. He got into a comfortable position. "How are you doing, Baby Cakes?" I asked, using his adorable nick name.

He just yipped slightly. I ran my hand down his back once again. And again. Only this time, my fingers hit hard, chapped skin. He yelped, and I gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Rex," I said apologetically.

A part of my- err, Dimitri and my old house- had been burned. We were lucky though. Only the midsection of the house got the worst of it. Mine and Dimitri's personal belongings had been saved because they were on the top floor. Luckily, I had insurance. Thank the heavens.

Rex had not been seen, thankfully he hid under the couch. When the house had been burned, however, he got trapped under a chair and a part of his fur as well as some of his flesh had been burned. It was horrible, and when I found out, I cried my eyes out. My precious Rex did not deserve that.

I was lost in my own reverie because I didn't hear the door open and close. It was only when he was five feet from me did I notice his presence. I gasped and jumped.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked, confused. He bent down and scooped Rex up in his arms and started stroking his fur. Rex made a noise that sounded like a purr... damn Dimitri is stealing Rex's love from me!

He set down some movies on the couch next to me. Two were in French, and a third one was in Russian. I looked up at him with a wary glance. "Thanks for getting me a movie that has my native language in it," I said as Dimitri chuckled. He sat down next to me and placed a kiss on my jaw bone. Then another on my neck, and then down on my pulse where he sucked lightly.

"Roza..." he repeated, though this time it was a moan instead of a question. "I got your favourite," he moaned again.

I rose an eyebrow, and he caught this movement. "I have many favourites..."

This made Dimitri smile. "For Lovers Only..."

"Yesss..." I joked as Dimitri laughed his rich and lovely laugh.

"And then I was thinking..." Dimitri trailed off, fingering my necklace. "We could do... it..." he said bluntly. I looked over at him with a tired expression. If he had been home only five minutes ago, I would have totally taken him in a second... but now? Eh. He didn't seem as appetizing. Maybe it was just my hormones.

"Dimitri, we did it yesterday," I told him with an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, but we used a condom. It doesn't feel as good when we use a condom," he told me with a straight face. How he could do that, I had no idea. I couldn't understand how serious he could be when we talked about having sex. It was awkward, though I knew it shouldn't be.

I blushed. "I'm not in the mood," I told him. "I'm hungry," I told him. He cocked his head to the side, but then laughed.

"No problem, what are you in the mood for?" he asked, standing up and walking into the kitchen. I heard him opening the fridge.

"Err... anything you can make quickly," I said truthfully. To be honest, I had been eating a lot recently. It was kind of embarrassing, since considering I never felt this hungry before. It was everyday though, it felt like I was eating for two.

"Do you want a lot?" he asked, sticking his head through the doorway. I gasped, he had noticed that I had been eating a lot. He laughed nervously. "Open mouth, insert foot," he said awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like a bad thing..."

"No," I said and sniffled. "It's okay," he walked over and placed his lips on mine. The kiss heated up pretty fast, but then he pulled away.

"I'll make you food now," he said and walked back into the kitchen.

"I love youuu!" I called after him. I went upstairs, I decided taking a shower would feel good right now. I went into my bathroom and shed my clothes on the floor. I took a look at myself in the full length mirror. I noticed something. My hips looked a little more prominent... and my breasts... oh my God.

I cupped my breasts- if someone were to walk in on me right now, so help me god I would kill them. I pushed them up, if I didn't know better... I would say I was about a double D. Hmm. Maybe I'm still developing... I don't know how, though, that would be possible considering I'm twenty one and I should've stopped growing at around eighteen.

I sat down on the toilet. Yeah, personal, I know. I had noticed that I was supposed to get my period today- or rather, yesterday. I sighed it off, I must just have the dates off. I stepped into the warm shower, hissing slightly at the temperature. After a few more minutes, I got immune to the feeling and it started to feel better.

I must've been in there for a while, because I heard a knock on the door. It was obviously Dimitri, but I didn't acknowledge him. Two minutes later, I felt warm and familiar hands slip around my waist and those oh so familiar lips press against the back of my neck. I didn't need to ask to confirm that it was Dimitri; I knew him like the back of my hand at this point in our lives.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri murmured against my skin. I cocked an eyebrow, though I knew he couldn't see it because I was facing away. He placed another kiss on my neck, this time it was longer. "Tell me," he whispered.

We stood there for a minute as I pondered if I should tell him. I wasn't quite sure what was going on with me, but the symptoms were very obvious. Well... not necessarily. Okay that was a lie. "I'm not sure," I lied. I wasn't really sure of the reason that I tried to wave off my true feelings; I knew Dimitri would support me no matter what.

Dimitri took a moment to speak. "Okay," he paused, his lips lingering on my skin. "But... We're going to need to talk about things," he said. I whipped around in his hold and faced him. He looked at my face and smiled... but then his eyes trailed down to my chest. "Damn!" he all but shouted. I gasped but then started laughing.

"Thanks," I said and rolled my eyes. He chuckled softly as he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine.

"You're so beautiful," he said, pulling me to him. His hands lingered to my ass, and I slapped his arm. He laughed. "Sorry, but you're turning me on," he admitted.

I gave him a hard look. "You know I'm not just your personal sex machine," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. I felt hurt. I had no idea why all these new emotions were barreling into my all of a sudden.

Dimitri became serious as he lifted my chin up with his finger. "Roza, you know I don't think that. I love you for you. Sex is just a benefit," he said in all seriousness. I nodded. The was Dimitri was looking at me was starting to make me all hot and bothered.

His lips pulled up into a smile as he leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead. I giggled as I cupped his face and brought his lips down to mine. He pushed me up against the cold tile wall and lifted one of my legs so that it was around his waist. I groaned into the kiss as he starting to gnaw on my bottom lip. God this man knew how to turn me on!

"I love you, Roza," Dimitri repeated. This only made me moan again, and louder. If we had neighbors closer, they would definitely hear us, especially because I left the window open. "Quickie?"

I gave in. He knew I did because of the small but excited smile on my face. He cupped both my cheeks and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. It only lasted a few seconds, because from there on it became very heated and hungry.

I could feel him becoming very erect downstairs, and it was poking into my stomach. It felt good and made millions of tiny butterflies errupt in my chest. I was excited. Very. Excited. I was sure that if I were the guy in the situation, my dick would have inflated in milliseconds. Dimitri just made me feel like that some times.

We broke for air as we caught our breath. He looked at me through lust hazed eyes. I bit my tongue in a flirtatious manner, and Dimitri chuckled. He placed a kiss on my jaw, and then under my chin, then lower down my neck to my collarbone. I couldn't help but moan after all of Dimitri's magical kisses. It was like every single one turned me on more than the last one had.

He started to fondle my breasts then. He put his mouth over them and tweaked the tips with his teeth. He started to bite, and he had no idea how good that made me feel. I knotted my fingers into his hair to keep him in place.

After he was done, I stopped him from going any lower. Instead, I sent him a sexy grin as I slid down to my knees. Dimitri gaped at my flamboyancy. I had given him head plenty of times, but I usually announced it.

I gripped Dimitri's length in my hand and started stroking in back and forth. He groaned as he gripped onto the tiled walls. I started to play with his balls as I took his whole shaft in my mouth with one movement. He gasped at how well I was doing.

His hands finally found my head where they locked into my hair as I went harder and faster on his huge cock.

"Roza... I'm... Oh God," he groaned at last before shooting straight into my mouth the contents of his balls. I drank up every last bit of it before going up to Dimitri and kissing him full on the lips. Despite the fact that he was technically drinking himself by making out with me, it was pretty hot.

Dimitri's fingers lingered lower to my woman regions. I felt him play with my slit, and this made me moan out loud. Dimitri continued to play with me, but not actually put his fingers in me. Finally, after three agonizing minutes, he pushed them into me. I gasped at his boldness.

"This is taking longer than I imagined," I groaned as Dimitri slid his fingers into me. He looked into my eyes with amusement.

"Do you want me to go faster?" he asked, pulling his fingers out.

I looked up at him with hooded eyes. "And harder," I said seductively. A perverted smile pulled at Dimitri's lips. We didn't lose eye contact, but somehow Dimitri managed to slid himself into me without looking.

I tightened up as his slid in. "Nghn, Roza... Fuck you feel good," he cursed. I smiled, but it was still painful.

"Dimitri..." I moaned his name. I felt my eyes roll back into my head as he slammed into me some more. He also respected my wishes, going very fast and very hard. I groaned every time he pushed into me. "Aaah shit..." I swore.

This lasted about seven more minutes before we both hit our highs and came. We washed off the extra cum off our bodies with the water from the shower head. We laughed together at how sexually engaged we were. Dimitri carried me off to bed after that.

We heard a barking and sure enough, Rex was trotting into the room. Dimitri and I laughed some more when he tried to get onto the bed but was too small. I felt too sore to get the dog, and Dimitri noticed this so he went to pick Rex up and cuddle him.

They both got into the bed next to me and we started to drift off. Dimitri and I hugged each other as Rex found a comfortable spot in between us. I gave each boy a kiss before going to sleep.

**Fin. **

**Questions will be answered! I love it when people say that in their stories... **

**Aaaaaaaaah. I feel... finished. To be perfectly honest, I don't exactly know what fin means, but it's always at the end of movies n stuff. **

**Sequel time! Hahaha yeah I don't think so. At least, not right now. I'm pooped from writing. I've been writing all week, and my fingers are friggen killing me. I won't be surprised if I get arthritus when I turn sixteen. Is that possible? Probably. **

**Okay well The sequel will probably come out... *drum roll* sometime next week! Sorry I'm just too tired to start with it now. Just know, there'll be a lot of what you guys like. Make outs and sex. Oh yeah... now to make a plot. XD kidding. I need some time to catch up with Living in Siberia too. That is way behind schedule and I suddenly thought of some good ideas. :O **

**Okay (I just bought this rowing machine and I'm addicted to it so I'll make this quick) REVIEW! x) Thanks for all your support guys! Almost 400 reviews! That's the best I've ever done!**


End file.
